Wonders and Contemplations
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: What was the other characters reactions and thoughts to the surprising Percebeth reunion? What were the rest of them feeling? Read to find out! Lot's of Percebeth and there is Jiper, hints of Leyna and hints of Gwakota and Thuke. Suggestions of characters POV's are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. **

Jason POV

Once he jumped from the ladder and onto the soil beneath him Jason finally felt like he was back where he should be.

The buildings (although damaged) were as familiar to him as his own 2 hands. The smells and sounds, the faces in the crowd... they were all part of his home. Jason hadn't truly realized how much he had missed New Rome until he was standing there before it.

But it was different now. The atmosphere was... tired. And wary. And it seemed like in the middle of the crowd there was a disturbance that caught everyone's attention. Yet Jason was very glad to be home.

But then she stepped out and Jason had eyes only for her.

Reyna.

Her hair, as glossy and dark as ever was hanging loose over her shoulders. She wore all of her medals and her praetor cape and her stance was half welcoming and half offensive. Her eyes were black and glittering and when they met Jason's the corners of her mouth twitched up.

Jason vaguely felt Annabeth move from beside him to greet her and he turned to watch the two girls meet for the first time.

But then someone else, an unfamiliar demigod, stepped out of the crowd and Jason saw Annabeth gasp silently.

He was tall. Dark hair, tan skin and very muscular. He was handsome, Jason had to admit. And the moment Jason caught sight of him he felt the powerful aura of the demigod. So much that Jason could have mistaken him for a god. It was muted power, but definitely there. But one thing about him bugged Jason.

He wore the other praetor cloak.

Now Jason knew he had no right to be annoyed or angry at this. He had been gone for 8 months. Of course they would elect a new praetor. It's just that this guy... he didn't threaten Jason exactly more like... intimidated him. Wait no, that wasn't it either.

He unsetlled him.

Jason just couldn't get past the cloak hanging off of his shoulders. It wasn't even fastened correctly which made Jason think that he must not have been praetor for long. It had taken Jason years to become Praetor. Starting at age 9 Jason knew he wanted to be the praetor. It had taken him 5 years to get the position.

And his eyes. Even they held power. Sea green, full of knowledge and happiness. But those emotions were hidden behind two very obvious ones.

Love and relief.

And when Jason followed the guy's gaze he was met with Annabeth Chase.

Was this...?

He saw Reyna turn and tried to meet her eyes but she was studiously avoiding his gaze. She studied him for a moment before speaking. "Jason Grace, my former colleague," Jason was surprised at her tone of voice. Finally he met her eyes and was unsure of what he saw there. She was glad to have him home but she was... colder. Not as open or warm as she used to be. It was like... like she had finally gave up on him after months of worrying and now that he was back she wasn't sure what to think.

Or maybe he was reading too much into it.

She continued as if they were strangers yet to meet and get to know each other. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

Then something happened. Something Jason couldn't completely understand.

Both the guy and Annabeth surged forward, moving at the exact same time. Jason cried out to her, trying to tell her to stop but he didn't think she heard him. What was that praetor doing? More importantly, what was Annabeth?

She was going to get them all killed.

And then the pair wrapped their arms around each other and both pairs of lips touched each other and Jason could swear he saw Annabeth relax for the first time since he had met her. He knew that this was one of the happiest moments of her life.

Jason heard sighs around him and turned to see Piper smiling like everything was suddenly great. Even Jason had to admit that the love coming off of the two demigods was heart warming.

The guy pulled back, but he never took his eyes off of her. "Gods, I never thought-"

Jason had one thought before Annabeth judo-flipped him. Even his voice was powerful and held a tone of leadership.

But then Annabeth brought a hand to his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. Jason didn't know how she did it, he knew Annabeth was strong but not that strong. Maybe it was adrenaline, because the guy was probably about 50 pounds heavier than her, but he flew through the air. He landed on the stone pavement and Jason was surprised when the guy didn't even wince.

The romans cried and started to pull out their weapons and Jason winced internally, knowing what would inevitably follow.

But then Reyna surprised him.

"Hold! Stand down!"

The romans looked at her unsurely, and only when the guy opened his eyes did they obey her.

Annabeth pressed her knee to what Jason assumed was Percy Jackson's chest and pushed her fore arm to his throat. Jason saw her ragged breathing and looked at Percy's face which held a look of, surprisingly, amusement.

Was the guy Jason had been hearing so much about crazy?

Suddenly Jason saw Annabeth was blinking rather rapidly and surprise took over him. Annabeth was crying? She never cried. Jason had only known her for eight months but in the first week he spent with her he knew she was one of the stongest demigods he had ever met. She had never broken down and from what people (ahem Travis and Connor Stoll) had told him she was as ferocious as a titan on a bad day.

So now, seeing her like this, it made Jason re-evaluate the guy. Percy wasn't much on the outside, but he must have a huge effect on Annabeth to make her almost break down like this.

"If you ever leave me again," she hissed at Percy, "I swear to all gods-"

And then he laughed. That was when Jason knew Percy was crazy.

No one- and Jason meant no one- ever laughed at Annabeth while she was like that. If she had you pinned down and you were the reason for her anger then you stuttered out an apology and tried to not let her stab you when you ran away. Everyone knew that.

But Percy laughed. His eyes still held the love and amusement and his body was as relaxed as if he were sun tanning on a beach. Jason could see Annabeth's shoulders fall into a relaxed stance.

It was the first time Jason had seen her give in to anyone.

"Consider me warned," Percy finally said, still amused. Suddenly his eyes warmed, "I missed you, too."

A smile adorned the blonde's face and she helped raise her boyfriend to his feet. He casually dusted himself off but Jason saw that neither his, nor Annabeth's eyes left one another.

Jason cleared his throat, trying to clear the awkward silence that had started to come over the group of demigods. "So yeah... It's good to be back."

There was a few laughs but no one made a move to welcome him. There was no big reunion, not like Percy and Annabeth's and Jason couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt. He knew that Romans were taught and disciplined strictly but surely they could have at least smiled at him.

Maybe it was from all of the time Jason had spent with the Greeks, but he knew that he had become more open. More emotional, not so cut off and harsh. Warmer. Maybe that's why it twisted his heart when no one, not even Reyna, moved to acknowledge him in a way that showed they cared. Maybe after 8 months of seeing people worry and stressing about someone else he had hoped they had been doing the same for him.

Right now he highly doubted it.

Or maybe it was even the reunion Percy and Annabeth had just shared, and how they hadn't cared who had seen them or judged them. They had just focused on being together again.

Jason was snapped out of his thoughts by Piper's hand slipping into his. He met her eyes and she smiled at him, glancing towards Annabeth and Percy and back again. He smiled at her, understanding what she was trying to convey with eyes alone and squeezed her hand.

He thought that Annabeth seemed better already too.

She squeezed back and Reyna cleared her throat quietly, but loud enough for close demigods to hear. Jason turned to meet her eyes and instead of letting his true emotions show he smiled at her.

Gently he dragged Piper towards the female praetor. It was obviously up to him to make the introductions since Annabeth was... occupied.

"Reyna this is Piper. Piper meet Reyna."

The two girls appraised each other, and Jason could see Reyna's eyes flicker with doubt.

"Piper helped to defeat a giant." he blurted out.

Reyna's eyes filled with surprise and she turned to him. "Is that so?" her voice was slightly cold but it held something in it, something Jason hadn't heard in a long time from Reyna.

Hurt.

He nodded, suddenly embarrased at his outburst. "Leo, Piper and I."

Reyna's eyes flitted to Leo before meeting Piper's again. "Well then you must be fiercer than you look."

Piper looked at Jason uncertainly, unsure whether she had been insulted. He covertly shook his head and Piper looked to Reyna and smiled. "Thank you, you're not the first to tell me that."

Reyna suddenly laughed. "You and I will have much to talk about. Now... you said the other boy was Leo."

Jason nodded, unaware of the sudden silence. He led the two girls over to Leo and turned to Reyna. "This is Leo."

Leo grinned and flashed a peace sign. "You must be Reyna."

Reyna nodded at him, unaware of the slight twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, that is my name."

Leo looked over to Jason. "When you said she was hot, you didn't quite-"

"Leo!" Piper and Jason said.

Reyna looked at Leo again. "I beg your pardon?"

He shrugged at her. "Nothing." He smiled again, steamrolling into another subject. "My last name is Valdez by the way."

Reyna looked at Jason and he sighed. "Leo has a lot of energy." He tried to explain.

Suddenly Leo groaned. "Jason," he whined, "you make me sound like a 2 year old."

Piper shot him a fake surprised look. "But isn't that what you are?"

Leo mumbled a "shut up beauty queen," while Jason laughed and Reyna smiled.

Jason looked around and spotted a head of blonde, curly hair. He looked back at Reyna. "There's someone else you need to meet."

Reyna glanced at Annabeth as well. "Yes, it seems Percy can be defeated by at least one person." Reyna's eyes twinkled. "I would very much like to meet this Annabeth he's mentioned."

Jason shot Piper a surprised but happy look. So Percy Jackson had remembered Annabeth? Jason knew one person who would be very happy to hear that.

But wait. Suddenly Jason stumbled on their way to see the blonde as a thought struck him.

Had Percy even had his memories taken away?

A flash of jealousy went through Jason but he shook it off. It was probably because of Percy's curse... the Achilles one. Maybe Hera couldn't remove his memories, or maybe he got his back faster than Jason had.

Piper touched his hand lightly, once again snapping him out of his thoughts. "Jason, you okay?"

He nodded. "Sure sorry, I just tripped."

Both girls looked at him worriedly but he shook of their questioning eyes. "I'm fine guys." He kept walking, hoping they would follow, and was relieved when they did. No need to trouble them with his irrational feelings.

They made it to Annabeth and Jason was surprised to find Percy's arm around her waist. Usually Romans didn't show public displays of affection. Maybe a glance here or there, or a touch or two, but nothing long term.

But then again, these two had already shown they didn't care what the Romans thought of their relationship. And, Jason supposed, they weren't really Roman either.

"And this is Annabeth. Uh, normally she doesn't judo-flip people." he said.

Reyna's eyes flicked from Percy, whom she had been looking at previously, to Annabeth and her eyes suddenly sparkled. "You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"

Annabeth's eyes turned confused for a moment before they cleared. Jason saw Percy give Annabeth a slight, almost non-existing squeeze and then she held out her hand to Reyna. "I only attack my boyfriend like that," she said, and Jason could even heard the happiness in her voice. He saw Reyna glance at Percy again and was surprised to see a sort of sadness there. The blonde continued. "Pleased to meet you."

Reyna seemed to accept the answer and brought her hands together. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

Jason didn't miss how Piper slipped her hand into his again when more Roman soldiers stepped out of their rank. Again he saw Reyna glance at Annabeth and Percy and then at Piper and himself. He also didn't miss how Annabeth leaned into Percy slightly when the attention was again off them.

At the sudden twist in his gut a feeling overcame Jason. For the first time in the past 8 months he wasn't sure he wanted to be home.

oooOOOooo

**There the first chapter! The next one will be Piper and then Leo and so on. I hope you all liked it!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Was it just me or did you guys find Piper's POV in MOA a little... boring. Well just not as entertaining as the others I guess. Maybe it was just me but I felt like Piper and Jason weren't as involved in the story line this book. **

**Anyways I tried to keep her in character, but Piper has a lot of different aspects to her so I'm not sure how I did. Hope you like it! Leo's POV next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!**

**Piper POV**

Piper really, really hoped that Percy Jackson was as respected at Camp Jupiter as he was in Camp Half-Blood. Right now, the Greeks really needed someone on their side.

First the statue (a very impolite statue, mind you) had popped up on deck and zapped her knife out of her hand. Just because there was a no weapons rule policy in New Rome.

It had been a very eventful morning, to say the least.

And then, Annabeth had gotten this half-crazy, half-brilliant look in her eyes and suggested they just float over the city of fierce demigods. For a moment Piper had thought that the statue would blow Annabeth off of the ship completely.

But the blonde girl just looked so tired, and beaten. For a while now Piper had noticed Annabeth had been jumpy and more closed off then usual. She looked ready to take out her knife and stab someone at a moments notice.

But now, after looking over the side of the Argo II, she looked hopeful. Suddenly she had gained the aura of confidence and leadership and Piper knew that the thing she wanted most was to find her boyfriend.

Piper glanced at Jason, who was studying Terminus as if he was remembering something very painful. As Annabeth went and started to climb the rope ladder down to greet the Romans he spoke, "You made me count how many leaves were on the trees surrounding the city for 4 hours."

Terminus frowned over at him. "Jason you know that your shoe was very close to coming untied. We do have to respect rules and with rules comes punishment."

Jason shook his head and walked over to the rope ladder. He took a step down and looked back to the god and Piper was surprised to see him smiling. "I've missed this place. Even you Terminus."

Terminus sniffed, "Yes well your dissapearance created quite the scandal Grace. Try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Oh, and when a giant comes with an army to attack your home we do expect you to be here next time."

Jason froze. "What-" he started to ask, but then Terminus dissapeared in a flash.

Leo looked to him. "What was that about."

Jason thought for a second before shrugging. "I really have no clue. C'mon we better get down there before Annabeth kills someone searching for Percy."

He started down the ladder and as Piper followed him she felt panic grip her. What if something did happen? What if the Romans saw through her charmspeak and accused them of trying to trick everyone? Annabeth wasn't exactly friendly and despite what Jason said Piper just wasn't sure if he could contain his old friends when their ancestors were known to be ruthless killers.

The daughter of Aphrodite shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. Annabeth wouldn't do anything to put her chances of finding Percy in danger, Piper knew that. And if Jason said he could help appease the Romans then Piper believed him.

Besides, Piper thought rationally, Percy Jackson was supposed to be down there and if Jason had been right with his exchange theory, the son of Poseidon was supposed to have gained the Romans trust.

Piper really, really hoped that he had been able to do so because she had a feeling that somehow, without someone on the inside, this little meeting wouldn't go too well.

As her feet touched the earth she was overcome with amazement. She automatically slid her hand into Jason's but she was looking around. Surrounding them was at least 300 demigods. Their ages varied. Some were around 11 and other looked to be in their 20's.

It was the oldest age Piper had ever seen a demigod reach.

Leo dropped down beside her and whistled. "Dang," he whispered to her, "you think I'll be able to pick up a girl outta here?"

She elbowed him, "Leo, we're here to join forces, not for you to get a new girlfriend."

He sighed defeatedly, "You're right." Suddenly he perked up and smiled, "But if they come chasing after me then who am I to refuse?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Leo, focus. We need to-" she faltered as a girl stepped out of the crowd.

She was gorgeous. Completely stunning, and Piper could tell it was all natural. She wore no makeup at all, and looked slightly weary, but she was very pretty. After spending months with the Aphrodite cabin back at Camp Half-Blood Piper had learned to recognize makeup and beauty. She didn't necessary care about it but she had learned to look for it and always identified it as a weapon. Especially against boys.

The stranger had this regal and authorative look around her that automatically made you know never to cross her. When Leo caught sight of her he stopped looking around at every other girl and made a sound almost like a groan. Great, Leo had another crush. She was just about to turn to the son of Hephaestud when she saw Jason's reaction to the girl. As Jason caught sight of her Piper heard him take in a breath of air.

Ah, Piper realized dissapointedly. This must be Reyna.

Great, so the girl who Jason may or may not have liked was a leader and naturally gorgeous. Maybe now that they were back and he saw her again he would want...

No. Piper stopped her thoughts right there. No, Jason was her boyfriend now. He had told her that Reyna was nothing more than a very close colleague and Piper had no reason to doubt him.

Until she saw the way Reyna looked at him now that he was back. And the way her eyes flickered to his fingers intertwined with Piper's and then back again.

A guy stepped out from the crowd and stood beside the praetor, wearing a matching cloak to Reyna's. He was vaguely familiar, and only when Piper heard Annabeth gasp quietly did she realize who he was.

This was the guy from the picture in Chiron's office. The one who had been standing arm and arm with Annabeth. The one that Piper had heard about the whole time she had been staying at Camp Half-Blood.

This was Percy Jackson.

Piper was filled with surprise. In person she had expected him to be more... powerful. Not that he wasn't. No, Piper had felt power enter their small circle the moment he stepped forward, but he was sort of... lazy looking? Maybe it was wrong of Piper to compare the two but she felt that compared to Jason, Percy didn't look like a leader. In fact he kind of looked like he had just stepped out of bed.

He was handsome though, that she could see. Right away she knew why Annabeth would be attracted to him. His eyes especially, were eye drawing, and Piper could see, even beneath the toga and cloak, that he was fit and toned.

Piper glanced at Annabeth, glad the older girl couldn't know what she was thinking. If she had Piper was sure Annabeth wouldn't have hesitated to draw out her dagger.

She heard both Leo and Jason have an intake of breath. Leo leaned closer to her, "He's so..."

Annabeth however, made no move at all, and if Piper hadn't seen the slight rise and fall of her chest she would have seriously considered the possibility that Annabeth's heart had stopped the moment she saw the fellow praetor.

Finally, after what felt like minutes but must have only been seconds, Reyna spoke. Apparently unaware of the effect Percy's appearance had caused, or just choosing to ignore it, she had turned from studying the three Greeks to Jason. "Jason Grace, my former colleague..."

Piper tried to ignore the tone Reyna was using. Like she used to know exactly what Jason was to her but was now unsure. It was like she was even suggesting that the word could have more than one meaning.

Reyna continued ignoring all of the glances shot to her. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

But then Annabeth did something so unlike herself that Piper wasn't sure she believed her eyes at first.

She ran forwards to Percy and at the exact same moment Percy himself ran to her. They clashed in the middle and it was like Piper could feel the love coming off of the two when their lips finally met after so long a time apart.

Piper heard the sighs from everyone and she could feel her face stretch up into a grin. Annabeth finally seemed like she didn't care about anything around her. For the first time in Piper's life, she saw the blonde girl lift a burden from her shoulders. From the corner of her eyes Piper saw Jason glance at her but she didn't take her eyes from the couple.

Suddenly Piper felt hope.

These two demigods had made it against so much. Who's to say that seven demigods couldn't defeat Gaea and her giants? Two demigods and a small army had defeated the Titans.

Piper was suddenly very jealous of Percy and Annabeth.

They had ran to each other, not caring what anyone else had thought. The only thing they had wanted was to be together again.

Piper sighed internally. It's not that she was jealous of Annabeth for having a guy like that it's just that Piper wanted Jason to be more... like that. She wouldn't trade Jason up for anything, nothing at all. She cared about him so much that she was astounded she could feel that way at all sometimes, but Jason never put aside his duty. He always did what was expected of him and most of the time Piper loved that about him. But now, seeing Percy and Annabeth reunite like that, she wanted Jason to be able to show his love for her like that.

Finally the couple broke apart and Piper saw both of them smiling like they had just won the lottery. Percy's eyes held so much emotion in them that Piper had to look away or else she would probably do something stupid and Drew-like. Something like cry.

Percy reached up to stroke Annabeth's face and Piper heard his voice for the first time. "Gods I never thought-"

As he spoke Piper saw Annabeth reach up and suddenly she flipped Percy over, cutting him off mid sentence. Annabeth pressed her arm to the son of Poseidon's throat and simultaneously moved a knee to the guys chest. Piper saw that her eyes were watering slightly and a sound of surprise escaped her.

Annabeth was strong and collected. At camp she was the leader and apart from the day Piper had met her and seen how worried she was about Percy's dissapearnce Annabeth hadn't expressed much emotion. Certainly not of this depth. She did not cry. But she especially did not cry in public.

So that's why it was surprising Piper so much that right now she appeared to be on the edge of a breakdown.

Pery himself had the same look of happiness and he also had a knowing look in his eyes which was how Piper knew that this side of Annabeth was something he was aquainted with.

The look in his eyes... it told you he was witnessing something he had missed. Obviously he had seen Annabeth like this before and instead of judging her for it he somehow managed to look amused. He accepted every inch and every emotion of Annabeth.

How long did you have to know someone, Piper wondered, to know them as well as Percy and Annabeth knew each other.

Annabeth leaned down and Piper saw her chest was heaving slightly with emotion. "If you ever leave me again..." she hissed at the boy beneath her. Piper saw that she was trying to cover up the overwhelming emotions like pain and happiness that she was feeling with anger. It seemed to be fooling everyone as most of the Romans were looking at her like they were going to stab her if she harmed their praetor.

But Piper knew better;she saw through the act. And, apparently, so did Percy.

So that's why it didn't surprise Piper too much when the dark haired boy laughed.

Around the couple on the ground Romans, apart from three, were shooting confused looks to one another. The three who weren't were Reyna, who was frowning down at Percy slightly, a guy who looked like a wrestler but with a baby face and a girl who had curly hair, amber eyes and darker skin. They were holding hands and their body language suggested some romance. Those two were looking at Annabeth and Percy incredulously and kind of surprised. Like they had been expecting something else and were now realising how much they really didn't know what was going on.

Piper felt the same way.

Percy had stopped laughing and his eyes met Annabeth's again, holding such love and pride that Piper couldn't help but smile giddily. "Consider me warned." He promised Annabeth. "I missed you too."

Suddenly Annabeth's tense muscles relaxed and she smiled. She pulled away from Percy and helped him up.

Piper glanced over to Jason and saw him studying the two carefully. His expression was hard to read but if Piper had to guess it was surprised, covered up with his usual look of relaxation.

He cleared his throat and turned to the rest of the crowd. "So yeah... It's good to be back."

Piper heard a few laughs and saw some Romans had cracked a smile and let their hands drop from their empty scabbards.

No one moved however and Piper felt that everyone, (except Percy and Annabeth who were too happy and wrapped up in one another to care) felt the tension from before settle on them once again. She slipped her hand back into Jason's and when he met her eyes she glanced over to Annabeth and her boyfriend, trying to ask without words if he noticed the change in her already as she had.

He squeezed her hand, telling him that he understood and had already seen it. She squeezed his in return to give him a confidence boost to break the silence. Reyna cleared her throat and Jason glanced up at her before guiding Piper towards the female praetor.

"Reyna this is Piper. Piper meet Reyna."

Reyna's eyes were cold. Her face remained impassive. But Piper could almost feel the emotions coming from the leader in front of her, and they made her have to suppress a shudder of fear.

Reyna was looking at her like she was deciding whether Piper was something from the streets. Was she worth feeding and sheltering? Or should she just be left to her own devices, not even worth the bother?

It made Piper uncomfortable, and when she tried to smile at the daughter of Bellona, Reyna looked back stonily at her.

Then Jason blurted out, "Piper helped to defeat a giant."

A rush of gratitude and affection raced through Piper for her boyfriend. She smiled brightly at him, forgetting the girl in front of them.

Reyna, however, looked like she could care less. She lazily raised an eyebrow, but Piper saw that she was affected by the words more than she let on.

"Is that so?" she asked. Her voice held some emotion but it was so muted, and since Piper didn't know Reyna very well she couldn't identify it.

Jason swallowed and nodded, suddenly appearing nervous. "Piper, Leo and I."

Reyna looked to Piper with new interest. "Well then you must be fiercer than you look."

Was that an insult? Was Reyna trying to say that she appeared weak? Piper looked at Jason, unsure how to respond. He shook his head slightly, so slightly Piper wasn't sure if Reyna caught it, assuring Piper that she wasn't being insulted. She looked to Reyna, a smile on her face. "Thank you, you're not the first to tell me that."

Surprisingly Reyna laughed. "You and I will have much to talk about. Now... you said the other boy was Leo."

Jason went on and took Reyna to meet Leo. Piper's mind was in a daze as the introductions were made. Had Reyna just tried to show her up? Had Piper earned her acceptance by retaliating her statement?

Piper vaguely heard Leo say something to Jason. "When you said she was hot, you didn't quite-"

That snapped her out of her thoughts. "Leo!" She and Jason said incredulously.

Reyna looked over at Leo. "I beg your pardon?"

Did her voice have to sound that regal? Piper wondered. So powerful? It sounded strong but still feminine and yet Piper could still hear emotions that were frantically trying to be covered up by Reyna herself.

Leo's whining brought her back to the present. "Jason, you make me sound like a 2 year old."

Piper shot him a fake surprised look, her eyes holding humor. "But isn't that what you are?"

Jason laughed and Piper was glad when Reyna smiled at the retort.

Leo shot her a glare but his eyes held the brotherly love he felt for her. "Shut up beauty queen." he mumbled to her.

Jason spoke again to Reyna. "There's someone else you should meet," he informed her.

Piper followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Percy and Annabeth who were with the golden eyed girl and the chinese boy.

Reyna answered Jason and Piper heard the wariness in her voice, accompanied with amusement. "Yes, it seems Percy can be defeated by at least one person. I would very much like to meet this Annabeth he's mentioned."

Piper shot Jasona a surprised but happy look. So Percy had remembered Annabeth? Piper supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, she had seen part of the depth of their relationship through knowing Annabeth. But it was still surprising.

At least Annabeth would be happy.

And apparently Percy had shown the Romans what he could do. Annabeth was the only one who could defeat him? And then only when she caught him offguard. Which, Piper guessed, didn't happen often. So what? He was an undefeatable demigod?

Piper laughed softly to herself. Percy hadn't met Jason yet.

Piper felt Jason stumble beside her and she moved to steady him. She and Reyna both caught one of his arms and helped him regain his balance. His eyes were far away and he was slightly tensed.

She reached out and touched his hand. "Jason, you okay?"

His eyes snapped back to focus and he nodded at them both. "Sure sorry. I just tripped."

Piper looked at him worriedly before glancing at Reyna and seeing her studying him too. Reyna met Piper's gaze and shrugged slightly. Piper sighed.

"I'm fine guys." Was all he said before he started walking again, obviously expecting the two girls to follow.

Reyna grabbed Piper's arm and Piper regretted it when she naturally tensed at the sudden contact. Reyna let go of her immediately but Piper saw a sort of hurt form in her eyes. "Is something wrong with Jason?" The daughter of Bellona asked.

Piper shrugged. "Dunno," she replied. "But we better get moving before he sees we're not beside him."

Reyna nodded and followed Piper when she went to catch up to Jason. After a few seconds of walking in silence they reached Percy and Annabeth, who were accompanied by the two demigods Piper had seen with them before.

"And this is Annabeth." Jason's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was talking to Reyna. "Uh, normally she doesn't judo-flip people."

Piper watched as Reyna's eyes snapped from Percy to Annabeth, and in them there was an emotion Piper couldn't place. "You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"

Piper frowned at Reyna's words. The tone implied that they could have been meant as an insult, and the amusement in Reyna's eyes didn't help, but Piper couldn't find any hidden meanings in the words.

Annabeth, Piper noticed, must have been wondering the same because her eyes grew confused. But then her eyes cleared and she smiled slightly, sticking her hand out for Reyna to shake. "I only attack my boyfriend like that," she said, and Piper was happy to hear the tone of happiness in her voice. "Pleased to meet you."

Reyna shook Annabeth's hand quickly and Piper noticed both girls grips seemed a tad bit too tight. Then Reyna drew away and clasped both of her hands in front of her. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

As one a group of demigods started to approach them. Piper couldn't help but think that even without their weapons they looked formidable. Their eyes each held different emotions. Some were guarded, some cautious. One, a skinny, pale, blonde looked like he was about to attack them with the teddy bears he held in his hands. Others were more warming.

Piper could see that the Romans were divided as to how they felt about the newcomers. When they looked to Percy they looked to him with trust and friendship.

When they looked to Jason they had a wariness that made Piper hope Jason didn't notice it.

When they looked at Annabeth, Leo and herself she saw no welcoming eyes. Not that she had expected any; these were Romans after all. Maybe Piper was hoping for more... emotion?

The approaching officers suddenly sent a flash of fear through her and without thinking she slipped her hand into Jason's. She relaxed immediately at feeling the warmth from him and she even managed a shy, friendly smile at the demigods in front of her, and was surprised when she recieved a couple in return.

Huh. Maybe this wouldn't be as disastrous as she was dreading.

oooOOOooo

**Umm... Review? Please and thankyou?**

**Love you all! Percyjacksonfan3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The rights to these amazing stories and characters were lost in the mail, along with the owl carrying my Hogwarts letter.**

**Leo's POV**

Annabeth had officially become one of Leo's favourite people in the world.

It wasn't because she was super hot (which she was) or because she was always there with an answer (and when Leo said always, he meant always) or because she could  
stab a monster with wicked skill and curse at it with Greek curses Leo hadn't even known about (which she could.)

No, even though Annabeth could do all of that, it wasn't why she was one of Leo's favourite people in the world.

She was one of his favourite people because she reminded Leo of his mom.

It was in the way she talked to him, the way she joked with him. How she acted around him. She was like the sister he never had and Leo was thankful for that. Lately he had really needed someone to talk to.

Not that his cabin mates weren't great. They were, really. But Hephaestus children... like the god himself had said, they weren't good with life forms.

Leo had thought he was bad with people? Go try and talk to Nyssa or Jake, they were even worse.

That wasn't a bad thing necessarily. The fire gods kids were good with metals, and inventing. They didn't exactly have Aphrodite's social skills. And usually Leo was fine with that. He loved working on things and inventing most of the time.

But that didn't mean he wasn't lonely.

Piper and Jason were dating now, they didn't want Leo, the awkward third wheel, hanging around them all the time. Leo could understand that, but he couldn't deny that it hurt.

It seemed that one person at Camp had felt similar to Leo.

Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth's problem had been that too many people were trying to talk to her. Too many people were trying to console her, and help her, and get her to tell them how she was feeling. Annabeth had rejected all of them.

Because the only person she wanted to talk to had been gone.

So she had went to Bunker 9 where, coincidentally, Leo Valdez was.

From there they had become close friends.

So now, standing on the Roman soil, Leo was really hoping that the Son of Poseidon he had heard so much about was here, because otherwise Leo knew Annabeth wouldn't be able to cope much longer.

That was Leo's first thought. His second had been: Wow! All those girls.

He whistled and nudged Piper, who was beside him. "Dang," he whispered to her, "you think I'll be able to pick up a girl outta here?"

She elbowed him. Hard. It hurt. "Leo, we're here to join forces, not for you to get a new girlfriend." she scolded.

He sighed defeatedly, knowing that she was right. "You're right." But then he perked up and smiled as a new thought struck him. "But if they come chasing after me then who am I to refuse?"

Piper rolled her eyes and Leo knew she was about 3 seconds away from hitting him, "Leo, focus. We need to-" her words faltered and stopped as something else caught her gaze.

Leo followed where she was looking and internally gasped. This girl was as beautiful as Thalia, and she obviously didn't have the whole immortality thing going for her.

She had tanned skin, amazingly thick hair. Fit and calculating. Her eyes, were what drew Leo to her. Dark eyes that appeared cold on the outside but Leo could tell  
beneath the icy exterior they were warm and full of emotion.

The girl met his gaze for a second and he saw something flicker in them. Leo felt a slight shiver go up his spine and swore he saw the girl take an involuntary step towards him at the same time. He was just about to say something cool like 'hey' but then she turned to Jason.

Leo made a half groan before he managed to silence himself. So this girl had a crush on Jason too? Well get in line, Leo thought to her.

Suddenly Piper stiffened beside him. Not noticeably but Leo felt it and he looked at her inquiringly.

But Piper was looking between the girl and Jason, who both seemed to be staring at each other.

Uh oh, Leo thought. Piper's gonna start fretting over Jason again.

Leo caught sight of Jason watching the girl and something about his eyes reminded him of something. Leo thought about it for a second before jerking his eyes to the girl.

Jason had only had that look in his eyes when he talked about Reyna, his former co-worker/ almost girlfriend. The one who, Jason had told him, could be one of your greatest friends or worst enemies. Leo had once heard Jason say she had threatened to castrate him if he interrupted her going through paperwork again.

She was everything Leo needed.

But this was Reyna. Leo wasn't totally sure if he was allowed to crush on her or not considering the unknown relationship she had with Jason. Maybe Jason would get mad.

But Leo crushed on Thalia and Jason hadn't been mad. Just... exasperated. Wasn't this less personal than crushing on someone's sister?

Yes, Leo decided. There was no reason he couldn't have a crush on this smoking hot girl standing in front of him.

Leo's thoughts were interrupted by another person, a guy this time, stepping out beside Reyna. He was tan, dark haired and Leo knew that he was fit beneath the bed sheets he was wearing. Leo knew that, like Jason, this guy would attract girls like moths to a flame.

Leo gasped at the sudden power that he felt, hearing Jason do the same. Usually he didn't pick up on those types of things, but it would be impossible not to feel the energy this guy radiated. He was like a new lithium-filled battery at full charge. He radiated that much power.

Leo leaned towards Piper, needing to know he wasn't the only one who felt it. "He's so..." he trailed off, not knowing the right word. Powerful was to ordinary, not specific enough and nothing else Leo could think of was as fitting a word.

The expression on Piper's face told Leo she understood.

Leo decided something right then and there. If he was to develop a man crush on anyone (which was something he was pretty sure would never happen because girls were just to cute to pass up, but hey he had to be prepared for the possibility) this would be the guy. Even his eyes were full of power, but Leo could see they were mirth filled as well.

Ohhh, maybe here was a joker that Leo could hang with.

The guy had been studying one thing ever since he had stepped out of the crowd of formidable Romans. When Leo looked at where the power dude was staring he was met with the blonde daughter of Athena of their little group. The girl, who just happened to be caught up in looking at him as well.

Sea green eyes, powerful, a guy who looked slightly crazy.

Leo put the pieces together in his head. Percy Jackson. That's who this must be. Percy Jackson was standing right in front of him.

Leo's eyes shot from Annabeth to Percy and back again, trying to see some connection or recognization there. Thank the gods Percy seemed to know who Annabeth was because otherwise Leo was sure Annabeth would go attack one of the dummies on the Argo II to a barely recognizable hay stack.

And guess who would be stuck cleaning that up?

Leo was surprised when Annabeth didn't make a move. She did nothing but breathe, and Leo saw that even that was labored.

Percy was looking no better. Like the things he had been wanting was now right in front of his eyes and he still couldn't have it. It was like looking at a man who was feeling half tortured and half exuberant. His eyes shone and Leo saw that a pretty girl had a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Reyna cleared her throat, leading Leo's attention away from Percy and Annabeth and back to Reyna. Apart from a slight frown she seemed not to notice the effect of Percy's appearance and was continuing on as if this were just a normal occurrence at the Roman Camp.

For all Leo knew, it could have been.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague..." The moment Leo heard her speak he knew he definitely had a crush on this girl. But as she continued to speak he heard the slight waver of her voice. "And these, your friends-"

She was cut off by both Percy and Annabeth running forward to each other. In the empty space between the Romans and Jason and the Greeks they collided.

Go Annabeth! Leo thought, but he didn't say it out loud in case Piper slapped him.

Leo saw them wrap their arms around each other and their lips met.

Now usually Leo wasn't a romantic. When people kissed in front of him he looked away in embarrassment, and when couples were all lovey dovey together he made an excuse to get out of there as fast as he could.

But Percy and Annabeth were different. They weren't being this public because they were showing off their relationship. They weren't trying to rub it in people's faces. They weren't even doing it for each other.

They were doing it for themselves.

For so long they had been apart and now the only thing that mattered to them was being together again. Leo knew without asking Annabeth that she wasn't a very emotional person. The only reason she was doing this was because of Percy.

She would do anything for him, Leo realized. Anything at all.

Finally, after a couple of unheard shouts of 'get a room', Percy and Annabeth's lips split apart but they never unwrapped their arms from around each other. Until Percy raised his to Annabeth's face.

Leo heard Percy's quiet words to Annabeth, "Gods I never thought-"

Bam! Without warning he was flying through the air and then laying on the ground. Romans moved to draw weapons that were left at the city limits and when they realized there were none they moved to reprehend Annabeth when Reyna shouted at them.

"Hold! Stand down!" she ordered and the Romans, albeit reluctantly, complied.

Why would Reyna tell them to stand down? One of the Greeks was attacking their praetor, and from what Leo had heard about Romans they took any opportunity they could to prove their fierceness.

Annabeth heatedly pressed her arm to his throat and knee to Percy's chest and choked out the words to him.

"If you ever leave me again..." Annabeth told him, "I swear to all gods..."

Leo ignored the tears in Annabeth's eyes, but he was surprised by them. He didn't think Annabeth had cried in front of anyone at Camp Half-Blood except one satyr who was close to her, Grover. And Thalia, but she wasn't really at Camp Half-Blood most of the time.

That was it. No one else.

But here she was, almost crying in front of Romans and Greeks. Romans, who, at any sign of weakness, took you down.

But after flipped their praetor over her shoulder Leo was pretty sure that Annabeth could afford to display a moment of weakness.

At hearing Annabeth's words Percy laughed. Laughed, like someone had just given him the best birthday present in the world. Maybe it was just Leo, but if he had been in Percy's position he would have been shaking in his boots. Annabeth was scary when she wanted to be.

"Consider me warned," Percy told Annabeth while smiling, "I missed you too."

Those words seemed to make Annabeth calm down because she relaxed and pulled Percy to a standing postition. He dusted himself off, but was still looking at Annabeth with happy eyes through his lashes and she didn't take her eyes from him, nor disengage their hands from one another.

Jason cleared his throat and Leo saw he was staring at the happy couple as well before his gaze moved to Reyna and the rest of the Romans. "So ya... It's good to be back."

Leo rolled his eyes at his friends terrible attempt at humor. Jason really needed to work on his jokes, it could save his life one day. Leo had met many humorous monsters who were always softened up by a good joke. They still tried to kill you of course, but at least they felt kind of bad about it.

Leo had been super hyper all morning, but now, in the silence, with only Percy and Annabeth talking to each other in hushed whispers, he suddenly felt under scrutiny.

That may or may not have been because there was about 300 Romans staring daggers at him.

Piper and Jason moved to go and greet Reyna, apparently by silent agreement. Leo, somehow, didn't catch the message and was left behind.

Great.

He stood there and looked around him, finally looking past the people to his surroundings.

These Romans really knew their stuff. The support beams, angles, and mechanics put into the buildings must have taken ages to think up, and Leo was only seeing a fraction of the city he had spotted from above on the Argo.

The field they were in had short green grass which had foot marks on it from the many pairs of feet trampling on it.

The people themselves were quite unlike Leo had imagined. Some had scars, large and small. Most wore scowls. They had on purple t-shirts and jeans. Well... most of them did.

Others, like Percy and Reyna, had on ... bed sheet togas?

Classy, Leo thought while smiling, these Romans were really modern. Very up to date with the fashion trends.

His eyes were caught by a girl. The one who had been restraining Percy before. She was frantically whispering to a sort of pudgy baby faced chinese dude and was looking at Percy and Annabeth happily.

She was very pretty, with her darker skin and molten gold eyes. Her hair was curly and framed her face perfectly. But from the body language of the her and the guy she was talking to it looked like they were in a relationship. A slightly awkward one, because the baby faced man kept glancing at their entwined hands, but a relationship none the less.

She was cute, Leo decided. Definitely cute.

Speaking of cute girls... Reyna was making her way over to him, being led by Jason with Piper beside him.

When they reached him Leo looked over to Piper. She seemed like she couldn't decided whether to be relieved or annoyed. Had Reyna done something? Leo frowned. That wasn't good.

"This is Leo." Jason said.

He grinned and flashed a peace sign to the praetor. "You must be Reyna."

Reyna nodded at him, her eyes piercing. "Yes, that is my name."

Leo looked over to Jason and grinned. "When you said she was hot, you didn't quite-"

"Leo!" Piper and Jason said together. He rolled his eyes at them but didn't continue what he was going to say.

Reyna looked at Leo again, this time studying him more thoroughly. "I beg your pardon?"

He shrugged at her, trying to appear much cooler and collected than he was. "Nothing." He smiled again, switching to another subject. "My last name is Valdez by the way."

Reyna looked at Jason and he sighed. "Leo has a lot of energy." He tried to explain.

Oh so he was going to play that card was he? Well Leo could play that game. He groaned and then sighed "Jason, you make me sound like a 2 year old." He complained.

Piper shot him a fake surprised look, her eyes filled with humor. "But isn't that what you are?"

Geez, these guys weren't really helping him make a good impression. He mumbled a "shut up beauty queen," while Jason laughed and Reyna smiled.

Leo looked over to Reyna and thankfully he saw her smiling. He was about to say something funny, to distract her from his childishness when Jason spoke to Reyna. "There's someone else you need to meet."

Reyna glanced at Annabeth, following Jason's gaze. "Yes, it seems Percy can be defeated by at least one person." Reyna's eyes twinkled and Leo saw a whole new side of her. Good, he thought, I need a girl with a sense of humor. "I would very much like to meet this Annabeth he's mentioned."

Without another word the three of them left, this time Leo hung back purposely. He needed to get his thoughts in order before meeting everyone else, especially Percy Jackson. If nothing else, Leo wanted to make a good impression on _him_.

Suddenly he felt a chill and turned.

It may have been his imagination, but he swore he heard someone whisper his name "_Leo_".

He shivered and scolded himself. No way was he going crazy when he was on a mission. Any other time sure, but not now.

Oh, gods. He thought. Wasn't talking to yourself the first sign of craziness?

With everything he had Leo hoped that this would all go according to plan. That they would pick up Percy Jackson and the two others who were to go on this quest and head to wherever they needed to go next. Because Leo had a feeling that if this all went down the toilet it would be because of him and he was going to try his hardest not to let that happen.

oooOOOooo

**There! How did you all like it? I'm sorry if it wasn't in character, but so many people love Leo and whenever he's even slightly out of character people get upset. Please know that I tried my hardest and did everything I could to make him seem like how Rick may have written him!**

**All right so moving on who do you guys want to read next? I'm open for suggestions and if I get none I'm writing Hazel next. **

**You know reviews make me write faster! Love to everyone who favourites and follows! **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer" I don't own anything **

**Reyna's POV**

Cruel wasn't a word Reyna would usually use to describe Jason Grace. In fact, usually Jason was the exact opposite of cruel.

But not today. Not on the day when Reyna was supposed to get everything she wanted back.

She didn't get everything she wanted. In fact, on that day, everything around her ended up in chaos, everything she wanted gone.

oooOOOooo

They had arrived.

Reyna could see the ladder being thrown over the side of the ship and saw a curly haired blonde climb over the edge immediately. As soon as Percy caught sight of her he froze and then he let out a very audible sigh of relief. When Reyna glanced over to him inquiringly he leaned over to whisper to her.

"That's Annabeth."

The emphasis put on the 'that's' left Reyna no doubt that in Percy's mind no one would ever compare to her. That if there had been any doubt about his memory it was now cleared. He knew her, the words seemed to scream at Reyna. He knew her better than anybody, and he wanted her now more than ever.

The stutter in Reyna's heartbeats was almost non existent but she still felt it. Percy seemed not to notice and was now more eager than ever to get to the ship. He was pushing through the crowd with Hazel and Frank right behind him.

Reyna sighed. As much as she liked Percy and respected him, he was, in Reyna's opinion, much to obvious with his emotions. They would end up killing him one day. So she strode through the crowd, the usual sense of accomplishment coming when people cleared a path for her, and caught up with the son of Neptune.

"Percy," she hissed while putting a restraining hand on his arm.

He stopped and turned to look at her, happiness still very clear in her eyes. "What?"

She rolled her eyes but released his arm. "Calm down, we have to act dignified in this. You know the Greeks, you're acquainted with them." Reyna gestured around her to the Roman demigods. "We are not. And there is always the possibility of an attack."

Percy's eyes became thoughtful but his voice was certain. "No, no they wouldn't do that."

Reyna looked at him, trying to convey everything she couldn't say in front of the surrounding demigods. "You cannot possibly know that for sure. We have to present ourselves professionally Percy, and if you can't restrain yourself in front of Annabeth then you'll have to wait back until I call you forwards."

Percy was about to reply when Octavian's voice reached them "Reyna you can't seriously be letting these graceus into our camp!"

Reyna turned to stare coldy at the augur behind her. "Why yes Octavian, I am. We already discussed this at the Senate meeting. You were there, remember?"

Octavian looked like someone had just told him he had gum stuck to his shoe. "But we don't know if their trustworthy! They could attack us at any minute and we would have let them in the camp willingly!"

"Well then we won't go in the camp." Percy replied before Reyna could. "It's a perfectly good day, we could just meet them here on the field of Mars until we're all comfortable with one another."

Octavian shot Percy a look of undisguised loathing. "Look here Jackson-"

"Octavian." Reyna said warningly, "Percy is your praetor and you will address him as such."

The blonde boy froze and looked at Reyna with thinly veiled impatience. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "I foresee terrible things for New Rome if this meeting is carried out! There will be destruction and battle! If you two praetors," he said the word praetors mockingly, "know what's good for this camp then you will shoot this warship out of the sky and send these incoming demigods away."

Reyna was usually a patient person, she could handle Octavian most of the time. But not now. "Octavian have you forgotten that your former praetor is on that ship? Jason Grace is finally returning to us and you wish for us to blow him and his company out of the sky? Percy has testified already that the Greeks mean us no harm and he knows that if he betrays us it is of the utmost crime. He would never risk the wrath of our forces on him or his friends. If Jason really is on that ship then the Greeks will have the backing of 2 Roman praetors. Do you not trust your elected leaders?"

Embarrassment flashed on Octavian's face. "No Praetor."

"Good." Reyna said firmly. She looked over to Percy who was appraising her with respect filled eyes and Reyna was surprised at the warmth she felt blossom in her stomach at his approval. "Percy I would like you, Hazel and Frank to keep an eye on Octavian. Settle him down. I am going to go and greet our guests and when you are finished with Octavian you may join me."

Percy opened his mouth to argue but Hazel nudged him. "Of course Reyna," she said to the older girl while Percy massaged the side of his stomach.

Reyna felt the corners of her mouth twitch and she nodded. With one more warning glance to Octavian she made her way through the crowd to where Annabeth had just dropped from the rope ladder. Although Reyna had never seen Annabeth she knew that this girl must be her. She had powerful eyes, full of knowledge, and in those eyes were the look of someone desperately lost with the hope of finding it. Who else could this be apart from Annabeth? Percy had the same look in his eyes every time Reyna saw him. Annabeth landed and right away was scanning the crowds, and right behind her... oh gods.

Reyna's knees suddenly felt very week. Right behind Annabeth was Jason, looking just as she had remembered him.

Blonde hair, that same endearing scar above his lip, piercing blue eyes and a muscular build. He was exactly as Reyna remembered, if not better.

Reyna watched as a girl and a boy followed, making their group a party of four. The girl was pretty, although the Hello Kitty shirt suggested a strange personality. Reyna wasn't sure if the shirt was meant as a joke or what but she saw the rest of the demigods looking at her in confusion.

Well... the girls were. The boys seemed to be caught up in staring at her and when Reyna realized why she sighed and felt a flash of disappointment.

This girl was a daughter of Venus. She had to be.

Then there was the boy. He had curly dark hair, tan skin, and a Latino look about him. He reminded Reyna of an elf and his scrawny build did nothing to improve the similarity.

He was the only one of the party who met her eyes though. Dark eyes, filled with humor and behind that, a little bit of fear.

His gaze was warm, his eyes friendly. Somehow he reminded her of Percy, which was strange but true. Only in Percy's eyes had she seen the humor that was meant to cover up his real thoughts. Percy and this elf boy shared the same friendliness and Reyna warned herself internally; this was one of the types of people Reyna usually ended up caring about. This was the type of person that usually ended up hurting Reyna.

Suddenly Reyna was snapped out of her thoughts and realized she had been holding eye contact with this boy much too long. She felt a flash of embarrassment and before doing something stupid like reaching out and stroking his face to see if his skin felt as smooth as it looked, Reyna turned to Jason.

And her heart stuttered painfully in her chest. So badly she wanted to snatch him up and take him somewhere the 2 of them could be alone.

But then he had to go and twist the knife; or more accurately, the daughter of Venus did.

After she had dropped from the rope ladder she had seemed to be in a state of shock. Looking around at buildings, people... Reyna saw her tense slightly from fear and satisfaction filled the daughter of Bellona. After the girl had gotten over her shock however, she had moved to stand by Jason. As if he would provide comfort and protection for her. She had stood so close both of their arms had been touching, and then, she had slipped her hand into the son of Jupiters.

No, cruel wasn't a word that usually described Jason Grace; but in that moment Reyna was more shattered, more hurt, than she ever had been.

And that stupid demigod didn't even know the pain he caused her.

When Jason had been gone Reyna had hoped, she had wished that seperation would make his feelings for her clear. That Jason realized what he had lost and would come looking for her. To realize he hadn't known what he had until he lost it. Until he lost her. The gods knew the separation had done that for Reyna. Had made her feelings much more intense than she had ever imagined them being and she and Jason hadn't even been dating.

After all, what was the saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?

Apparently not in this case.

In a way, Percy had warned her. He had explained to them all that Jason must have had memory loss like he had when he arrived at Camp Jupiter. He had told them that he would need to learn to trust and work with the Greeks while putting aside their differences.

Apparently that had meant erasing his whole memory of the Romans and his life.

But Percy had remembered Annabeth, so was it really so outrageous for Reyna to believe that maybe, just maybe, Jason would have remembered her?

Right now proved that yes, yes it had been. Because Reyna knew that if Jason had remembered her and everything they had been through together, if he had felt for her what she felt for him, he would be walking over to her and standing by her side. He wouldn't make a show, that is not the Roman way and was not professional.

But he would have come as close as allowed to her. He would have shown her he cared and supported her. That he missed her.

Now, however, Reyna could see that she had been wrong for thinking it. She was stupid, for hoping it. Weak to desire it.

And shattered for coming to terms with the truth of it.

For the first time in more than 5 years Reyna wanted to cry. She suddenly felt very alone and defeated. Like at any moment she could crumble away.

And now, Reyna thought, no one would notice if she did.

Jason was looking at her, she could feel his eyes trying to discern what she felt and was thinking. He had always been able to read her better than anyone else. He could pick up her mood changes and could usually guess the cause behind it.

But not this time.

She averted her gaze from him and was immensely thankful when Percy appeared beside her.

Reyna noticed immediately that the 4 demigods reacted to Percy in a way they never would have reacted to Reyna.

Jason's eyes shot away from her's to Percy. Both he and the curly haired elf gasped and Reyna saw the Hispanic boy whisper something to the girl with kaleidoscope eyes. The three of them all seemed like a god had just walked into the room and they weren't sure what to do about it.

But it was Annabeth whom Percy was watching. So Reyna followed his gaze.

Up close she really was pretty. Reyna could see what Percy saw in her. Her long curly hair, her eyes which had widened a fraction when Percy stepped out and now showed a mixture of pain and longing. She was athletic, curvy but not overly so, and Reyna knew by looking in her eyes that she was smart.

Another flash of disappointment shot through Reyna. How could she have ever hoped for Percy to leave this girl? She was stunning; and if Percy spoke the truth about her character, everything that son of Neptune needed.

Beside her Reyna felt Percy go absolutely still.

Watching those two lock eyes was electric. There was an emotion, so apparent that it made you almost embarrassed to witness. Both the son of Neptune and daughter of Minerva were staring at one another with something very close to desperation. Percy was tense and Reyna noticed that Hazel had a restraining hand on his shoulder.

There was a silence that had fallen upon the demigods and everyone apart from Annabeth and Percy seemed privy to it.

Once again Reyna wondered what those two had gone through together. She wondered what their back-story would be and how Percy could make such a fierce impact on everyone around him and not even notice the effect he caused.

Reyna felt admiration for him... or maybe it was more than admiration. She wasn't sure yet.

She cleared her throat, once again making sure everyone was focused on her and not Percy. "Jason Grace-," she said. Oh how amazing it was to be able to speak to him again! Even now Reyna couldn't deny to herself that he made her have what people called 'butterflies in their stomach'. She was proud when her voice didn't waver too much and that the raging emotions going on within her mind were skillfully covered and that she sounded like a leader. "- my former colleague..." It was as good a word as any and Reyna wasn't quite sure what Jason was to her. That at least showed nothing more than a former partnership in leading to the surrounding people. "I welcome you home. And these your friends-"

But she was cut off.

The whole time she had been talking Percy had been shaking slightly from suppressed emotion. He had worn an almost pained look on his face and Reyna knew the only things keeping him in place were Hazel's hand on his shoulder and the fact that he knew what Reyna would do if he stepped one toe out of place.

Right now Percy was the Romans greatest risk. They had just elected him praetor while knowing almost nothing about him. He was one of the most reckless people Reyna  
knew and that was not good for a Roman, and now that he was standing just a few feet in front of his family he was even more dangerous.

Reyna felt Percy take a step forward, and then saw him when he took another. Eventually he was running and Reyna saw that, surprisingly, Annabeth was running towards him as well. As if both of them had been ignoring a strange pull towards each other in at the same moment had given into it.

Romans started to draw out weapons that weren't there and Reyna sighed internally. Leave it to Percy to cause the first disturbance of their little... meeting.

Reyna saw the look on Percy's face before he slammed into the blonde demigod and once again felt the painful squeeze of her heart.

Percy had never been easy for Reyna to read. It was surprising because Reyna prided herself on her ability to read people with her first glance, but Percy had always had a changing personality. He never felt only one emotion and that made it hard for anyone to see what he was really thinking.

Except now.

He was happy. Carefree. He didn't care about the mass of fierce demigods around him, the fate of the world, the threat of Gaia and the giants. He didn't care about anything except getting to Annabeth as soon as he could.

They collided in the middle hard but it seemed that neither of them felt pain. Immediately Annabeth was enveloped in a hug from Percy and Reyna saw her arms snake around his in response. The pairs of lips met and for a moment even Reyna forgot everything because it just made you feel happy to see these two back together.

Sparks of jealousy spiked in Reyna and she couldn't ignore them.

No one had ever cared about Reyna in the way Annabeth and Percy cared for each other. Not even Hylla. Reyna had no one she could rely on every time, no one to call in for help when she was troubled.

When Percy had come she had thought... well. She had thought that maybe he might be able to take Jason's place. That maybe she would finally have someone to rely on.

And when he had shown up on the battlefield riding his hellhound (who knows where that boy got a hellhound) when Reyna was sure that no one would come for them Percy had made her feel something that Jason had never made her feel.

Absolutely and completely safe.

He had shown up with an almost visible aura around him. You could see the power and strength he possessed and Reyna swore that when some monsters saw him they had run, despite Polybotes's threats and yells. Percy had just scared them that much.

But that hadn't been the best thing.

He had gotten Hylla, who had refused to visit for years, to get her troops to Camp Jupiter and help them. Hylla. The demigod who hated Percy above all else had come.

It had made Reyna realize just how dangerous of an opponent Percy would be in battle. He had so many friends, and he was so good at winning people over that there would be almost no chance to isolate him. Throw in the fact that he was one of the best swordsmen Reyna had seen (maybe even better than Jason) and his powers over water Reyna couldn't help but feel a smidgen of fear when she caught sight of him. Especially if that glance was of him in battle.

So when Annabeth and Percy pulled away from each other Reyna knew she would never do anything about Percy breaking the rules. It seemed he broke rules and etiquette wherever he went, and Reyna was sure that his father had something to do with that. Reyna wasn't sure if anyone could contain him. She wasn't sure they needed to.

Percy raised a hand to push back a lock of Annabeth's hair. When he spoke Reyna could hear the barely choked out words, "Gods, I never thought-"

Without warning Annabeth flipped him over. Percy's back hit the ground with a thud and Reyna involuntarily took a step forward. She only paused when she saw the look on Annabeth's face.

Pure pain. Right now she was unreasonable Reyna knew. She knew because it was exactly how she would have felt if Reyna were her.

That's why she did what she did next.

"Hold! Stand down!" she ordered, and her tone of voice held no room for argument.

Percy's eyes opened and Reyna shook her head at the surprise in them. Surprise but not anger, or embarrassment. There was also happiness there, like he was finally getting what he wanted.

Annabeth pressed her arm to his neck, an effective maneuver to keep him from speaking, and she pressed her knee to his chest to ensure he didn't get back up. Reyna saw that he was making no move to defend himself and wondered what exactly he was thinking.

The daughter of Minerva was blinking back tears and for once Reyna respected someone for showing emotion. If it had been her, with Jason, she knew that she never would have been able to keep everything bottled up and hidden either. In fact, Reyna thought with some discomfort, Annabeth was doing a better job at it than Reyna expected. The blonde leaned in close to Percy but Reyna still caught the words she hissed.

"If you ever leave me again..." she muttered furiously, "I swear to all gods..."

Percy interrupted her by laughing. Laughing. Like he had just gotten the best present in the world. He wasn't trying to fight her off (something Reyna would have done) or trying to escape. He was laying there under her like it was the most natural thing in the world for this girl to be close to beating him senseless. As if this was a normal occurrence. As if he got taken down by her regularly.

Annabeth may be Reyna's new role model the daughter of Bellona thought dryly. At least she keeps Percy's ego from getting too big.

Finally Percy stopped laughing and smiled up at the girl on top of him. "Consider me warned. I missed you too." he promised her.

Annabeth relaxed as if she hadn't just taken down the strongest demigod Reyna knew. She stood and pulled Percy up with her, all the while never taking their eyes from one another.

Reyna hoped for one second that Percy might return to her side but he didn't He stood, brushing himself off and stayed with Annabeth. Reyna knew that it would have to take something very strong or important to separate those two again. Percy was sticking with her from now on.

Reyna ignored the weariness that seemed to swarm upon her. She was alone again. Alone in leading the Roman camp, because Percy was too occupied and Jason was... well she wasn't sure what Jason was. Half Greek-half Roman? Groman?

A discomforting silence fell over everyone and Reyna desperately tried to think of something to follow up the reunion that had just happened but she had nothing. It was with hardly a trace of annoyance she looked at Jason when he cleared his throat. "Sooo yeah. It's good to be back."

Reyna felt the corners of her mouth twitch up but then regained her composure. Of course Jason would say that. He obviously hadn't changed too much.

Reyna took a few steps towards Jason and his ... friends. She saw the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Venus walking towards her, while the other boy was left behind.

"Reyna this is Piper. Piper meet Reyna." Jason told the two girls.

So that was it then? No hey Reyna, I've missed you! Sorry for worrying you but I'm back and look, I even have a girlfriend to prove how much fun I had! How have you been the past 9 months?

Hurt. There was no other word for the emotion she was feeling. Instead of asking her how she was, or even acting like her friend, he was acting like this was just a usual normal meeting of two girls.

Well fine. If he hadn't missed her, if he didn't care, then Reyna didn't have to either.

Reyna glanced at the girl and made sure no emotion showed on her face. She really was pretty, Reyna had to admit. Multi-colored eyes, choppy hair that despite the bad cutting job, was quite nice. Good figure, but it didn't look much good for fighting.

Hmm who would have thought that Jason Grace liked pathetic girls?

After Reyna thought that she felt bad. Maybe this girl was more than she appeared. Maybe she was nice.

But, Reyna's Roman brain whispered to her, being nice doesn't win battles.

Reyna should have known not to judge based on appearances alone. Gods knew that when she had arrived in Camp the Romans had underestimated her, just because she was a skinny girl.

While Reyna had been studying the girl- no Piper. She had to start calling her Piper. Who named their kid Piper- ugh stop Reyna! She scolded herself. Piper is a perfectly fine name, besides Reyna wasn't exactly the most usual name out there. Anyway, while Reyna was studying Piper, Piper had been looking back and forth between Jason and her, as if unsure what to say.

She didn't look much, Reyna decided. Maybe-

"Piper helped to defeat a giant." Jason blurted out, interrupting her thoughts.

Reyna once again ignored the sadness in her, the disappointment. She tried to put on a look of cool indifference to hide her feelings. She lazily raised an eyebrow at Jason and tried to ignore his blue eyes staring at her.

"Is that so?" she asked, cursing herself when a sliver of hurt entered her voice instead of the nonchalance she wanted.

Her former friend swallowed and nodded, suddenly appearing nervous like Aurum and Argentum were growling at him. "Piper, Leo and I."

Ha! Reyna wanted to tell him. Percy defeated a giant all by himself! But instead Reyna tore her eyes from Jason and looked back at Piper with new interest, trying to find something fierce in her that she hadn't seen before. "Well then you must be fiercer than you look." she told the girl, trying to gauge her reaction to the words.

Apparently not well. Piper's face showed surprise and then uncertainty. The girl looked to Jason and Reyna noticed him shake his head at her. Even now, after months apart, Reyna could still read him like a book. He was trying to tell her it wasn't an insult, that this was just what Reyna was like.

Well screw you Jason Grace, Reyna thought to him. You don't know me anymore. In fact, Reyna was starting to wonder if he had ever really known her at all.

Piper looked to Reyna, with a smile on her face. "Thank you, you're not the first to tell me that."

Knowing that this would startle the two even more Reyna laughed although it was forces. "You and I will have much to talk about." she said even though she wanted nothing to do with the girl in front of her. "Now... you said the other boy was Leo."

Jason nodded and took Piper's hand while walking towards the boy, obviously expecting Reyna to follow. The daughter of Bellona did, but she was wary.

Leo was someone Reyna didn't want to get too close to. He obviously had something dark in his past, just as Reyna did. And judging by the way Piper and Jason had come over to her Leo was something of a third wheel.

He was too alike to herself, Reyna thought. And the daughter of Bellona was a sucker for people with the injured puppy thing going for them. As long as they weren't too pathetic.

"This is Leo." Jason said once they had reached him.

He grinned, an infectious grin that Reyna couldn't help but smile back at and flashed a peace sign to her. "You must be Reyna." he said, and Reyna liked the obviousness he said it with. He was quite like Percy, Reyna realized. She could see that with only a few seconds with him.

Reyna nodded at him studying him again, taking everything about him in. "Yes, that is my name."

Leo looked over to Jason and grinned deviously. "When you said she was hot, you didn't quite-"

Surprise filled Reyna. This boy was bold, she realized with something close to admiration. She was surprised at the way he spoke his mind.

Reyna was also surprised at the happiness the statement gave her, a warm feeling at being complimented, even if it was in an unusual way

"Leo!" Piper and Jason said together. He rolled his eyes at them and Reyna saw him glance at her almost worriedly.

She looked at Leo again, this time trying to see what he was thinking. "I beg your pardon?"

He shrugged at her, and once again Reyna was surprised at his behavior. "Nothing." He smiled again, and Reyna noticed his eyes lit up when he did. "My last name is Valdez by the way."

Almost as a reflex Reyna looked at Jason to clear up her confusion. "Leo has a lot of energy." He said once he had noticed her gaze.

Suddenly Leo groaned. "Jason, you make me sound like a 2 year old." Reyna laughed to herself at the almost toddler like way he said it.

Piper looked at him. "But isn't that what you are?"

Leo looked over to her and quietly said "shut up beauty queen," while Jason laughed. Reyna couldn't hold back a smile and wondered what beauty queen meant. A nickname perhaps?

Just as Reyna was about to say something to Leo Jason turned and spoke to her. "There's someone else you need to meet."

Reyna followed his gaze and was met with the sight of Annabeth and Percy. For a moment Reyna had forgotten about the happy couple. "Yes, it seems Percy can be defeated by at least one person." Amusement colored her tone and then a hint of respect entered it. "I would very much like to meet this Annabeth he's mentioned."

Immediately Jason started walking forward, followed closely by Piper. Reyna fell into step behind them and looked back at Leo. He was staring off to space and didn't notice her watching him.

She returned her gaze to the couple ahead, but then felt an irrational urge to look back again. When she did she saw Leo wearing a sinister smile on his face which, from what Reyna had just seen, did not match his personality at all. And his eyes.. his eyes for a second they looked gold but then he blinked and they were that warm brown again. He saw her looking at him and winked. Reyna immediately turned around but she couldn't get the image out of her mind.

She had seen many strange things in her life, but never something that looked like demonic clowns. That was new.

Snapping out of her thoughts Jason focused just in time to see stumble. Without thinking she had a hand on his elbow, steadying him as he regained his balance.

"Jason?" she asked worriedly.

Piper reached out and touched his hand and Reyna immediately let go of his elbow. "Jason, you okay?"

His eyes snapped back to focus and he nodded at them both. "Sure sorry. I just tripped." His voice told Reyna immediately that he was lying. Reyna could always tell when he wasn't telling the truth and now was one of those times.

Piper looked at him worriedly before glancing at Reyna. Reyna met her gaze and shrugged, apparently Piper was just as confused as she was.

"I'm fine guys." Jason said before he started walking again, leaving the two of them behind.

Reyna grabbed Piper's arm and felt the girl tense at the sudden contact. Reyna let go of her immediately and was surprised at the hurt that filled her and that was closely followed with irritation. Did Piper really think that Reyna would attack her? On a peace meeting in front of hundreds of other people? "Is something wrong with Jason?" The daughter of Bellona asked finally.

Piper shrugged. "Dunno," she replied. "But we better get moving before he sees we're not beside him."

Reyna nodded in agreement and went with Piper when she went to catch up to Jason. After a few seconds of walking in silence they reached Percy and Annabeth, who were accompanied by Hazel and Frank, both looking at the couple with slight wonder on their faces.

"And this is Annabeth." Jason's said to her. "Uh, normally she doesn't judo-flip people."

Reyna glanced at Percy before hurriedly looking to the daughter of Minerva. She tried to find some flaw, something wrong or unsettling about her, but Reyna found none. Percy was staring at Annabeth as well, Reyna noticed, and was surprised at how much it hurt that he didn't even spare her a glance. Reyna spoke without thinking."You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"

Annabeth, only faltered for a moment, and even then it was only slightly. Reyna wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been taught to study people so well. Finally Annabeth held out a hand to the praetor. "I only attack my boyfriend like that," she said, and Reyna heard the tone of undeniable happiness in her voice. "Pleased to meet you."

Wish I could say the same, Reyna thought while she quickly shook the girls hand. She had a tight grip, but then again so did Reyna. Finally Reyna drew away and clasped both of her hands in front of her. She ignored Piper and Annabeth looking at her confusedly. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

Immediately the senators strode forward and Octavian made a beeline straight for Reyna.

Reyna turned to the officers before Octavian reached her. " Everything is fine, Leon tell the legion to stand down. Dakota, alert the spirits in the kitchen. Tell them to prepare a welcome feast. And, Octavian—"

"You're letting these intruders into the camp?" He demanded, "Reyna, the security risks—"

For a second Reyna agreed with the augur. This was something she wasn't entirely sure how to handle. And Reyna couldn't honestly 100% say she trusted the Greeks. She even had reservations about Jason.

And Leo withe the glowing eyes and creepy smile...

No. She stopped her thoughts. Percy trusted them, Jason trusted them. They were uniting to help defeat the giants and the earth mother. There was no reason to not trust them.

She answered the augur's expectant look with a stern one of her own. "We're not taking them to the camp, Octavian. We'll eat here, in the forum."

"Oh, much better," Octavian grumbled. Annoyance filled Reyna at the mutinous tone of his voice.

"These are our guests." Reyna clipped off every word with a much colder voice than she had used a second ago. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely."

Percy suddenly spoke, "Good idea. Go burn your bears Octavian."

Reyna held back a smile and met Octavian's eyes daring him to object. "You have my orders. Go."

All of the centurions left and Octavian stalked away angrily muttering under his breath, while Reyna let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this would all work out fine.

oooOOOooo

**Yay! Reyna's finished! I had a lot of fun writing from her point of view and I think I captured her okay. I can see her thinking some of these things so I tried to incorporate them as best I could. We haven't heard from Reyna's POV in Rick's books yet (supposedly she's the first chapter of HOH! I can't wait to read that! Her Pov will be really interesting I think, so I tried to make it seem like her character.**

**As you can see I support Leyna all the way! Sorry if you don't like that but it's how I feel and I think Reyna and Leo really do have a lot of things in common and I can see them being great for each other, but that might just be me.**

**So comment who's POV you want next, I'm open to anyone! I might not update soon though because exams are coming up soon and teachers are giving us more homework and study guides than ever! I'll try my hardest!**

**And last but definitely not least HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER?! Are you all excited?! I am soo excited, I meant to mention it the last time I posted on this story (Leo's chapter) but I totally forgot so I remembered this time. Don't you think it looks so totally awesome!? It made me that much more excited for the book and that much angrier because I don't have it yet! **

**Anyways if you haven't seen it check it out cause it is great. Plus when Rick released it he said that THIS IS THE BOOK PERCEBETH FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! Umm is it just me or does that hint at major fluff and angst with those two? I am praying that everything is as good as it can be for them (I know it won't be paradise cause it's Tartarus for Pete's sake but I'm hoping.) The cover is just making me wonder and I'm gonna write a story on how I think Percy and Annabeth got to where the cover shows.**

**Alright, sorry for the super long author's note. You know I love reviews, favorites are the best and follows are very appreciated!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Frank's POV**

When Percy had told Frank that his girlfriend was the only thing that he could remember Frank had remembered thinking that this Annabeth must have been really really special or one god had used her as leverage against Percy.

It was more than likely someone had been using Annabeth as a way to motivate Percy. Until that day Frank had thought that would have been it. Sure Annabeth must have had something about her (hello she was dating Percy Jackson ) and the way Percy had described her she seemed pretty, but she was probably just another girl.

That was before.

Then Frank had actually seen her.

She was nothing like he had imagined. In his minds eye he had seen a pretty blonde. Girly and sweet, someone who could laugh with Percy all the time and know just what to say to help him.

That was something that troubled Frank. No matter how much he tried, Frank got the feeling that Percy wasn't one to be comforted, he was always the comforter. He was older than Frank so it made it a little awkward if Frank tried to help the guy but it was more than age. Percy didn't really let people know when he was troubled or needed to talk. He just tried to handle everything himself and Frank respected him for it, but it also made him harder to get to know. Frank knew the little things, blue food, son of a Big Three god, powerful and funny. But he didn't really know what scared Percy or made him sad or mad.

The only time Frank had seen Percy almost crack was when he had gone away to make that phone call and had come back just before the train left in Alaska. Both Frank and Hazel had seen the slight sheen to Percy's eyes and the way his voice was hoarse, but they hadn't commented. They didn't have a right to, as they didn't know what he was going through at all.

It was at that moment that Frank had wished for someone to show up who knew Percy. Really knew him and could cheer him up. Someone from his old life.

But that hadn't happened. Instead they got gryphons who wanted to add the three friends to their golden collection. Um.. no thanks. Frank now knew that the person they should have gotten was Annabeth.

In a way Annabeth reminded him of Reyna, they both had the same look in their eyes. Like they were holding an invisible burden and no matter how much they wanted to, they could never share it with someone else. Like they were suffering, and no matter how hard you tried you could never conceive just how much pain they were truly in.

Woah, Frank thought off handly, when did I get so perceptive?

Percy tensed beside Frank as he once again glanced at the blonde. Only moments ago Reyna had (wisely) ordered Percy, Frank and Hazel to watch over Octavian until she called them forward and Frank knew that the only thing keeping him there was the fact that Octavian might somehow screw this meeting up if he didn't have constant supervision.

The only thing keeping Frank in place was Hazel's hand in his and the fact that Reyna would pulverize him if he disobeyed her.

"You know Jackson," Octavian's voice cut through the hushed voices of the crowd around them, "I think we're making a big mistake by letting you and your friends into this camp."

Hazel rolled her eyes and Frank couldn't help but notice the usual warmth in them was missing as she did so. "Octavian you've made that quite clear."

But Octavian's eyes never wavered from Percy's, who was now watching him closely. "I think you're going to destroy this camp. You're going to try to lead us into a war and we're going to be slaughtered. And it will be on your conscience."

Percy studied the augur in front of him before saying, very seriously, "Octavian you know I care too much about this camp to do that."

"You do." Finally Octavian looked away from Percy and pointed to Annabeth. "But she doesn't. And can you deny that if she was leading an army you would not follow her?"

Percy followed his gaze and suddenly a look of vulnerability flashed across his face. When he looked back to Octavian his eyes were stormy. "You don't even know Annabeth, Octavian."

The blonde boy shook his head slowly. "No I don't. But I have seen things, and I know what your downfall is Percy." Frank was so shocked at what Octavian was saying that he hardly caught that it was one of the first times he had said Percy's actual name. The augur continued, "Besides she's very pretty, and I'm sure many of us could be convinced to follow her."

Percy took a threatening step forwards but Hazel put a hand on his chest. "Percy," she whispered to the son of Poseidon quietly, "stop."

He looked down at her and Frank saw a sort of understanding pass between the two demigods. Percy nodded finally and Hazel stepped back to beside Frank but as soon as she did Percy closed the distance between himself and Octavian and bent down slightly to put his mouth to his ear.

Frank looked at Hazel worriedly, unsure whether to intervene or not, and saw Hazel glance at him as well, but before they could do anything Percy stepped back.

Never had Frank seen a look of pure loathing on someone's face like the one Octavian was wearing at this moment. He met Percy's eyes with such hatred that Frank wondered what Percy had said to him.

Percy's eyes were rarely closed off. Usually Frank saw at least one emotion in them whether it was excitement, pain or something else but right then in that moment Frank didn't have any idea what Percy might have been thinking. He was giving Octavian a stare that Frank wasn't sure was threatening, warning or even fearful.

It was hard to read Percy when his emotions could change at the drop of a hat. But he wouldn't be Percy if he wasn't like that.

"I think you can handle yourself Octavian. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and join my fellow praetor," Percy stressed the word praetor and Octavian minutely winced at the word," and go greet our guests. Please try not to cause anymore trouble."

Without looking at Frank or Hazel Percy turned and made his way through the crowd hurriedly.

What was that about? Frank wondered.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hazel whispered to Frank as they moved to catch up to Percy.

He shrugged, "I dunno. Wonder what he said to Octavian."

Hazel's face hardened. "Whatever it was he deserved it," she said and after that they lapsed into silence until Frank spoke.

"Are you as nervous as I am?"

Hazel's hard look went away and she smiled a little. "Of course I am. But Jason's there! And I can't wait to meet this Annabeth. I'm surprised Percy didn't just rush over there first thing."

Frank looked at the fastly retreating head of messy black hair. "He probably didn't want to anger Reyna."

Hazel looked over at him. "Maybe; but I was thinking that he was more nervous than anything else."

Frank almost laughed until he saw Hazel's serious look. Nervous? No, Percy Jackson never got nervous. Frank had seen him battle an entire army by himself and take them down. The guy had defeated a giant with a pen/sword and a marble statue's head. What reason would Percy have to be nervous?

"Why in the world would Percy be nervous?" Frank asked her bewildered.

Hazel shrugged, "I dunno, the most important person in his life just arrived. They're about to see each other for the first time in what? 8, 9 months? I would be nervous if I were him."

Frank frowned. "How do you know she's the most important person in his life?"

Hazel pushed his shoulder affectionately. "C'mon Frank, Annabeth was the only person he remembered. She has to mean something to him don't you think?"

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right.

"Of course I am." Hazel put on an impression of Octavian, "I am all knowing, my stuffed animals tell me everything and they tell me everything." She looked at him seriously. "I know all of your secrets Frank Zhang."

Frank laughed and Hazel laughed with him; it was one of the best sounds Frank had ever heard. After they calmed down he turned serious. "If anyone knows my secrets you do Hazel."

She stopped and a cute blush colored her cheeks. "Frank you can be so adorably cheesy at times."

He stopped too. "But you love it right?" he asked her, and for a second he was actually nervous.

"Of course I do silly! Didn't I just say it was adorable?"

He blushed again. "Oh yeah."

She laughed and linked their fingers together, starting to walk forwards as she did so. He followed and Frank couldn't help but feel that familiar tingle of warmth spread through him from where her hand met his. Usually Frank hated fire, but right now, with the feeling like it was coursing through his veins, he couldn't find anything wrong with it.

When he finally tore his eyes from Hazel Frank saw that Percy had stopped. There were a few people seperating him from Reyna and the visitors, just enough so that they could not see Percy and he couldn't see them.

He was just standing there, hands tensed at his sides, and Frank saw him take a deep breath.

Hazel and Frank went and stood at one of his shoulders.

"Percy," Hazel asked him, "are you okay?"

For a second Percy hesitated but then he looked over at Hazel and smiled. "Of course I am Hazel, don't worry about me. Just... can't wait to see her."

Frank immediately knew that Percy wasn't telling them everything. If he had learned one thing about the son of Poseidon it was that when he wanted something, he went and got it no matter who or what was in his way. If that had been the only thing worrying Percy then he would have been out there already without another thought.

Hazel seemed to pick up on the lie too. She carefully looked at Percy but then, abruptly turned to try to see the arrivals. "Well we better get out there, Annabeth looks like she's about to tear through the crowd."

Surprisingly Percy smiled and his shoulders relaxed visibly. "Right," he said and looked at Frank, "here we go."

He nodded and smiled at his friend. "Here we go."

Hazel went to stand beside Frank and took his hand while she looked at Percy. "Together."

Percy smiled gratefully at both of them before taking a step forward and making his way through the crowd. Frank and Hazel were close behind him.

As soon as Frank caught sight of the visitors he gasped quietly. Hazel squeezed his hand and Frank knew she had seen what he had.

There was power in the clearing. Not visible power or anything, but there was an aura of something threatening.

Part of it was Percy. The moment he had stepped out into view everyone's eyes had been trained on him. Even Reyna had glanced his way before returning her gaze to a pretty brunette and the guy who was undeniably Jason Grace in his praetor toga.

Frank knew that Percy was powerful and at times, intimidating. But right now it wasn't any of that really that drew your eye to him.

For the first time since Percy had come to Camp Jupiter, Frank saw him totally and completely relax. He smiled, a knowing smile that made Annabeth (very loudly) hitch her breath.

Another thing was Jason. He was exactly how Frank had imagined him being. Tall, blonde, muscular and regal. Frank had heard so much about this guy that he felt like he knew him already and they hadn't even talked to each other yet. It was like meeting a celebrity, Frank realized. You knew so much about them that you felt like you knew them. Frank saw the hyper boy who had sent the message and the pretty girl both looking at Percy and Frank wondered if they felt the same way about him.

Reyna looked back and forth between their trio and the group of strangers like she was waiting for someone to say something. Her gaze lingered on both Percy and Jason and Frank felt an uncomfortable feeling begin to form in his stomach.

There was something in the way that Jason was eyeing the praetor cloak on Percy's shoulders that made Frank wary. He supposed he couldn't blame the guy, come home and find the powerful position you had held had been taken away from you and given to someone else, but in that one look Frank could almost visibly see the testosterone coming from Jason.

The other guy, Leo Frank remembered him saying, was interesting looking. He was skinny, not muscly, and his skin wasn't scarred or blemished except for an oil smudge just in front of his left ear. His eyes were filled with humor and he gave Frank the feeling that if he trusted this guy he would end up with whipped cream in his hair or something. Leo kept fidgeting and his eyes were glancing around at everything, Frank saw him nudge the pretty girl and whisper something in her ear but he was too far away to hear what it was.

The pretty girl was just that; pretty. She wasn't tough looking, although she gave you the feeling that she was smarter and stronger than you would think, and her eyes were almost magnetic, drawing your eyes to the ever changing colors in them. One moment Frank saw blue, then green, and then flecks of gray. She was slightly darker skinned but not as much as Hazel, and her hair was messy but in a good looking way.

She wasn't as pretty as Hazel, Frank decided, but she was pretty.

Then there was Annabeth.

Before she had caught sight of Percy she had looked fierce, tense and ready for anything. Her eyes had been roving the crowd and Frank had caught how startlingly grey they were. She had messy blonde hair in a ponytail, and her t-shirt was slightly too big for her but not very noticeably so. She stood a little away from the others with a few feet between herself and Leo who was closest to her. She was alone, but she still gave you the sense that she could take you down and not even break a  
sweat.

When Percy had told Hazel and Frank that he was a Greek, Frank had ashamedly hoped that not all Greeks were as powerful as he was. He had immediately regretted the thought, but there had still been a part of him that couldn't deny the threat if they were. If the Romans and Greeks ended up not getting along and the Greeks were all like Percy then Frank knew the Romans wouldn't stand a very good chance.

No one, repeat no one, at the Roman camp had been able to take Percy down. The only person who Frank had seen that could had been the Amazon girl guards and even then Percy had been caught off guard.

It wasn't like Percy was a god or anything Frank thought, but he definitely would have made a good one.

Annabeth looked powerful. Maybe not like Percy did, but you could just tell she was cunning and her stance suggested that she had been trained to fight, and trained to fight well.

But when she had caught sight of the son of Poseidon immediately she had relaxed her rigid posture, her eyes had went from looking at everyone to one person, and she had gain a spark in them that made her seem much prettier.

In response, when Percy caught sight of her, he had relaxed. His eyes had sparked. He had smiled like there was nothing wrong in the world, and Frank felt like he was interrupting a very private moment between the two demigods.

Frank noticed Hazel drop a hand from Percy's shoulder and saw Percy inch his right foot forwards...

"Jason Grace, my former colleague..." Reyna said, breaking Frank's train of thought. "I welcome you home," she said, and Frank could detect a slight coolness in her voice. "And these, your friends-" but she never got to finish her sentence.

Percy stepped forward and Frank saw Hazel lift her hand again to restrain him but he was already out of her reach. He and Annabeth were running towards each other and there was a look in both of their eyes that made Frank know whoever got in their way would regret it.

Romans around Frank cried out but Percy paid them no heed. Frank himself was wondering if he should turn into an elephant again and wrap Percy in his trunk to stop him but before he could Percy and Annabeth finally reached each other.

It seemed like they molded into each other, puzzle pieces that were just not being put together. Percy's arms wrapped around Annabeth's frame and she all but dissapeared into his chest while her made their way around him. He buried his face in the curls of her hair and for a second they just stayed like that, holding each other like they had finally gotten all that was precious in the world.

They both drew their heads back in unison and leaned towards each other. When their lips met Hazel squeezed Frank's hand again and he looked at her.

"I'm so happy for him." she told him giddily.

He couldn't help but smile back, "Me too."

They both turned to watch the happy couple and saw when they finally broke apart. Percy sighed happily and closed his eyes. Annabeth smiled in return and Frank noticed her face lit up when his eyes met hers again. He reached up to cup her face and opened his mouth to speak.

"Gods, I never thought-"

He was cut off. It seemed like Annabeth had a habit of doing that to people, Frank thought through his shock at seeing Percy fly over the girls shoulder. He landed with what Frank would have thought have been a painful thud but Percy just lay there.

Frank took a step forwards, ready to change into something, but Hazel placed a hand on his arm. "Wait," she said quietly and her gold eyes were filled with curiosity when they met his.

Percy opened his eyes just in time for Annabeth to press her knee to his chest and her arm to his throat. Frank looked at Hazel again and she shook her head, silently telling him not to move.

The blonde curls in the ponytail slid to her shoulder when she leaned down, partially blocking Frank's view of Annabeth's face, but what he did see surprised him.

Tears. Shining bright in the girls eyes, were threatening to fall and Annabeth's lip was wobbling slightly. She put her mouth to Percy's ear. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Frank's friend laughed. He laughed and when he was done laughing he smiled.

Now maybe it was just Frank, but if he ever had a girl take him down like that and angrily speak to him, the last thing he would have done was laugh. Yell maybe, cower definitely, but for sure not laugh. In his experience with girls (which wasn't much) if you laughed at them when they wanted to kill you it just made you look more killable in their eyes; and it made it less regrettable to them when they finally did murder you.

But Annabeth relaxed as soon as she heard the first 'ha' escape Percy's lips. When he finally settled down enough he spoke, "Consider me warned," he said happily, "I missed you too."

That seemed to be enough for Annabeth. She stood up, dusted herself off calmly like nothing had ever happened, and extended a hand to the son of Poseidon who took it gratefully while still chuckling.

Frank leaned over to Hazel, "Umm do we have a mentally disabled best friend?" he asked her.

Hazel looked over at Percy and then turned to Frank seriously. "Yes. Yes we do."

Frank glanced at Percy who was still acting giddy and then back to Hazel. "What do we do about it?"

Hazel looked at Frank deviously, "Well do you want to go over there and tell him?"

Frank gulped at the thought. Percy would probably hit him over the head with a trident if he did that. "No, I think I'm good."

Hazel nodded and smiled. "At least he got Annabeth to calm down. That girl's scary."

"Got that right," Frank muttered before Jason cleared his throat.

"So... yeah. It's good to be back."

Frank laughed and Hazel smiled at the son of Jupiter's humor. After the reunion that had just went down it made Frank scared to see what a whole camp would do when they saw Percy again.

Saw Percy again... Frank frowned slightly. Percy would probably want to go back and live there right? Of course he would, Frank chided himself, it was his home. Besides it sounded like he was pretty important over there too so even if Percy wanted to stay there the other demigods might not let him leave.

Frank laughed as an image of Percy screaming and shooting water as angry Greeks bearing celestial bronze weapons came after him. It sounded morbid but in his mind it was quite a funny picture.

Hazel leaned over to whisper to him after a couple of minutes of standing silently. "Should we introduce ourselves?"

He shrugged. "Not sure, someone should write an instruction manual on what to do in this situation."

Hazel laughed. "I can just picture you doing that! And it would be called... How to Greet Your Former Enemies Nicely. It would be a bestseller."

Frank frowned at her, "I don't like writing though."

Hazel winked. "Then I guess it won't be you writing that amazing book now will it?" He was about to reply when Hazel grabbed his hand. "C'mon let's go meet Annabeth at least. Percy will keep her friendly."

Frank looked over to Percy and Annabeth and saw they had been joined by the pretty girl, Jason and Reyna. As Frank watched he saw Reyna clasp her hands and shout out "Centurions!"

"Well I have to go now, don't I?" Frank muttered to Hazel under his breath.

"Let's go then!" Hazel replied happliy dragging him to go stand beside Percy.

These visitors were surprising, Frank had already deduced that much. He just hoped they didn't have any more tricks up their sleeve because Frank could tell the other Romans wouldn't take kindly to another attack on one of their praetors.

Thinking about it niether would Frank.

oooOOOooo

**So there's Frank. Listen guys I'm not going to update soon. So don't expect an update in the next couple of weeks. Exams are next week and I have some personal problems (like really bad personal problems) going on right now and the only reason I updated today was because the guilt of not was literally keeping me awake at nights.**

**So now don't be dissapointed if I don't update for a month or something, it probably won't be that long, but if it is then :/ sorry, I apologize.**

**Sorry if Frank was OOC btw, I was rushing through this chapter and I couldn't really put much emotion in it because the emotions I'm feeling right now are crappy and not very nice to read.**

**Thanks to everyone, you don't know how much your reviews, follows and favourites mean to me. Seriously right now they are one of the only things that make me smile lately. You guys are amazing.**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not a man and therefore not Rick Riordan. He owns the right to these amazing characters and stories people I do not!**

**Octavian's POV**

When Octavian had first seen Percy he had immediately known he was going to end up hating him.

His whole persona around him was lazy. His hair, his posture even his speech. He was about a year younger than Octavian but despite all of that when Octvaian had first seen him he had felt a chill of fear; something Octavian hadn't felt in years.

Then the first thing he had said was 'are you killing small animals?' and Octavian had disregared the emotion. This Percy Jackson was obviously not the smartest, he may have been brawny but he wasn't brainy. And brains were what you had to watch out for. Octavian had learned that at a young age.

So now Octavian hated Percy Jackson with a passion. But not for the reasons everybody else thought.

Yes he had taken the praetor position. Yes he had gotten all of the glory of the battle for killing the giant, and yes it was him who had rescued the eagle. But that wasn't why Octavian was wary of Percy.

Octavian didn't like Percy because Percy was the first person in years who he had misjudged. At first glance Octavian had seen a formidable enemy, someone who was good with a weapon, but withing a few minutes of talking to the son of Neptune Octavian had decided he was silly and nothing to worry about. He obviously wasn't much smarter than a Lare and therefore wasn't a threat.

Octavian had been very wrong about that. And that was why he hated Percy so much. Percy had proven him wrong, even if he had only proved it to Octavian himself. Octavian wasn't used to being wrong. If Percy had tricked Octavian once then who's to say he wouldn't do it again?

He didn't trust Percy. If Octavian (a man who prided himself on being a good judge of character) was wrong about him and fooled by his joking demeanor, then why would it be so ludicrous for Percy to have lied to an entire camp?

Romans prided themselves on being smart and being able to see through cons but Octavian knew that it was a weakness of theirs. The true way to discover a con was to always see one coming, and with Percy Octavian had already failed.

He was going to make sure not to do so again.

So he warned the camp. He told them not to let a warship (Hello! An entire warship? Was that not a clear sign of attack?) enter camp premises and he told Reyna to blow it out of the sky.

But no one listened. Even Mitchell, Octavian's closest friend at camp, had been won over by Percy's fraud. They all worshipped him, like he was a god sent from Olympus itself to save them. But Octavian knew better.

Percy was no god, no matter how much he portrayed and acted like he was. No matter how many people thought he was, Octavian knew better. Once Percy finally did die- it was inevitable really, with all of the situations he put himself in- everyone else would be crushed. But not Octavian.

Because Percy couldn't live forever, no matter how much he wanted to or how much anyone else thought he would.

Now, as the ship started to slow and hover above the camp boundaries, Octavian pushed his way through the crowd, determind to find Reyna. Reyna was smarter than some of the others, surely she would be able to see the threat posed by this 'meeting'.

There! He saw her dark hair making it's way through the crowd, accompanied by Jackson himself. Good. Octavian wanted him there for this.

"Reyna you can't seriously be letting these graceus into our camp!"

Reyna turned and Octavian was met by her hard brown eyes. "Why yes Octavian, I am. We already discussed this at the Senate meeting. You were there, remember?"

So even Reyna was buying Percy's story. Fine, but Octavian would make her see the truth. Above all, he would protect this camp. "But we don't know if their trustworthy! They could attack us at any minute and we would have let them in the camp willingly!"

"Well then we won't go in the camp." Jackson's voice sounded before Reyna's could and Octavian hated the slightly exasperated tone in his voice. Why couldn't he just let Octavian protect his camp, warn them of the visions he had seen years ago that were only now starting to surface in his memory. Visions of Roman demigods around him, charging up a grassy hill with a huge pine tree stationed on the crest of it. And air view from Octavian's own point of view, looking down at a trio of girls, feeling the flaps of the giant eagle beneath him.

There was even one of people Octavian didn't know, all wearing armor, all with orange t-shirts on beneath the armor. And each one of them had a look on their face that was a mixture of fear, dissapointment and resolution.

And Octavian was sure more foretellings would arrive if he consulted the auguries once again.

Percy continued, unaware of the cold glare Octavian sent his way. "It's a perfectly good day, we could just meet them here on the field of Mars until we're all comfortable with one another."

Octavian couldn't stand the way everyone around Percy nodded, like he was the voice of reason. Like he was the smart one! "Look here Jackson-"

"Octavian." Reyna said warningly, "Percy is your praetor and you will adress him as such."

Octavian hated having to obey Reyna. He hated it almost as much as he hated having to obey Percy. Reyna was a strong woman, everyone knew that and only a fool would deny it.

But she was a woman. And women were impacted much more by their emotions than men were, which made them dangerous in a position of leadership. Women were softer, they could not cut out or ignore the part of their hearts that sympathized with anyone or thing willing to tell or show them a sob story. Every woman sympathized, even a little, with something that could spin a convincing tale around them, and every woman was susceptible by that.

It was the only reason Octavian didn't like Reyna as a leader. If she had been a man, less privy to compassion or more able to inflict punishment, Octavian would have followed her willingly and servingly. It was one of the reasons he was so desperate to become praetor, to help Reyna make decisions she was incapable of making by her lonesome, and while Percy was a man, he was the exact type of person Reyna should be watching against.

The only way to convince Reyna was with the truth. She needed to know the full extent of the danger this situatuion posed for the demigods she led, and Octavian needed to be the one to help her, to get her to see what was so plainly the truth. He tried to explain to her when all he wanted to do was take a canon and blow the warship out of the sky. "I forsee terrible things for New Rome if this meeting is carried out! There will be destruction and battle! If you two praetors," he spat the word out at Percy with contempt, "know what's good for this camp then you will shoot this warship out of the sky and send these incoming demigods away."

"Octavian have you forgotten that your former praetor is on that ship? Jason Grace is finally returning to us and you wish for us to blow him and his company out of the sky? Percy has testified already that the Greeks mean us no harm and he knows that if he betrays us it is of the utmost crime. He would never risk the wrath of our forces on him or his friends. If Jason really is on that ship then the Greeks will have the backing of 2 Roman praetors. Do you not trust your elected leaders?" Reyna asked him, all attempt at warmth and patience gone from her expression.

Octavian felt the beggining of a blush on his neck and calmly pushed aside the anger and impatience that was overcoming him. "No Praetor," was all he managed to choke out.

"Good." Reyna said firmly, before looking to Percy and speaking to him loud enough so that Octavian could hear. "Percy I would like you, Hazel and Frank to keep an eye on Octavian. Settle him down. I am going to go and greet our guests and when you are finished with Octavian you may join me."

Octavian saw Jackson open his mouth and felt another flash of exasperation. This boy was not a leader. He couldn't even obey one simple command, even if it was a command Octavian didn't approve of. Octavian watched as Hazel (the daughter of Pluto, Octavian thought with disgust, nudged him) "Of course Reyna," she said to the  
leader.

Reyna nodded and turned, making her way to the new arrivals. Octavian looked at Percy appraisingly, wondering just how long he would be babysat before the three of them left. Maybe if Octavian drove him away...?

An idea struck the blonde and he opened his mouth. "You know Jackson," Octavian's voice was clear and precise, wanting to strike it's mark on the dark haired boy in front of him. "I think we're making a big mistake by letting you and your friends into this camp."

Hazel answered him, but Octavian saw Percy's stance harden at his words. "Octavian you've made that quite clear." Hazel said.

Percy was now scrutinizing him, looking as if for a second he was actually trying to figure something out. But Octavian had been taught how to hide his thoughts and emotions for years, he wouldn't show them now. He continued as if Hazel hadn't spoke. "I think you're going to destroy this camp. You're going to try to lead us into a war and we're going to be slaughtered. And it will be on your conscience."

Finally Percy answered him and even Octavian was surprised at how earnest his answer was. "Octavian you know I care too much about this camp to do that."

"You do." Now Octavian could really deal the blow he wanted. He turned and pointed to the blonde who had just come down from the ship. "But she doesn't. And can you deny that if she was leading an army you would not follow her?"

Octavian knew, when he saw the exposed look on Percy's face, that he had struck some sort of nerve. Whenever Octavian had mentioned Annabeth to Percy he had gone stoic, like the thought of someone like Octavian even being near her was painful to him.

"You don't even know Annabeth Octavian," Percy said; and the warning in his voice made Octavian keep going, wanting to see just how far he could push until Percy cracked.

He shook his head slowly. "No I don't. But I have seen things, and I know what your downfall is Percy." The name of the praetor before him tasted bitter in Octavian's mouth, so strange of a feeling that he hardly paid attention to the shocked looks of Frank and Hazel. He saw only Percy, and Octavian knew what this bluff would do to him later. Finally, Octavian said something that was partly the truth, partly a lie. "Besides she's very pretty, and I'm sure many of us could be convinced to follow her."

So that's what made the great graecus crack. Percy took a step forward, and in that moment Octavian really did figure out what his weakness was.

Annabeth. Of course, even in the short times Percy and Octavian had spoken to one another, the mention of Annabeth had gotten more of a reaction than anything else from him. Why hadn't Octavian seen it before?

Hazel stopped Percy mid-stride. "Percy," she whispered to the son of Poseidon quietly, "stop."

Octavian saw the silent exhange between the two friends and relaxed when Percy did. Octavian hadn't even noticed he was tense, and that he had subconsciously put himself in a fighting stance.

The moment Hazel stepped away however, Percy closed the gap between himself and Octaician and Octavian was sure from the look on his face that he was going to hit him.

But that didn't happen.

Octavian had never noticed that Percy was taller than him before. Not by much, only a couple of inches, but it was suddenly very noticeable when Percy had to lean down and Octavian felt Percy's breath on his ear.

The words came out strangled and harsh, but still understandable. "You don't know me. Or anyone from my home. But I know you. I know the thing you want most is to be praetor and I know that you absolutely hate that I got the title. Remember that here, right now, I lead you. No matter how much you threaten me, you can't do anything about it and I know how much that kills you inside. You may know my weakness Octavian, but I also know yours."

Never before had Octavian wanted to strike someone down as much as he did now. Never before had Octavian felt this overwhelming sense of embarrasment mixed with anger.

Without giving Octavian a chance to respond Percy stepped back and spoke again."I think you can handle yourself Octavian. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and join my fellow praetor," Octavian winced at the word," and go greet our guests. Please try not to cause anymore trouble."

And as if that settled everything, Jackson walked off without another word, with Frank and Hazel following after a pause.

For second Octavian stood there, unable to say anything or move even an inch. Around him Romans were giving him curious looks. Suddenly the irritation and annoyance Octavian was feeling burst from his lips.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he snapped at them, and then smirking when they did.

He hurriedly turned and shoved his way through the crowd, not bothering to apologise when he hit someone out of his way. He shoved a third cohort kid out of the way and heard him yelp when he fell to the ground but Octavian didn't stop. Finally he found Mitchell standing with his neck craned to look at the new arrivals. When he felt Octavian stop to stand behind him he smiled at the augur before looking back over people's heads to see what was going on.

"Octavian, Percy was right! I see Jason! And there's two smoking hot girls with him..." Mitchell told him happily, seeming to have forgotten the battle that happened only hours ago.

Octavian rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he said while standing slightly taller to see as well, "they can't be that-"

His voice faltered when he caught sight of Annabeth up close.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was nice, her body obviously trained for fighting, but Octavian wasn't drawn to any of that. No what made him stop talking were her eyes.

Grey, just like the goddess Minerva's, but they held such an extent of knowledge in them that Octavian knew from a glance that she would have to be an aly or she would make a formidable enemy.

She was staring at something with a much too obvious hope and relief in her eyes. And when Octavian saw what she was looking at his eyes narrowed.

She was staring at Percy Jackson like he was a drug she had been deprived of. Her eyes never wavered, didn't even seem to notice anyone except the 17 year old boy in front of her.

In fact, Octavian saw with a flash of repulsion, all of the arrivals from the ship were staring at the son of Poseidon.

It was like he was a god, Octavian thought bitterly, with the way that everyone saw him. They idolized him, saw him as a saviour.

When were they going to realize that he just wasn't as great as they all thought he was?

Octavian started when he heard Reyna's voice, and watched as she turned to face Jason. "Jason Grace, my former colleague." The cool tone of her voice surprised Octavian and the augur felt a smirk adorn his face when Jason gave Reyna a confused look. "I welcome you home; and these, your friends-"

With a look of determination Annabeth stepped out of line. And Octavian saw that Percy stepped towards her at the same time. With only a slight falter in their stride they both took of running towards each other.

Octavian reached for his pilum, cursing when it wasn't there. He saw other Romans reach for weapons they had left behind and sighed. Taking down the Greeks would be slightly harder without weapons but not impossible.

But the Romans never got the chance, because instead of attacking as Octavian had thought, Percy and Annabeth slammed into each other.

They hugged.

Never would octavian understand the way that Percy could so freely show emotion in public. Nor the way Annabeth (who had seemed smart) went along and did the same thing. It was like they were drawn to each other, unable to fight any longer and not really wanting to.

Octavian saw all of that emotion on display in the few seconds they stood together. When they finally pulled away Octavian saw a slight sheen in Annabeth's eyes and made a noise of disgust.

Weakness. Greeks needed to learn how to compose themselves. Didn't they know that emotions made you vulnerable and weak? Susceptible and gullible?

Romans knew better. They were stronger and knew how to hide their weaknesses.

They kissed and Octavian heard awww's echo throughout the crowd from the Romans and sighed. When would the rest of them learn?

Mitchell looked over to him happily. "Cheer up Octavian! Maybe things will be better now."

Octavian met his shining hope-filled eyes but then looked away. "They were fine before," he muttered, but he said nothing more for fear of crushing his friends hopes.

Mitchell smiled anyways. "You always were too serious. Would it kill you to laugh a little? Maybe to trust them?"

"What if it's a mistake?"

Mitchell shrugged. "Then we'll go with your plan and hunt them down for treason and attack. But I don't think they're the enemy. Percy came with the tidings of Juno remember?"

"Yeah yeah I remember."

Mitchell was just about to reply when everyone around them gasped and most took a step forward. When the two friends looked over the heads of the people in front of them they saw Annabeth pinning Percy Jackson to the ground.

"I knew it! They're here to fight us!" Octavian said.

Mitchell put a hand out, blocking him from stepping forward. "Wait," he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

As Octavian looked back he saw Annabeth lean down and whisper something to Percy. The dark haired boys face changed from surprised to slight satisfaction and contentment.

Insane, was what Octavian thought bitterly.

Percy laughed, causing Octavian to grudgingly step back. Octavian saw his lips move and heard snippets of what he said. "... warned... missed you too."

Abruptly Annabeth got off of him and helped him stand. Percy took it and dusted himself off when he had regained his feet.

After that the Roman crowd thickened and Octavian couldn't see over people's heads or hear what anyone was saying over the murmurs.

"Come on," he muttered to Mitchell, "let's go make sure things don't get out of hand."

Mitchell rolled his eyes but followed his friend nonetheless. "Alright Octavian. I wanna hear what's going on anyways."

The augur caught a last glimpse through the crowd. Percy and Annabeth, arm in arm and looking like they had just won the whole world.

Not for long, Octavian thought bitterly.

Believe me Jackson, you won't have these people fooled for long.

oooOOOooo

**So I'm back but just for a bit. Again (just warning you) I'm not sure when the next upload will be. I'm gonna be moving stuff into my mom's new house this summer (fun :/ ) and writing won't be easy for me. Bear with me guys! **

**Wasn't really sure how to write Octavian but there you go, that's my take on him. Hope you liked it, if you didn't then sorry bout that. Suggestions for next character's POV are accepted!**

**And finally... it's summer! Yay! More time to write and more time to read! I already got sunburnt though which was not fun :( **

**Review? Favourite? Follow? You know I love them all! **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Gwen's POV**

It was days like this that Gwen was happy she had given up her Centurion rank to Frank and moved to the city of New Rome. College was great, Gwen loved learning something other than how to throw a spear with the best balance, aim knives and deflect blows with shields. She loved how everyone was happy, that kids walked around with families and there was always smiles.

But Gwen missed being in a Cohort. She missed the easy fighting techniques and styles she had used since she could walk and missed the feeling of comrades around her. People who would give their lives for her and whom she would lay down her soul for. Gwen loved the rush of battle, the feeling when you saw your friends after a great win. For years that was all Gwen had ever known, and then she had given it up for her future.

Then the battle had happened.

Monsters had been everywhere. Demigods who had been defeated lay on the ground, their friends were careful not to trip on them because that would mean death. The monsters just crushed or smashed anything in their path. There had even been a giant.

The families of New Rome had gone in the deepest recesses of the city and stayed there. The men (grown men who had left the ranks of camp and had families or had left for schooling) had gone to help the people in battle. Some women had gone as well, but most were mothers and had chosen to stay with the smaller children who were not yet old enough for the training of camp.

Gwen had stood on the sidelines. Unable to move, but unable to tear her gaze away from the battle raging almost right in front of her.

Then a familiar figure had caught Gwen's eyes and she had ran, picking up a fallen spear as she went, to help her friend.

Dakota stood there, desperately trying to fend off a cyclopes. It was an ugly cyclopes, clad in mishappen armor with an axe, but it was slowly backing Dakota up. As Gwen watched she saw Dakota stab with his spear but then stumble.

Just fabulous. He had been drinking Kool Aid again. Great timing.

Suddenly, as she was running towards him, Gwen saw a hellhound leap out of the crowd around Dakota and the cyclopes.

Dakota's back was turned. He couldn't see it and wouldn't hear over the screams of battle.

There was only one thing for Gwen to do.

She had been drilled over and over again to never distract a comrade in battle but this was Dakota. She would not let him die. Not if she could help it.

The scream made it's way out of Gwen's throat, sounding desperate and pleading. "_DAKOTA_!"

Thank the gods he understood.

For a second when he heard her voice he froze and Gwen saw a smile light up his face. But then it seemed he heard the low growls of the hellhound.

With a strike so fast Gwen could hardly see it Dakota turned and stabbed the hellhound right in it's furry chest. With a yelp it dissolved.

Gwen immediately ran faster and took her familiar place of being back to back with her friend. She slashed the cyclopes in front of her with the tip of her spear, satisfied when it let out a roar of pain.

Dakota's voice had sounded in her ear. "Glad to see you back Gwenny."

It was a nickname from years ago and yet Gwen couldn't help but feel comforted by his voice and the familiar word. "Glad to see you're not dead. Kota you've gotta be more careful."

He laughed and glanced at the cyclopes which had just stomped it's foot impatiently while wordlessly roaring.

Dakota answered her, his voice a shade higher than before from fear. "How about we finish this beast and then you can scold me?"

Gwen nodded and turned her head just enough to smile at him. "Deal."

They worked with a style they had grown accustomed to over the years. Dakota was the louder of the two, he always distracted by going in for the most obvious and direct attack. Gwen, with her quiet fierceness would always somehow sneak around the monster until she found an opening.

It was as easy as breathing, working with Dakota. He knew Gwen's strengths and weaknesses as well as she knew his own and it made covering the other that much easier.

Finally, after a lucky stab through the side of the cyclopes breast plate just above its ribs, they had beaten the monster.

Dakota came up to her and gave her a hug. "I've missed you Gwenny. The 5th just isn't the same without you."

She pulled back and smiled more warmly than before. "I'm sure the cohort is surviving just fine without me."

Dakota shrugged and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well they are I guess. But I still miss you."

A warmth spread through Gwen but she managed not to blush. "I miss you too."

Suddenly he smiled and changed topics the way only Dakota could. "C'mon, let's go see what this crowd is up to."

Gwen looked behind her and saw that Dakota was right, there was a huge crowd of demigods, all circled around something. When Gwen and Dakota reached them they managed to push their way through until they were in front of everyone.

Percy was fighting a giant. He had a terrible look of dark rage that Gwen had never seen on anyone's face before and she faintly heard him as he lifted up the now all too familiar face of Terminus.

"I'd like you to meet my friend Terminus. He's a god."

A look of understanding and fear overcame the giants face before it was smashed in with the marble head. As Gwen watched she saw the huge being dissolve and Percy stagger away from him, looking utterly exhausted. That was all she saw before people converged around him.

Dakota didn't move from her side. When he turned and looked at her Gwen saw his familiar crazy grin. "So just another day with the camp right?"

Gwen couldn't help it. Maybe it was the stress of the battle or maybe it was the joy that Dakota hadn't been hurt and they had won but Gwen laughed. A slightly hysterical laugh that Dakota joined in on. "Just your average day."

Dakota met her eyes and smiled. "You know Percy brought back the eagle. He let me carry it and for the first time in a while... people looked up to me."

"Dakota..." Gwen said, trailing off when she couldn't find anything to say.

He smiled sadly. "When I became Centurion I was actually normal. Not addicted to Kool Aid and able to stand on my own 2 feet without falling. But then I had to lead the 5th and we kept losing over and over and over again. Eventually you joined me as a Centurion and Jason came and we were better." He looked down. "But then he dissapeared and things went downhill for us."

Gwen knew all of this. She knew that when Dakota lost Jason (one of his best friends) he started drinking more and more kool aid and eventually you never saw him without that familiar red stain around him mouth.

"Then Percy gave me the eagle and I helped lead us into battle. I killed so many monsters and people actually followed me again. It was like when Jason was here, but better because it was more real and it actually counted." Dakota explained to her.

Gwen looked around. "Where's the eagle now?"

Dakota glanced down sheepishly. "I dropped it."

"What?! Dakota, the eagle!-"

"I know, I know." He laughed. "I gave it to Bobby after I picked it up. My hands were shaking from the kool aid and I thought it would be safer for him to carrry it."

Gwen shook her head. "You're amazing."

He smiled. "Thanks Gwenny."

Before she could say anything else a shout ran through the ranks of demigods. "Praetor, praetor!"

Gwen saw as Percy was raised on a shield and carried away. She and Dakota were just about to follow when she felt something slam into her and knock her to the ground. Then everything had gone black.

That was the last thing she remembered before waking up the next morning in the infirmary with Dakota next to her. "Thank the gods!" He had exclaimed. "I wasn't going to the Senate meeting until I knew you would be okay."

Hurriedly he had explained what happened. A stray hellhound had rammed into her and caused her to hit her head on the ground and fall unconscious. Dakota had killed it right away and then rushed her to the infirmary. She hadn't woken up all through the night and had missed the feast.

When Dakota had finished explaining he smiled. "Now I really gotta go Gwenny, Reyna will kill me if I'm late. I'm not sure if Percy will be able to stop her."

Gwen had smiled at him. "Go. I'll be fine."

Dakota had deftly leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Just a peck but both of their cheeks were flushed by the time he rose and met her eyes. "I'm really glad you're okay Gwen."

It was only after he had left that Gwen noticed his breath didn't even smell faintly of kool aid.

Now she was one of many in a crowd below the huge warship hovering over the soil. She knew that she should have been back in the city helping with repairs but she didn't care. She wanted to see these newcomers, to see if they were truly as Percy said. If they would help.

And yes, okay. Maybe she was here to see if Jason was there too. He was her friend after all. She missed him and if there was even a chance he was there she would make sure.

The first person to drop from the ladder was a blonde. She was pretty, looked to be about 16-17. The first thing Gwen noticed about her was her eyes. Swirling grey, holding such a varying range of emotions. And her posture was stiff and tense, giving Gwen the impression that she was just as nervous about them as they were about her.

She had good reason to be. The people around her were Roman after all.

But Gwen saw she was anxiously searching the crowd, her eyes taking in everyone. As she searched she slumped further and when she eventually looked at everyone she made a visible effort to stand straight.

She was looking for someone, Gwen realized when those startling grey eyes met her own for a second. When she looked away Gwen tried to think of who it could be but came up blank.

But then the thoughts of the blonde girl were erased from Gwen's mind.

Jason had dropped down beside her and following him were 2 more demigods. They weren't anything special, a girl and a boy. They had no outstanding physical features and were quite plain next to Jason.

Gwen could hardly stop herself from running and throwing her arms around him and then slapping him. Hard.

He had been gone for months! She and Reyna had been worried sick! And now here he was, looking the same as ever with a shy smile.

Jason was like her younger brother, everyone knew that, and right now Gwen was seriously considering murdering him.

No signs, nothing to suggest where he had gone and yet now he stood here not saying anything with only a shy smile to apologize for his lack of absence.

Reyna stepped out of the crowd and Gwen sighed at the slight distress she saw on her friend's face. She only saw it because she had known Reyna for years and even then Gwen knew Reyna was a lot more upset and emotional than Gwen could visibly see.

No one said anything and Gwen could almost feel the tension in the group. Thank gods you weren't allowed to bring weapons to New Rome because otherwise things could go very bad very fast.

Then Percy stepped out of the crowd.

Gwen had to admit he did look good in the praetor robe. Even the bed sheet looked okay over his shirt and jeans. If Gwen hadn't known any better she probably would have thought he was a god with the power coming from him. Even Jason would be beat by this guy, Gwen knew. She had seen both in battle and if Percy could beat Reyna (which he had) than he could probably beat Jason.

He had changed a lot from the boy who had carried Juno across the Tiber. Gwen still remembered how lost and afraid he had looked and now here he was barely a week later. Praetor, meeting up with his old friends, having defeated a giant and if the rumors were true, an army of lares. Now he walked with an air of confidence, a look that told you he wasn't afraid of anything anymore.

And the moment the blonde girl caught sight of him Gwen was sure she felt a spark in the air. When she and Percy met eyes it was like they didn't see anyone else, didn't care about anything going on around them. The blonde immediately relaxed as did Percy and it was then that Gwen put the pieces together.

Percy was who she had been looking for. She was the 'Annabeth' that Percy had been looking so hard for. Gwen knew it, she felt it. She could see it.

Reyna glanced at Percy and Annabeth before looking to Jason, obviously trying to break the tension. "Jason Grace, my former colleague." Her voice held an edge that Gwen heard clearly and understood.

So Gwen had been right. Reyna had feelings for Jason before he had dissapeared. And now that he was back she didn't know what to make of it.

Gwen saw Reyna staring at something and when she followed her eyes she saw that Jason and the other girl who had come from the ship were holding hands.

Gwen sighed softly. Oh Jason, she thought forlornly. You never could keep yourself out of trouble could you?

And Gwen knew that he had no idea what he was doing to the praetor who had formerly been his best friend.

Reyna looked back to Jason's face with obvious effort. "I welcome you home. And these your friends-"

Without looking at anyone Percy moved forwards from beside Reyna and in the same instant Annabeth moved towards him. They slammed into each other and kissed and Gwen heard people give audible sighs. She was one of them.

Even though Gwen was Roman she had always been a hopeless romantic. And if this meeting was anything, it was (very surprisingly) romantic. Gwen was happy for Percy. He deserved this, Gwen knew that already. She had barely had a conversation with the guy but she liked him nonetheless and respected him even more.

And Gwen was happy for this girl who she didn't know at all. If she had missed Percy as much as he had missed her then she deserved this too. Just by looking at them Gwen could tell they were perfectly matched for one another and had known each other for a while.

She felt Dakota come up beside her. "I didn't expect that." He said.

Gwen smiled. "It's Percy. He's not exactly good with keeping things Roman now is he?"

Dakota smiled. "I guess not."

Gwen was just about to say something else when she heard a soft thud. She looked and gasped slightly.

Percy was laying on the ground with this girl pinning him down. He looked stunned for a moment before he smiled.

It was the first time Gwen had seen him be defeated by anyone in anything and he smiled?

Annabeth leaned down and her hair fell to block Gwen's view of both hers and Percy's faced but she still heard the hissed words. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Apparently unable to say more she trailed off but thankfully Percy filled the what would be awkward silence.

He laughed.

And Gwen could understand why.

Obviously he wasn't hurt. He had his girlfriend back (well she assumed Annabeth as his girlfriend), Annabeth had obviously missed him and at the moment no one was trying to kill him. If Gwen had been in his position she probably would have laughed too.

When he went quiet he was still smiling like a mad man. "Consider me warned," he told her. "I missed you too."

Apparently that solved everything because Annabeth pulled him up without another word. The way their eyes never left one another made Gwen warm inside and she could see that everyone else had been affected in some way by the surprising reunion of the couple.

These newcomers may not have been Roman but Gwen already liked them. If they had the guts to show their emotions like that in front of everyone then Gwen considered them strong and brave. Besides, she thought while looking at Dakota, the Romans could afford to be a little more emotional at times.

oooOOOooo

**Review please! Suggestions for next POV are welcome!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Even though I really wish I owned all of this I don't. And the more people talk about it the sadder the fact is so let's just leave it at that.**

**Dakota POV**

"DAKOTA!"

That voice... the moment Dakota had heard it he had froze.

She had been gone for only a couple of days but he had already missed her voice. Her crazy infectious smile and the way she saw good in people no matter what they did. How she hated fighting but did it anyway because she knew it was the only way to save her friends. Her sparkling eyes, always holding warmth.

The way that no matter how much kool aid he drank she would always be there to help him clean up whatever mess he had made.

He felt his face smile at the voice and he immediately felt comfort despite the huge cryclopes lumbering in front of him.

But now the voice held worry. Warning and fear. Dakota had always been able to read Gwen, even without seeing her face. So he understood the moment she screamed his name.

He let years of training overtake his body, his mind went blank. He regained his feet and moved away from the cyclopes to spin around. Faintly he saw a flash of the heelhounds fur before gold dust blew everywhere and heard the surpriesed yelp before there was silence.

Before he could turn back around he felt someone at his back.

He knew who it was. Even through his kool aid fogged brain he knew who it was and he felt a flutter of nervousness in his stomach before a smile made it's way onto his face. "Glad to see you back Gwenny." he said into her ear.

She glanced to him and when his eyes met hers... it was like she had never left. "Glad to see you're not dead. Kota you've gotta be more careful."

He laughed and glanced at the impatient cyclopes. Under the scolding he could hear the relief in her voice.

He answered her, wincing when his voice came out a shade higher than usual. He blushed when he saw her smile. "How about we finish this beast and then you can scold me?"

He felt Gwen nodded and turn her head just enough to smile at him again. "Deal."

Dakota went in right away and there was only one thought on his mind. Keep the monster from noticing Gwen. Don't let him see her. If he saw her then she would be killed.

It had always been the driving force for Dakota. The only thing that had made him so good at keeping monsters focused on him. If Gwen got hurt... he didn't know what he would do. And if she got hurt because of him? That would be unbearable.

So he smiled winningly at the monster. "Hey ugly. How about you try to catch me?"

The cyclopes roared. From what Dakota had gathered it knew no words and could only make sounds, most of which weren't pleasant. Nevertheless it tried to swing it's axe but Dakota easily sidestepped.

"I'm over here stupid," he taunted.

Another roar and this time Dakota got a whiff of it's breath. Talk about gas pollution.

Once again the axe was swung and once again Dakota jumped out of the way. "Looks like you're too fat to get me!" He shouted gleefully.

He saw Gwen smile and creep around to the side of the monster. It's one eye was focused solely on him and as Dakota watched it raised it's axe. It opened it's mouth and spoke with obvious difficulty. "Die."

It was the last sound the monster made before Gwen stabbed it in it's side. The axe fell directly on top of the golden dust that was the remains of the creature.

Dakota went up to her and gave her a hug as soon as he regained his breath. Gathering his courage he whispered into her ear. "I've missed you Gwenny. The 5th just isn't the same without you."

She pulled back and Dakota held back his irrational dissapointment. She smiled and Dakota felt like he could stare at her smile for days and never get tired of seeing it.

Crap! What was happening to him? It had been going on for years now and he still couldn't stop it. Everytime he saw Gwen, or even heard her name he would get this feeling. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but Dakota knew it was wrong for their friendship. In the past year there had even been a couple of times he had wanted to kiss her. Which was definitely not a friendly feeling.

She spoke, apparently unaware of the internal battle he was having. "I'm sure the cohort is surviving just fine without me."

Dakota shrugged and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, wondering just how far to go without being totally humiliated. He made sure not to say too much, just in case Gwen rejected him or felt uncomfortable. "Well they are I guess. But I still miss you."

There. Three cheers for Dakota were in order he thought. That was smooth. Friends said that to each other right? It was just something nice to say it wasn't a declaration of love or anything.

So why did Dakota feel a nervousness enter is stomach as he waited for her response?

She stood there silent for a moment before answering. "I miss you too."

He felt another smile and danced a happy dance in his brain. She missed him! Even if she was just being nice those four words had made his day. Fortuna was smiling on him! For once. He changed topics, not wanting to push his new found luck, and besides, that crowd looked interesting. "C'mon, let's go see what this crowd is up to."

She hesitated but then nodded, smiling all the while.

She was always so happy, Dakota thought. You could never catch her without a smile on her face. And she could always cheer you up, no matter what was bothering you.

Everyone knew those things about Gwen. They just didn't all appreciate her for it.

They pushed their way to where everyone was looking and what Dakota saw could send a flash of fear through anyone Roman or no.

Percy was there, standing over a giant (a giant!) and looking as angry as anyone Dakota had ever seen. He was holding Terminus's broken head over his own and Dakota heard him threaten the scaly creature. "I'd like you to meet my friend Terminus. He's a god."

Too late the giant realized what was happening and before he could do anything he had dissolved. Percy dissapeared into the crowd with Terminus and only later would Octavian realized that even though Percy was standing over a powerful giant he hadn't looked scared. Just angry and frustrated.

It was kind of scary, when Octavian thought about it. Good thing he didn't analyze things often.

Dakota felt Gwen shift beside him and turned to look at her, happy when he realized he was still slightly taller than her. "So just another day with the camp right?"

And then she laughed and it was the best sound in the world after the battle Dakota had just had. He joined in, and for a moment they were just Gwen and Dakota again. 2 friends who didn't have to worry about running a cohort or helping someone out. It was like from before Gwen moved to the city.

Finally they both quieted down and Gwen spoke again. "Just your average day."

Dakota met her eyes and smiled before suddenly speaking. "You know Percy brought back the eagle. He let me carry it and for the first time in a while... people looked up to me."

Gwen had always been the person Dakota could talk to. She never judged him, always knew what to say. And she was always, always there.

"Dakota..." Gwen said before trailing off.

But that was okay. He didn't want her to talk just yet, he just wanted someone to listen. It wasn't the right time but Dakota just wanted to tell her before she dissapeared back to college again.

He smiled sadly, trying to keep his wild range of emotions out of his voice. "When I became Centurion I was actually normal. Not addicted to Kool Aid and able to stand on my own 2 feet without falling. But then I had to lead the 5th and we kept losing over and over and over again. Eventually you joined me as a Centurion and Jason came and we were better." He looked down at his shoes, trying not to remember the way he and Jason would always joke around. The way things had been almost a year ago. They had been perfect. Finally he looked up and met her eyes. "But then he dissapeared and things went downhill for us." He paused before taking a deep breath, his words were rushed now. "Then Percy gave me the eagle and I helped lead us into battle. I killed so many monsters and people actually followed me again. It was like when Jason was here, but better because it was more real and it actually counted."

Dakota had never needed Gwen to understand anything more than he did now. He didn't need her to talk about it, he just needed her to know. To know what it had been like and to see why he was the way he was.

He wanted her to know that he missed her.

Thankfully she only looked at him a second before glancing around and then asking, "Where's the eagle now?"

Dakota glanced down sheepishly and tried not to let a blush color his cheeks. "I dropped it."

Good going Kota, he scolded himself. What kind of Roman are you? Now she's gonna think you definitely have no honor.

When she spoke her voice was frantic. "What?! Dakota, the eagle!-"

He cut her off, trying to reassure her. "I know, I know." He laughed trying to cover up his embarrasment. It didn't work too well. "I gave it to Bobby after I picked it up. My hands were shaking from the kool aid and I thought it would be safer for him to carrry it."

Gwen shook her head but thankfully she had calmed down. "You're amazing."

He smiled, not showing how much those words really meant to him. "Thanks Gwenny."

The next thing he heard was "Praetor, praetor!"

Dakota smiled at Percy, looking surprised and a little scared, as he was raised on the shield. He and Gwen were just about to follow the loud crowd but then he heard her give a little cry.

As he turned around he faintly saw her falling and a huge mass of fur falling on her.

A low growl filled his ears and his mind went black when he saw that Gwen wasn't getting back up.

With a yell of rage he ran towards the slobbering monster in front of him and stabbed, not giving it a chance to move an inch.

The last thing he remembered doing before all rational thought left him was cradling Gwen's head in his arms and yelling for a medic.

oooOOOooo

A low groan filled his ear, causing Dakota to blink a couple of times before waking up. When his vision cleared he found himself holding Gwen's hand sitting beside her bed in the infirmary.

He glanced down at her hand in his. Any other time he would have blushed at the contact, maybe even pulled his hand away but not now. The medics had assured him that she was fine, just unconscious but Dakota wouldn't be satisfied until she opened her eyes.

Her skin was smooth, soft. Dakota liked the way her hand fit in his, like a puzzle piece finding it's mate. He couldn't stop staring at it, couldn't stop thinking how he never wanted to pull his hand away.

Another quiet sound came from her, snapping Dakota out of his thoughts and her eyelids fluttered open. Her beautiful eyes met his and Dakota saw her finally come into focus and realize where they were but his euphora made him speak before she could.

"Thank the gods!" He said happily. "I wasn't going to the Senate meeting until I knew you would be okay."

Her eyes were still confused but at the sound of his voice she relaxed. She didn't answer him, but her eyes posed a silent question.

"There was a hellhound, it hadn't been killed yet. I think that one kid from the 3rd Cohort, Shawna, said she had thought it was Percy's 'pet'." Dakota made air quotations with his fingers when he said the word pet. "That guy's got a pet hellhound! Anyways, it ran into you, making you fall. Somehow you hit your head and went unconscious." He could fill the rage in his eyes. "I killed it. Right away I stabbed it and then I helped get you to the infirmary."

He looked down at his hand which was still holding Gwen's and pulled it away slowly. "We missed the Feast and Percy became praetor with Reyna. There was a lot of injuries and a few kids from the 2nd Cohort were killed but," he shrugged, "Reyna said we should count ourselves lucky."

His hands had knotted themselves in his lap and Dakota looked down at them. "I haven't left you since you got here. Someone brought me food from the feast, I think it was Bobby but I can't really remember."

A silence took place between them and Dakota could tell Gwen was analyzing his words. He forced a smile and stood up. "Now I really gotta go Gwenny, Reyna will kill me if I'm late. I'm not sure if Percy will be able to stop her."

Gwen met his eyes and smiled, which made him feel better. "Go. I'll be fine."

Before he lost his courage he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. It was a light kiss but Dakota felt a warmth spread through him and his cheeks were burning when he stood back up. "I'm really glad you're okay Gwen."

It was the last thing he said before he almost ran out the door.

oooOOOooo

There was 1 thing in common with all the Senate meetings.

Every single one of them bored Dakota to death.

He had been zoned out on the back of the girl centurion from 4th cohorts head and hadn't been listening to a single word being said. All he could think about was Gwen. Her smile, the way they had killed the cyclopes together, how scared he had been when she got hurt.

How for a moment, just a moment the possibility of her dying had entered his mind and he had sworn his heart had stopped at the mere thought.

Dakota had liked Gwen since the moment he saw her. He made it a mission to be her friend and for the last while he couldn't help thinking that if they were ever more than friends he would be the happiest Roman alive.

But he was content with friendship. It was better than nothing and beside, Gwen was sought after by a lot of guys. Every one of them saw the caring in her heart and every one of them wanted her to share it with them.

Dakota included.

When one of the Roman messengers rushed into the room Dakota finally tuned in to what everyone was saying. "Praetors! I'm sorry to interrupt, but our scouts report-"

The cyclopes who had been on the Romans side of the battle (another friend of Percy's Dakota had heard) clapped his hands happily. "Ship!" He pointed at the hole in the ceiling and Dakota followed his hand. "Yay!"

A flash of fear filled him as he caught sight of the massive bronze war vessel. It was a ship and it was flying.

Well, Dakota thought, you don't see that every day.

Thankfully a flag of truce was raised on it's tallest mast and the fear in his stomach settled.

The messenger spoke again. "Praetors! What are your orders?"

Octavian rose hurriedly, his face was as red as a tomatoe from his fury, the poor teddy bear in his hands was in the midst of being strangled and in danger of being ripped apart. "You need to ask?" He demanded. "The omens are horrible! This is a trick, a deception! Beware Greeks bearing gifts!"

He pointed to Percy angrily. "His friends are attacking in a warship. He has led them here. We must attack!"

Now Percy rose from his seat. He spoke calmly, but you could tell he was carefully controlling his tone. "No. You all raised me as praetor for a reason. I will fight to defend this camp with my life. But these are not enemies. I say we stand ready but do not attack. Let them land. Let them speak. If it is a trick the I will fight with you as I did last night. But it is not a trick."

Well at least Percy would fight with them. Dakota didn't want to have to see any Romans trying to stand up to that guy.

He turned to look at Reyna as did everyone else in the room. She seemed to be having an internal battle with herself until finally she looked at the warship and her expression hardened.

"Hold your fire," she said. "But have the legion stand ready. Percy Jackson is your duly chosen praetor. We will trust his word- unless we are given a clear reason not to. Senators, let us adjouorn to the forum and meet our... new friends."

Dakota was one of the first to get out of the auditorium, joining the crowd and looking above him at the slowly approaching ship.

It was impressive, he had to admit. And again he felt the fear coarse through him as he saw the ballistae and weaponry.

He averted his gaze and instead searched the crowd for Gwen, sighing and making his way through the crowd when he saw her head of blonde hair.

As he pushed through the throng of people he heard Reyna's voice. "Jason Grace, my former colleague. I welcome you home."

Dakota glimpsed the crowd and saw Percy, Reyna, Frank and Hazel all standing about 10 feet in front of the visitors.

There were 2 girls, 2 boys. Both girls were pretty, one was blonde with grey eyes but Dakota found his eyes being drawn to the brunette who's eye color Dakota couldn't see clearly yet. First he thought blue, then grey and then a shade of green.

One boy had curly hair and a crazy look in his eyes. His hands were fidgeting at his sides and Dakota saw him shaking impatiently.

He shook his head. That guy was almost as hyper as he was on a kool aid buzz.

Then there was Jason.

He looked different. Taller, more muscular and his hair was longer than Dakota had ever seen it. He was holding hands with the pretty brunette and Dakota noticed his eyes scanning the crowd. He kept giving people smiles. He wore a toga and a praetor cloak hung from his shoulders. Where Jason got the cloak Dakota had no idea.

But he wore an orange t-shirt, not a purple one. And it had a pegasus on it along with the words Camp Half-Blood.

Betrayal was close to what Dakota felt at seeing that, along with hurt. Had Jason replaced this camp with another? Had Jason replaced his friends?

Reyna kept speaking. "And these, your friends-"

Dakota pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to Gwen as she spoke. He was just behind her when he saw Percy move forwards and the blonde move along with him. The met in the middle and hugged, before drawing their heads back to kiss.

Funny, Dakota thought. You definitely didn't see that every day.

He moved next to Gwen. "I didn't expect that."

Gwen glanced at him and smiled. "It's Percy. He's not exactly good with keeping things Roman now is he?"

Dakota smiled back. "I guess not."

Dakota saw her open her mouth to say something else when gasps filled the air.

Percy lay on his back, pinned to the ground by the girl he had just kissed.

Dakota moved forwards, forgetting his weapon was back at the city limits. He had taken a step when Reyna shouted at them.

"Hold! Stand down!"

Dakota looked at her wearily before standing his ground.

As he watched the girl leaned down to better look at Percy's face. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Dakota was surprised at the hoarse sound of tears in her voice. The girl had seemed fearsome, brave. She had just kissed Percy Jackson without caring who saw and now suddenly she seemed nervous and scared.

Covered up with anger.

Maybe she was like Reyna, Dakota thought while chancing a glance at his other praetor. She could also seem emotionless but underneath you knew the true depth of her feelings would be hard to match.

Dakota thought he had found the match.

If Dakota had any thought that Percy was capable of fear they were erased when he laughed. There was a girl, who had just taken him down in front of hundreds of Romans threatening him, and he laughed.

He was either incredibly stupid, eerily comfortable, or foolishly brave.

Right now Dakota was leaning towards the first option.

"Consider me warned," he promised looking into the girls eyes. "I missed you too."

The girl flashed a smile and quickly got off of him. Percy appeared unharmed so Dakota suspected some underlying feelings between the two.

Internally he scolded himself. They had just kissed and she had nearly had a breakdown at seeing him again. Of course there were feelings between them.

They stood by each other, not touching apart from linking their hands but Dakota saw the protective stance Percy held.

He was scared something would happen to her. And from the looks she was giving Percy she felt the same for him.

Curious. Dakota had never seen a couple that had such obvious feelings for each other. It wasn't something he was used to what with being Roman.

Nice in a way, but curious in another. A change in the way Dakota saw things.

He glanced at Gwen beside him. But maybe a change was in order.

oooOOOooo

**I really love Dakota but I feel like I made him more serious than he is when Rick writes him. Oh well, I like this chapter and hope all of you do too! **

**IDEA TIME , PLEASE READ! Okay so I had this idea today. Let's say the gods saw this reunion of our favorite demigods, would you guys want me to add what they were thinking? Like Athena wouldn't like her daughter and Percy and Poseidon would be happy cause Percy was happy and Ares wouldn't care or do you think I should leave them out of this story? I'm fine with both options it was just a suggestion. **

**Review, favorite and follow! My goal is 100 reviews for this story by the time it's done so... get at it! Please?**

**Suggest who's POV you want next! I'm kinda saving Percy for last but if I get enough requests for him he could be soon too.**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( even though I love most of these characters I possess no rights to them. Rick sadly won't give me what I want for my birthday.**

**Hazel's POV**

Percy was starting to worry Hazel.

She could see the effects of the day on him already, and it was still morning. Since his encounter with Octavian he had been tense. For a moment Hazel had been worried he would do something to anger the Romans, something that would make this already doomed meeting fail.

But then she had dismissed the thought. Percy was counting on this just as she, Frank and Reyna were. Maybe more so. He needed this to work or gods knew what Octavian and his peers would do to him.

And no matter what Hazel was going to help him get exactly what he wanted today.

So now they stood there, in the clearing with the newcomers, and Hazel couldn't help but be stunned at the warship floating above them. It was amazing, and for someone who didn't like boats Hazel could see how impressive it was compared to others. The bronze plating, the weaponry and size... it was like magic, something Hazel thought would only be out of a dream.

She stood just behind Percy's shoulder, flanking him along with Frank. Percy stood side by side with Reyna and both praetors seemed to be waging internal battles, but for very different reasons.

There were 4 newcomers, 2 girls and 2 boys.

One of the girls was a brunette and very pretty. Her multi-colored eyes drew everyone else's and Hazel could see beneath the strange clothing and choppy hair that she was someone to be looked at. Most of the boys in the clearing couldn't seem to draw their eyes away.

A daughter of Venus maybe? She seemed smart, but there was definitely that Venus beauty to her that was undeniable.

The other girl was pretty as well, but in a more ordinary way. Her blonde hair was curly and in a ponytail, her skin tan and unblemished. Boys were also shooting her appreciative glances but this girl didn't seem to notice.

Because her stormy gray eyes were fixed on one thing. And since Percy Jackson had entered the clearing she had looked at him and only him, like there was nothing else in the world.

And when Hazel looked over at her friend she saw Percy was staring at her in the exact same way. Their gaze never wavered, and when Percy smiled at the girl Hazel saw her take a breath of air.

This was Annabeth. It had to be. It was blatantly obvious in fact. Percy had never looked at anyone that way, and Hazel saw the way he leaned forward slightly, like he needed to close the gap between them. Offhandedly Hazel wondered who her godly parent was, no one in Camp Jupiter looked like her.

Hazel had heard the phrase 'drinking someone in' but had never seen it before. She hadn't really even understood it until Nico had explained it to her one day.

"It's like... looking at a person and taking everything in. Noticing every single thing about them and remembering it because it's actually important to you, you actually care." He had looked down, obviously grasping for words to say. "I have these 2 friends who just became a couple and if you saw them together you would know what it means. They can share one look and know what the other is thinking. They study each others body language and facial expressions and know each other so well that with a single look they can almost communicate with each other."

Hazel had looked down at her feet which were hanging from the top of Pluto's Temple. "They sound like they're in love."

Nico met her eyes, his held an unfamiliar emotion to her. "They are. They may not even know it yet, but they are."

Afterwards Nico had started sharing more about his 'friends' to Hazel. He never said how he knew them, what their names were or where they came from but he told stories. How he went and got burgers with 2 of them and how when he visited them there was a select few who wasn't scared to death by just one of his looks.

If Nico had so many friends Hazel didn't know why he kept coming to Camp Jupiter and visiting her.

But she never asked, and now, seeing Annabeth and Percy together Hazel understood exactly what that phrase meant.

Annabeth's expression changed as she looked over Percy. Small smiles, frowns here and there. She frowned when she saw the Roman tattoo on his arm but smiled when she saw him in a bed sheet toga, and she met his eyes when she saw the praetors cloak with her eyebrows raised in a silent question.

Percy just smiled at her, his eyes alight with happiness but Hazel saw he was still tense.

Something was worrying him. Even with his happiness at seeing his girlfriend something was wrong. He never took his eyes from Annabeth and Hazel wondered why he was so nervous when she was obviously so happy to see him.

Hazel had never seen Percy shaken before. Not when he fought an army, or when he came back from that meeting with Reyna. Not after fighting a giant or hearing the prophecy about the Son of Neptune drowning.

The only time Hazel had ever seen Percy close to breaking was after that phone call he made, and she hadn't asked since it seemed personal. Then the gryphons had attacked and Hazel had forgotten all about the pay phone until now.

But seeing Annabeth again had shaken Percy, she was sure of it. He was uncertain about something and that stopped him from completely relaxing.

Hazel looked away from the couple, feeling like an intruder interrupting a private moment. Instead she looked at the boys.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Jason and she felt a lump rise in her throat at the sight of him. After months of not seeing him she had given up hope, and now that he was here she wasn't sure whether to hug him and never let go or slap him and scream until she lost her voice.

He had obviously been taking well care of at Percy's home. He was still fit, and his eyes were sparkling from happiness. His smile almost made Hazel feel like he had almost never left if it hadn't been for the t-shirt he was wearing.

It was orange, with the words Camp Half-Blood. Exactly like the one Percy had worn when he had come to Camp except less battered.

And then he slipped his hand into the brunette's and Hazel knew that whatever had happened at the Greek Camp had been good for Jason.

She looked at the couple's hands and then back at her friend. Jason would have to tell her everything later. Her practically big brother had a girlfriend? Hazel was going to make sure she didn't miss out on a single detail.

Finally she looked at Sammy's identical and her heart faltered before picking up an unsteady rhythm.

He was _exactly_ the same.

His hair was that crazy, curly mess it had always been and his skin was the same tone. His gangly build, the way his hands never stopped moving... it was all screaming Sammy to her. Even his eyes held that same half crazy look and had the mischievous twinkle in them.

Hazel couldn't look away from him, and when he met her eyes she felt like she was back with her old friend from all those years ago.

She probably would have dropped Frank's hand, pushed her way past Percy and gone to go see if he was real if Reyna hadn't spoken up, cutting through the haze in her brain. Only the fear of Reyna's punishment and the curiosity of what was going to happen next stopped her.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague. I welcome you home," Reyna spoke, and at the edge in her voice Hazel followed where she was looking and saw her staring at Jason's entwined fingers with the brunette like it was Hannibal's droppings. (Something Hazel had cleaned up too many times, sadly.) "And these, your friends-"

It looked almost planned, the way Percy and Annabeth both stepped out of ranks at the same time. Once they saw the other do the same they both picked up their faltered pace and started to run to each other.

When they hugged Hazel saw a little gasp escape them both, like they had been under water drowning and only now took a deep breath of air. Both of their grips tightened like they were scared the other would dissapear if they couldn't hold them there.

When they kissed Hazel heard _aww's_ and sighs from all around her and looked over to the visitors.

All 3 were looking at Annabeth with surprise mixed with happy expressions. Like he could feel her gaze Sammy's doppleganger, Leo, met her eyes and in them she saw the happiness he felt for his friend that she could tell was in hers as well.

She looked over at Frank and squeezed his hand. "I'm so happy for him," she told him sincerely, meaning Percy.

He met her eyes. "Me too."

They both looked back at the couple and saw Percy draw away. He raised a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Annabeth's ear. "Gods," his voice was almost choked with emotion when he spoke to her, "I never thought-"

Next thing Hazel knew Percy was on the ground with Annabeth pinning him securely.

Hazel would have moved to go and help her friend from his obviously crazy girlfriend but stopped at the expression on Annabeth's face.

It looked like she had just gotten her favorite thing in the world and now she didn't know what to do with it. All of the emotions she was feeling were flashing across her face in turn and Hazel saw tears start to form in her eyes, being quickly blinked away.

And when Percy looked up at her he was completely calm. Like this was what he had been waiting for, like this was what he needed to see. An unspoken message had passed unknowingly to everyone else between the 2 demigods and Hazel could see it made Percy happier than anything else.

So it was only to see what would happen next, and because of the look on Annabeth's face that Hazel held her arm out to stop Frank from changing into a grizzly or something and attacking Annabeth.

"Wait," she said quietly.

Reyna was obviously having thoughts along the same lines. "Hold! Stand down!" she commanded the Romans around her.

Annabeth hissed words in Percy's ear, but Hazel still heard them. "If you ever leave me again I swear to all gods..."

Percy, being the strange and crazy demigod he was, laughed, obviously unable to hold back any longer. When he quieted down there was still amusement in his eyes. "Consider me warned," he promised. "I missed you too."

Annabeth relaxed and helped to pull her boyfriend up. Apart from helping dust him off, holding his hand and meeting eyes occasionally the couple showed no signs of touching or communicating.

Frank leaned over to Hazel and she felt his breath on her ear. "Umm do we have a mentally disabled best friend?" he asked her.

Hazel looked over at Percy who was smiling down at the blonde and then turned to Frank with a serious look. "Yes. Yes we do."

Frank glanced at Percy and then spoke to her. "What do we do about it?"

Hazel looked at Frank deviously, putting a jest in her voice. "Well do you want to go over there and tell him?"

Frank gulped loudly. "No, I think I'm good."

Hazel nodded at him and smiled. "At least he got Annabeth to calm down. That girl's scary."

"Got that right," Frank muttered, making Hazel laugh, before Jason's voice sounded, cutting through the almost silent clearing.

"So... yeah. It's good to be back."

That was the Jason she knew. Making everyone more comfortable, always lightening the mood. His eyes met hers and when he smiled Hazel knew he hadn't forgotten his old home. Hadn't forgotten his friends and family here.

If Annaebth and Percy's reunion was anything to go by this meeting would go fine.

Hazel looked over at Samm- Leo. She looked over at Leo and felt pain and happiness go through her.

Everything would be fine. She knew it would be. It would be fine. It had to be.

It just _had to_.

oooOOOooo

**There you go! So I wrote this chapter yesterday and then guess what happened? I forgot to save and it just erased all of it. :( I was really happy with it too, so then I got frustrated and today I wrote ****_this_**** chapter but I was happier with the other one. But what's done is done and it sucks but there it is. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Hazel is one of those characters who can just sympathize with everyone, and understands everyone and I tried to show that in this chapter. Hopefully I did an okay job. **

**Review! Tell me who you want next! It could be god, goddess, demigod, lare... even Coach Hedge I could do something for him. Favourites and follows make me smile and reviewers get a blue cookie! (Fake cookie but... still it's blue!)**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Poseidon is a god. I have no hope of owning him. I do not own the way Rick writes Poseidon either. Mr. Riordan owns everything to do with PJO and HOO. **

**Poseidon's POV**

Since coming to Olympus Poseidon had had next to no entertainment.

There was Hermes and Apollo playing pranks of everyone and Aphrodite and Ares running around meeting in secret like none of the rest of them noticed. Hera raging at Zeus for gods didn't even know what, and Athena was always ready to trade insults with him whenever mood permit.

But none of it was new. Not exciting, nor thrilling. Bickering with Athena? They had already come up with all of the insults possible. Not even Athena, the word lover that she was, could find a new way to call Poseidon stupid, and Poseidon was getting tired of calling her Bird Brain all the time. Besides she always responded with Horse Head to which Poseidon could never find a reply.

He was utterly bored. And probably would have faded from existence if it hadn't been for the demigods, both Roman and Greek.

Hera had returned to Olympus safe and unharmed, but dreadfully unaware of what the gods had planned for her.

To say Zeus was furious was just a little bit of an understatement. In fact Poseidon couldn't deny that he had been beyond rational thought due to the rage in him at his beloved sister. Really all of the gods had wanted her head and it was only due to her immortality and the depth of their situation that Hera was not down in the Underworld.

Months had passed and the only thing that had slightly kep Poseidon from lounging in his throne eating ambrosia all day was the fountain in his temple on Olympus.

It was much like the fountain he had sent to Percy in his cabin all those years ago, except much bigger. And it served the same purpose.

No one came to his temple apart from him, so he was alone for which he was thankful. If Ares or someone as equally annoying had been there they wouldn't have shut up and Poseidon just felt like he couldn't handle their comments however snide or polite.

He sat on the edge of the fountain, and lightly tapped the water with his finger, causing ripples to form in the crystaline liquid. From the ripples emerged a picture, much like a movie, and Poseidon made sure he permitted sound.

Water particles were always in the air. Everywhere. And Poseidon had used that to his advantage.

He didn't know how it worked, but he had made a way to watch people (unkown to them) using his powers.

All he needed was a large enough body of water and he could see what was happening anywhere in the world because the moisture in the air could see it. It was much like Iris-messaging but only Poseidon and his children could use it, and Poseidon wasn't sure wether Percy had figured it out yet.

Hades had his helm of darkness, Zeus had Iris-messaging and could see everything from the height of Olympus. Well Poseidon had this. His own personal Big Brother.

Of course he didn't spy all of the time. He had duties to attend to, and it would seem very stalkerish if he did. But he was just so bored! What else was there to due but watch the demigods? At least they provided some action to his life.

He even found himself rooting for them at times and Poseidon didn't like to admit it but when Piper and Jason had finally gotten together he had felt immense relief because he had been rooting for Jiper to pull through.

And right now he was watching the first meeting between the Greeks and Romans since the Civil War. Poseidon had a bad feeling in his gut about this, and no matter how much Percy and Jason had done to unite the camps there was just some things the Fates would not allow.

Poseidon hoped Romans and Greeks getting along was not one of those things.

He had watched as Jason had woken up with no memory and had seen the boy go on his quest with Hephaestus's son and Aphrodite's daughter. And the whole time Poseidon had waited for them to die or for Piper and Leo to disagree.

But it seemed their parentage made no effect on them. Despite them being Aphrodite and Hephaestus's respective children they were close friends. Almost like brother and sister.

It was strange, to see how the godly parentage had so little effect on demigod interaction and yet so big of an effect on their entire lives.

He should be used to it now, Poseidon supposed. His own son was dating a daughter of Athena, something both of the deities had thought (and hoped) would be impossible. But instead of disagreeing all the time (which they did) and ending the relationship their differences seemed to make them stronger.

Once Hermes had joked that if their children got along so well because of being in a relationship maybe Athena and Poseidon should try it out too.

That day Hermes had very sadly ended up in Apollo's infirmary.

(Totally by accident.)

On the quest the demigods had struggled and they had faced Porphyrion himself, Poseidon had seen it. And he knew Zeus had to despite his brother denying it. Hera had been saved and Camp Half-Blood had started building the ship Argo II to go and find Percy and unite with the Romans.

Some days Poseidon was unsettled by the lengths Camp Half-Blood went through for his son. Most days he was proud, but some days it scared him. A whole camp had practically mourned him for months due to his disappearance. Some of his friends had threatened to go and get him back themselves.

And Annabeth Chase... she had almost broke. Poseidon knew it. His son's abrupt departure had left her lost and the only thing that had kept her remotely sane was working on the Argo II and the promise of getting him back.

Poseidon hadn't been strong enough to look at what Sally was like. He knew already, what with being Percy's parent what it felt like, and he had been able to see his son when he wanted, Sally had no way of knowing if Percy was dead or alive.

It would crush her, Poseidon knew it. And to see the woman he had once loved so much like that would scar him for probably the rest of his existence. So he didn't look.

Once Percy had woken up Poseidon hadn't stopped constantly checking up on his son. He had been wary when Hazel accepted him into the 5th cohort and hadn't stopped worrying knowing that he was on what might just be his most dangerous quest yet. He had been more worried than he ever remembered being when Percy, Hazel and Frank had all made their way to Alaska and when Poseidon felt his protection for Percy fail in the cold climate he knew that Percy would need to survive by himself, and himself alone.

Worry had made Poseidon irritable those days, as all of the other gods noticed. Luckily Ares and Hades had shared his irritation, so Poseidon had not been singled out.

But when all of that had been over Poseidon had been filled with more pride than he could ever remember having, despite all of his children. Once again Percy managed to prolong the world's existence and once again he had sacrificed so much just to help other people. And he had done it with no memory. He had done it by himself. With no help from his father, he had taken on an army and much more. Once Percy had returned to Camp Jupiter and defeated a giant with only slight help from the boundaries god, Terminus, and was named Praetor Poseidon's pride had been so much that he had almost gone down to congratulate Percy, despite the other gods.

Not even Zeus could deny that what Percy had done was very impressive.

He would have made an amazing god, Poseidon lamented. If only he had accepted.

But now Poseidon was worried for his son.

He knew Percy was worried about seeing Anabeth Chase again. He knew his life depended on this meeting working out due to the oath he had made to Octavian, the augur.

But Poseidon also knew that there were ediolons aboard the Argo II. And he knew that Leo Valdez was unkowingly under the influence of one. Something which would undoubtedly end up causing trouble.

First they had to survive the meeting.

Hazel and Frank stood close to Percy as they joined Reyna and the Argo's crew. Seeing Annabeth had very visibly left Percy shell shocked. Poseidon had watched closely as his son took in the girl he had missed and been apart from for months, and noticed Annabeth was experiencing a similar reaction to Percy.

Poseidon wondered what was going through their heads.

Poseidon didn't really listen to the words being exchanged, all he noticed was the reactions each demigod had to one another. He saw Hazel and Leo glance at each other. Hades would soon have the chance to play protective daddy's girl, because there was a couple of boys vying for his daughter's affections. Leo was also checking out the roman girls, his gaze lingering on Reyna for more than a moment. Jason was being welcomed with smiles but Poseidon saw some hesitation in his old friends eyes. Uh oh. Piper was attracting stares from boys and girls alike, but Poseidon knew it was more for her looks than anything. Aphrodite would be so proud. Piper was looking around curiously, obviously trying to put aside her fear.

And Annabeth was staring at Percy like nothing else mattered. Like someone who was seeking salvation, and had just found it but didn't know how to approach. Percy seemed to be feeling something close to that.

Reyna was inspecting the newcomers, like the rest of the Romans, but she lingered on Piper and Jason holding hands.

Poseidon felt a spark of pity for the girl. It seemed like nothing could go right for her in the boys department.

The sea god was vaguely aware of Reyna welcoming Jason while he was studying everyone, before Percy drew his eyes once again.

Determination was etched on every feature of his face, not even a second before he took a step from beside his fellow praetor.

And surprise filled him when he saw Annabeth step out at the exact same moment.

They faltered for a moment, looking at each other, before running and then colliding.

Poseidon shook his head. The bond between his son and Athena's daughter was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and it stunned him the way that they moved and acted around and apart from one another.

It truly was wondorous.

And Poseidon would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit nervous about the son of Jupiter and his son meeting for the first time. This would either start something very great or something extremely dangerous.

They would be a dangerous combination, wether for their enemies or everyone around them was yet to be determined.

Reyna was speaking slowly, hesitantly, like she was looking for words to say in this slightly awkward meeting. "And these, your... friends-"

Poseidon had seen Percy restraining himself, had seen the way Annabeth stared at him like she needed to be by his side as soon as possible. As if to prove they could stay apart no longer both demigods stepped forward and then broke into a run.

The pure elation on both of their faces, mixed with determination was enough to make even Poseidon forget the grave danger they were all in. Instead he just focused on his son, hoping that this dramatic reunion wouldn't hinder the peace that needed to come.

Percy was taller and broader than he had been when Annabeth had last been with him, and now he wrapped his arms around her and almost hid her from view.

It seemed both of the demigods relaxed at the same moment, and when they kissed Poseidon was sure not even winning the Titan War had felt so good to either of them.

It unsettled him, for sure. To see his son lock lips with one of Athena's offspring nauseated him just so slightly, but it was easy to forget that when they were together. No matter how much Poseidon had wanted to forbid Percy from staying in a relationship with her he had found he couldn't. He had witnessed how happy Percy was around her, and how after the Titan War, despite Percy having more friends than ever, she had been the only one who had truly comforted him.

Poseidon wasn't sure what went on between them, (he didn't stalk them for Zeus's sake, just checked up once in a while) but he knew it was deep and irrevocable.

Not even _Hera_ had been able to take Percy's memory of Annabeth. Something for which Poseidon wasn't sure to be grateful or worried.

Relief filled him when they broke apart and at the happy look on Percy's face. His voice was filled with wonder when he spoke, "Gods I never thought-"

The meeting would go fine. Poseidon could see that now. In fact, he was just about to close the image before him when Annabeth took Percy's hand and flipped him over her shoulder, effectively judo-flipping him.

At first Poseidon felt shock. Complete disbelief filled him as he saw Percy taken down so quickly.

Never, since Percy's first quest, had Poseidon seen him taken down. And so easily too, it seemed wrong. With apparent ease Annabeth pinned him to the ground with her own body and Poseidon couldn't help but let anger come over him.

Whether Percy had let Annabeth flip him or if he had just been caught unawares he should not have been taken down. He barely heard Reyna tell the Romans to remain where they were and made a mental note to curse the girl for it later. For a second Poseidon considered asking Zeus to blast Annabeth (hey, gods overreact sometimes too) before Percy opened his eyes.

He did not seem hurt. He was not angry. He wasn't scared. His eyes held one emotion, and one emotion only.

They were filled with undeniable, almost overwhelming, love.

And Annabeth, instead of acting smug, instead of harming her boyfriend, blinked back tears at the emotions that were plainly overcoming her.

Poseidon felt his anger trickle out of him, but felt wariness flare up when the curly blonde hair lowered so the girl could whisper in Perseus's ear.

"If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Poseidon really hoped she would never have to follow through on that promise.

Percy surprised him again when he started laughing. Laughing, as if he didn't have an angry girl hovering over him, like Romans all around him weren't tense and ready to attack.

And when he stopped laughing he stare up at the girl over him, meeting her eyes and raising a hand to trace her cheek. "Consider me warned." The words sounded so sincere they were almost an oath. "I missed you too."

Poseidon never pretended to understand girls, despite having studied them for many years, but the way Annabeth's anger left her, the way she calmed down so suddenly and helped Percy stand up confused him. A moment ago she had sworn to practically kill him or castrate him (Poseidon wasn't which would be worse) if he ever left her and now she was helping him up and dusting him off.

What?

Jason spoke up, finally. "So yeah... It's good to be back."

Poseidon smiled as demigods warily moved closer to one another and watched Percy slip his hand into Annabeth's.

Strange. That couple was very, very strange.

And yet Poseidon had come to love them. As had the rest of the deities he knew, gods especially Aphrodite.

oooOOOooo

Later when Poseidon entered the throne room he had a large smile on his face. Zeus, noticing the sudden mood swing of his brother looked at him strangely.

"Why are you so happy Poseidon?"

The sea god shrugged. "Oh, you know. The sea's happy today."

Zeus had raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning his sanity. "And that would explain you being happy, how?"

Once again Poseidon shrugged. "Reuniting couples is such a good thing. I never really thought about it before..." He trailed off, that smile stretching even wider across his face.

Zeus had started to actually look scared now. "Umm... did you bed Aphrodite or something? What's going on with you?"

Poseidon had snapped out of his thoughts at that. "What? No! Gods, brother you're so hopeless. And delusional."

Zeus frowned at him, and yet a slight blush worked up his neck. "Fine, it was just a question. Whatever's wrong with you I hope it ends soon. The other gods shouldn't see you like this."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "This is why I come to Olympus oh so often. You're such a comfort brother."

"Well you're not exactly always a ray of sunshine yourself!"

"You have Apollo for that."

"Gods, why do I even bother? A conversation with you is pointless."

"You've just been too spoiled because Mother always doted on you more than the rest of us! We all know Rhea loved you best!"

Zeus threw his hands up in the air. "It's not my fault our father drove her to extremes. But I am not spoiled!"

Poseidon breathed out slowly before raising his eyebrows. "Of course not brother."

Zeus sat there for a moment before standing. "I am going to find Hestia. Maybe she can talk you out of this madness, Hades even knows she understood you better than the rest of us."

Since watching the scene in the fountain Poseidon had felt a strange feeling in his gut, and as Zeus left he allowed himself to actually try to think it through.

It felt like fear but wasn't exactly. And it had started when Percy had been taken down so suddenly by Annabeth.

After a moment of contemplation Poseidon had finally figured out what it was.

After winning the way, Poseidon had deluded himself into thinking that maybe now Percy would be finished. No more quests, no more wars. He had already beaten everything put in his path. he was obviously in no danger anymore. And even when he had been taken, trained at the Wolf House, had battled Porphyrion and an army, Poseidon had felt calm because he just knew Percy would be able to beat them all. He had had friends around him to help with the giant if he had needed and everything else was something Percy had handled before.

But the way he had been taken down reminded Poseidon that Percy wasn't invulnerable. There was bigger dangers than ever to come, and Percy would have to face them in this battle with Gaea and her forces. Percy was still mortal, he could still die.

Poseidon had forgotten or he had convinced himself that wouldn't happen. And now that Percy was in the thick of danger again, most likely he was one of, if not the biggest, targets on Gaea's hit list.

Percy's power, and his ability to beat any foe that had crossed his path made him an even bigger target. And Poseidon had been too stupid to see it as a danger before. But Gaea was patient, and she had most likely seen the role Percy had played in the last Great Prophecy.

Shaken, was how Poseidon felt. The security he had felt his son had was now gone, and to replace it came a bigger chance he would be hurt or even killed on this mission.

Poseidon thought back, and remembered how relieved Annabeth had been when Percy had held her in his arms again.

At least Poseidon knew one person who would fight to protect him, to keep him safe. And the sea god was going to do everything in his power to help the girl.

oooOOOooo

**Review please! :) Follow, favourite, review every one of them makes me smile!**

**Love you all! Your continued support astounds me and you all have made me smile.**

**Percyjacksonfan3**

oooOOOooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Athena's POV**

She had always known Percy Jackson was dangerous. A liability, someone to be watched. She had known that trouble followed that boy wherever he went, despite the circumstances.

But now? Now Athena was about ready to kill him.

Annabeth had been miserable with him gone. She had cried, screamed, cried some more, worked on the ship, planned and then, when no one was looking, she had cried again.

It made Athena come very close to going down and murdering Perseus Jackson, Zeus's orders could go to Hades.

Athena supposed that yes, his quests had been impressive. Yes, he was very, very powerful, and yes. Yes he loved her daughter. And he hadn't done anything (recently) to offend the gods, so the goddess of wisdom had to admit killing him would be slightly out of line.

She wasn't supposed to kill people for making her children sad, or for leaving them. And it had been what Athena had wanted, for Percy to leave Annabeth alone.

But not like this. Not by dissapearing without a trace and causing Annabeth to worry about him.

Hera had just messed everything up. Something that most of the Olympians couldn't seem to stop reminding her.

The fighting demigods, the impeding threat of Gaea and the giants and the headaches had made most of the gods and goddess's very unhappy people. Athena included.

The Romans didn't usually pray to her. Athena was much more important as a Greek than a Roman. Something that still made her furious. But as long as the Romans didn't pray to her she liked staying in her Greek form, Athena. It was the form she preferred and when she didn't have any headaches everything was fine.

Due to the war coming up with the giants however, the Romans were praying and sacrificing to pretty much every single deity except Poseidon.

So that was why, on a bright sunny day, Athena found herself plagued with a headache and constantly switching forms from Minerva and Athena.

Basically, to use one of the modern terms, it sucked.

She was a goddess. A very powerful goddess. As Athena she was prayed to daily, as Minerva... hardly at all.

As Minerva she was the god of trade and crafts. Back a couple of centuries ago trade had been important, and it hadn't been too bad. Still a huge demotion from goddess of war, battle strategy and wisdom, but not as bad as it was today.

Today... Romans didn't trade. They bought, and sold and sometimes stole. Trading was down, down, down on the list of things to pray for, and crafts? It wasn't on there at all unless the demigods were undertaking a huge building project.

Nope. Not even the Vulcan kids, who made things sometimes, would pray to her. If it was the Greeks they would, Athena was sure. They had just made the Argo II, she was sure they would have prayed to the crafts goddess- but the Greeks didn't have one.

Which made Athena bitter (only slightly) and ill tempered. Romans were something she could hardly stand. She had never liked them, and part of that may have been because during the Trojan War Athena had backed the Greeks. Aphrodite's child, who went on to become the forebearer of Rome, should never have survived.

It was an old grudge but Athena had never gotten over it, and during the Roman Empire she had ceased to exist, fading from the culture. Not the best experience.

Other gods and goddess's had suffered as well. Poseidon, Hades... they had all been worshipped less and other gods were given more fancy titles, more responsibilities and worshippers. Mainly Jupiter, Juno and Mars.

Today she lounged in the gardens of Olympus. And it was today that she looked on through the Iris-message to the meeting of Greek and Roman demigods.

She had made sure to ask Iris to keep the demigods from knowing she saw. To keep them from seeing her face, from hearing her. Nothing. They would never need know.

Athena couldn't hide the fact that she was nervous. Not just to see how the demigods would react to one another, but to see how Annabeth and Percy Jackson would feel at seeing one another again after so long apart.

It had been a slow internal battle, accepting that her daughter was dating one of Poseidon's... offspring. And Percy Jackson no less. It had taken Athena months, since Annabeth had been 12, to accept that they were friends. Then Annabeth had gotten captured and that was when Athena knew it would be more.

That had taken a while to come to terms with too.

But she tried. She tried so hard because she knew Annabeth cared for him; and she knew that Percy cared for her in return. Quite a bit in fact, which was the only reason Athena hadn't killed him yet.

Some proof of how much Percy cared for Annabeth came from his actions in the past. Saving her from the Sirens, staying with her despite all of the times Annabeth had tried to push him away or did something to hurt him. Annabeth had done the same. Athena didn't know why, the boy barely had the IQ level of a dolphin (one of the smartest _animals_) and he was lazy looking.

But somehow Annabeth seemed to find all of that, dare Athena even think it, charming.

The thing that had convinced Athena that maybe Percy wouldn't break her daughter's heart was actually a combination of 2 things.

First off he had come back from Calypso. When he could have escaped his prophecies, his whole life, and settled with a beautiful titan, he had come back. And Athena knew that Annabeth had played a big part in that decision. Second, after Annabeth saved Percy's life on the bridge he had saved her life. He had done everything he could, to save her life.

The worry that Athena had felt coming from him, the complete and total loss he had been feeling when he hadn't known if her daughter was going to live or die... it had strangely reassured Athena.

Now- after Hera's little leader swap- Percy and Annnabeth would reunite, with Annabeth not knowing if Percy was alive and remembered her and Percy not knowing if she had moved on without him.

Because that was obviously what was worrying the son of Poseidon. As he made his way through the crowd of Romans, the anxiety on his face was visible and Athena knew only Annabeth inspired that in him.

He didn't know whether Annabeth had a new boyfriend, whether she had forgiven him or would still want to be with him. It was obviously what had the boy stressing and Athena was surprised when no one jumped to that conclusion when they wondered why he was so worried. Even the daughter of Pluto, who was quite good at reading people she was close to, didn't know. The wait was killing Percy, and the not knowing was killing him even faster.

Finally the boy and his friends, Hazel and Frank, made it to the front of the crowd and stood beside Reyna. And Athena had eyes only for her daughter and her... boyfriend.

The goddess ignored the raging headache throbbing against her skull and watched greedily, studying every movement. And she had the situation assessed in seconds.

Reyna was busy staring at Jason and Piper like they were her own personal nightmare while Leo was checking out girls and being distracting. Piper was clutching Jason's hand like it was a lifeline and Jason was trying to silently communicate with the friends he had left while studying Percy at the same time. Frank and Hazel were both studying Annabeth and Percy after quickly glancing at the other newcomers. All of that interested Athena for barely a minute.

What was really interesting was the way Percy and Annabeth were reacting to seeing each other again. They had both frozen, stopping everything except breathing, and their eyes were focused on each other. Nothing else.

Athena saw a parade of emotions flash through Annabeth's eyes in moments. The most apparent being pain, happiness, anger, fear, want and love. And Percy was feeling the exact same.

It was strange how one minute the pair could be so eerily similar and the next so impossibly different. Half of the time they were together they were fighting, and the other half they were kissing or annoying one another. They were the least likely people to have a reltionship that worked and yet Athena had to admit she hadn't seen any two people who made each other half as happy as those two did.

So basically, Athena had accepted their relationship. But slowly and warily. At the first sign of the sea spawn doing something that would harm her daughter Athena was ready to wage a war with Poseidon for the prize of hurting the boy right back.

It seemed like everyone was staring at Annabeth and Percy now, trying to see what they were to one another and what was going to happen between them. Reyna, noticing this, cleared her throat and managed to draw everyone's gaze- for a moment at least.

"Jason Grace." She said, obviously addressing the easiest issue first. "My former colleague, I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

Athena expected it of Percy. He never had been one for standing in line and following orders or protocall, but Annabeth surprised her.

At the same time they stepped out of rank, staring at nothing but each other. After being reassured that the other had done the same Athena saw smiles cross both faces before they ran with all they had to close the gap.

Athena saw them grab at each other and hold on tight. And when she saw they were both shaking ever so slightly, she knew that the relief they were feeling was beyond match.

Sadly, Athena had never found a love quite like this unlikely pair. It was sad, because she knew that love made you smarter.

When they kissed Athena looked away from the image. Despite having grudgingly accepted the relationship she didn't like having to see it in full effect. But a rare smile made it's way on her face. Even if she couldn't see it, she could practically feel how her daughter felt. And it was a lot better than moments ago.

She also knew that Percy's worries were gone now, the fact that she was kissing him in front of hundreds of people seemed to be enough to convince even Poseidon's stubborn son that Annabeth's feelings for him hadn't changed. In fact, Athena suspected they had grown only stronger.

There was a saying, one from a long time ago; absence makes the heart grow fonder.

It was true for Persephone and Hades and it was certainly true in this case. The seperation had been roughly the same amount of time as well, about 6 months. It was a funny coincidence.

The goddess chanced a glance at the image when Percy spoke, glad to see they were no longer kissing although their faces were extremely close to one another.

"Gods, I never thought-"

Pride surged through Athena suddenly at the sight of seeing Annabeth fighting her boyfriend.

... What a mortal would think at hearing that made Athena shudder.

This was how Annabeth handled situations she had no idea how to deal with. She got angry and then calmed down. Athena knew this.

And Percy did too. Which was probably the only reason he didn't fight back or at least brace himself. He showed no sign of fear at the sight of Annabeth hovering over him, almost choking him with an arm against his throat. In fact... he seemed relaxed. The most relaxed Athena had seen since he woke up at the Wolf House. He knew Annabeth wouldn't hurt him. Not really.

It almost scared Athena, how well that boy knew her daughter. She wasn't sure she knew her children that well.

"Hold! Stand down!" Reyna commanded, and Athena heard her praying to every god she knew that this meetung would go well.

Without warning a pain so sudden came over Athena that she gritted her teeth to stop from crying out before it left. As sudden as it came it was gone, and when she looked down she was no longer wearing a chiton. Instead she was wearing a toga.

And she was no longer Athena. She was now Minerva.

"If you ever leave me again," Annabeth hissed, "I swear to all gods..."

She should just kill him, Minerva reasoned in her head. It would make the whole world a much simpler place and besides, Annabeth didn't need any distractions on her quest. The boy was a liability, something to be dealth with.

But the boy laughed, and the girl relaxed and Minerva realised that she wasn't going to kill him. Dissapointment and anger welled up in her and if it wasn't for her curiosity she would have made the image disappear not wanting to look at them together any longer.

"Consider me warned," the dark haired boy told her, eyes shining happily. "I missed you too."

And as quick as that it was over. Annabeth helped Percy up, Jason spoke up and eased the tension and slowly the demigods moved to talk to each other.

The sight of Annabeth and Percy together, along with the Romans made Minerva slightly nauseous so she waved a hand through the image, effectively closing it.

The girl better finish her task. That boy better not get in Annabeth's way. Otherwise Minerva wasn't sure she could handle what she would do next. Something to make them rue the day they had met, something to make even the Romans realize she was worth more than what they gave her credit for.

So Minerva hoped the demigods would succeed, especially Annabeth. She really and truly did.

oooOOOooo

**So there's Athena/Minerva. I wasn't really sure how to write Minerva because we haven't really seen anything of her from the way Rick writes her so I just followed the basics of the Roman gods. Harsher and meaner than the Greek ones. **

**Hope you liked it, I really tried my best on this one. It's getting harder to find time to write because of stuff at home so I'm sorry my updates aren't exactly scheduled. I'm trying not to rush and if it seems like I am just tell me. I'll try even harder not to although that may mean I need more time to write.**

**Tell me who you want to hear from next! I'm open to all suggestions. Oh and tell me what you guys think about me writing a new story about how the gods think of Annabeth and Percy's relationship. I think it's a cute story idea but it's always good to hear how you all think.**

**Thanks to the followers, favourites and reviews! It's almost 100! C'mon guys, we can get there!**

**Love you all! You are all god sends! ;)**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own anything**

**Hera's POV**

It wasn't often the Queen of the Gods would take an interest in mortal affairs. Most were boring and usually Hera wanted both parties to die anyway. Most of them didn't effect her and she didn't have a reason to be interested. Mortals were for playing with, nothing more.

That was what Hera thought. Usually.

But this was something else, something that Hera's entire existence counted on. If the Romans and Greeks didn't get along then the gods may as well jump into Tartarus right now, save the Giants and Gaea the trouble. This was their last hope. The demigods _had_ to get along.

And if they didn't... well Hera didn't want to think about that. The rest of the gods would probably kick her out of her own kingdom if the demigods didn't get along in the end. That's why she was watching this little scene with high hopes. She needed this to work. If she had a say in it, it would.

So Hera may have put some extra protection on the demigods. Sadly, she couldn't help Leo Valdez who was already under an ediolon's influence, but the rest she could. At least for this little meeting. After that, well they were on their own.

Besides, one demigod against hundreds couldn't do that much damage could he?

She had even given protection to the stuck up daughter of Athena (not exactly her favorite demigod in the world that one) and helped Percy get his memories back faster than the gorgon blood would have. All to help make this little meeting work.

By Zeus it better.

Hera wasn't exactly known for following her husbands orders, so it wasn't surprising when she found herself changing into a crow (one of her sacred animals; a peacock may have attracted attention) and flying over the scene with watchful eyes. Hopefully Zeus wouldn't punish her for this, it wasn't like she was exactly interfering.

Besides, as a crow her headaches weren't as bad. Thank gods, because hers had been absolutely excrutiating.

Romans prayed to her constantly, over and over, and Greeks thought of her as Hera all the time so Hera had been one of the gods suffering the most from the impeding war.

It was times like this she almost wished she could be as non-important as Aphrodite. Almost. Really, she would never want to be Aphrodite.

As a crow, her form didn't constantly change, and no one thought of her as a crow when they prayed so it helped quite a lot.

Back to the matter at hand.

Hera made sure she heard and saw everything as if she were standing right beside the demigods. She beat her wings and carefully placed herself on one of the ladder rungs hanging from the massive floating ship, the Argo II. She was just above the demigods and it would be _oh so easy_ to put some bird droppings on Annabeth Chase's head.

But no. She couldn't. Hera had to focus, had to hear what the demigods were going to do. Percy had at least convinced the Romans not to shoot them right away so Hera was hoping that Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth didn't mess this little... talk, up. If she did it wouldn't just be cows following them around. _Especially_ Annabeth.

Even now Hera was trying not to do anything rash to Athena's daughter. Ever since Jason and his friends had freed the goddess and then returned to Camp Half-Blood, Hera had been on the unwelcome end of many curses thanks to the blonde girl. Mostly it was curses for sending Percy away, wiping his memory, putting him in more danger blah blah blah.

Well the Queen of the Gods was sick of it. It was only because of her (alright, and maybe some pleas from Aphrodite) that Percy had even remembered Annabeth in the first place.

Of course Hera hadn't done that for the girl. She had only let the boy remember his girlfriend because she knew that Percy would do anything he could to see her again. His loyalty was something Hera used to make sure he went on the quest, the only way she knew he would save Camp Jupiter or die trying. The boy would go anywhere, do anything, for that girl.

So Hera used that.

If they had been any other demigods Hera would probably bless them. She was the Goddess of Marriage after all. She and Aphrodite worked very close together in the relationship department. Together the goddess's could make sure they stayed together happily for the rest of their lives.

But it wasn't anyone else. Annabeth had insulted Hera enough over her years and Percy Jackson certainly didn't love her. So why should Hera bother about them?

Besides, Aphrodite doted on the couple so much they probably wouldn't need her help. The love goddess had spent so much time building their relationship Hera didn't think she would tear it down. No, Annabeth and Percy were quite secure in their feelings for each other. Sadly, that might be the _only_ thing they were secure in. Hera knew that a troubled road lay ahead of them, Poseidon had shown her enough of Percy's future to see that. (But that's another story)

It wasn't hard to see Piper's shock, or Leo looking around at every girl in the area. Jason obviously was ecstatic to be home and Hera felt a warmth coarse through her at seeing that.

Any other demigod Hera didn't care too much about. But Jason was hers. As far as Hera was concerned she had done Jason a favor by getting him away from his dreadful mother, his troubled sister who could go to Hades for all Hera cared, and sending him to Camp Jupiter. He was much happier, Hera had made sure of that. Besides, she looked out for him much more than Jupiter would have.

Reyna, poor girl, was obviously trying not to do something crazy, like scream or cry, now that she had Jason right in front of her. The poor leader was staring at his hand joined with Piper's like it had just slapped her in the face.

Oh Jason, Hera thought ruefully, you're such a heartbreaker. And you don't even know it.

Reyna was one of the very few demigods whom Hera actually liked. She was strong, a leader, fought for what she believed in and was able to stand tall even when she was breaking inside.

She reminded Hera very much of herself. Of course she was a daughter of Bellona, so she had some qualities that Hera definitely didn't. But mostly, she was someone Hera felt deserved much more than what she had.

She noticed the praetor's gaze linger on Leo, and she saw that the son of Hephaestus was surprisingly looking back at her with the same interest.

Hmmm, Hera would have to have a chat with Aphrodite when she got back to Olympus. See what that goddess was up to.

And then there was Annabeth, who was frantically looking around at every single face. Percy himself had stopped, just out of view of his girlfriend.

Stupid boy, he had to get out there! Or else this meeting would never work.

Oh no, Hera thought as she felt a headache start to overwhelm her. Not now!

But she could do nothing to stop it. With a final throb of pain left in her skull she was no longer Hera the crow.

She was Juno. The crow.

She squacked a bit and rustled her wings, trying to get more comfortable. Unfortunately, the comfortable postions of a crow on a rope ladder were limited.

She settled down and looked down below her once again. Thankfully, the son of Neptune had finally stepped in sight and his appearance caused quite the disturbance.

His two friends, Hazel and Frank, were taking in Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth. The couple's eyes froze on Annabeth and then went to Percy and back again. They obviously knew who she was.

Percy hardly spared the new trio of demigods a glance. Fortunately, the others were looking at him enough to make up for it.

Jason started taking him in right away, assessing him, making sure he remembered every detail. He took in Percy's build, the way he held himself, his appearance. Everything.

Juno felt a surge of pride. Of course Jason would start assessing him for weaknesses and strengths. He was a Roman. He took in everything and thought of every possibility.

Piper was looking at Percy curiously, like he was a puzzle she was going to figure out. She frowned at the older boy now and then and glanced at the daughter of Minerva a couple of times. She smiled at the boy but Percy didn't notice.

Leo was looking a little bit awe-struck. He had obviously felt the power from Percy and he was looking him over similar to Piper. After a few seconds he grinned, and Juno could almost see the boy restraining himself from going to introduce himself. Leo also glanced at Annabeth a couple of times but neither Percy nor Annabeth noticed.

Neither of them noticed because they were too busy staring at each other. Both demigods looked like they were in shock and they didn't move except to breathe. Juno didn't think they even noticed when Reyna started to speak after the awkward silence.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague. I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

And then Annabeth and Percy broke rank. At the same time they stepped out of line and then started running to one another. Only when they finally touched one another again, wrapping each other in their arms, did the two demigods relax. Only when they could feel the other, did the let themselves feel safe for a moment.

Why hadn't she killed them when she had the chance? Maybe then the Romans wouldn't go to draw the weapons they had left at the city limits.

Jason tensed, Piper smiled, and Leo looked at the couple in amusement. Hazel smiled and Frank looked at the couple like they were crazy.

But it was Reyna who drew Juno's eye. Once again she looked like someone had just punched her, very hard. She was staring at Percy and Annabeth and couldn't seem to look away like every other person who looked on at the scene. Except instead of smiling, or pointing, or whispering about it to someone, Reyna looked like she was holding back tears.

And when Percy and Annabeth kissed Juno felt something like exasperation mixed with happiness rise in her. Really, the couple couldn't have waited a few more minutes to do that? Instead they had to go and make a scene, and in demigod camps whispers spread like wildfire. So Annabeth and Percy would probably be one of the most talked about things of the day, despite all that was going on.

Aww's came from most of the females as they kissed and when they pulled apart Juno saw faint moisture in Annabeth's eyes.

Juno felt a little bit of sympathy for the girl as she watched her struggle to grasp what was happening. It must have been hard, to go through everything she had and not be able to do what she wanted now that she had the love of her life back. If it had been Juno, she knew that Jupiter would be suffering multiple slaps from her right now.

Percy himself seemed emotional as well. "Gods, I never thought-"

And then Annabeth judo flipped him over her shoulder.

Juno laughed, which really just came out as a 'caw'. It was pretty funny to see the Hero of Olympus speaking one second and then flying through the air the next. Grudging approval for Annabeth filled the goddess as she saw the girl pin her boyfriend to the ground, ignoring the Romans cries.

But Juno didn't ignore them. She saw more than 1 demigod step forward, ready to help their praetor. Hazel had to put an arm out to her boyfriend and Reyna had to bark out a command before the Romans, albeit hesitantly, stayed where they were.

Annabeth ignored all of that. Tears were filling her eyes and Annabeth was blinking fast to get the to stay where they were. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Now even Juno could admit that Annabeth was a strong demigod. So to see her nearly break down in front of strangers, not caring what anyone thought, it was surprising. Juno didn't know whether to admire the girl or pity her.

Luckily, Percy didn't do something stupid like try and comfort her. That would have made her seem weak in the Romans eyes and maybe Percy knew that. Instead, he laughed.

It wasn't what Juno would have done in his position but she supposed it would work.

He didn't laugh long, but it took a few second before his laughter turned into chuckling. Finally though, he spoke. "Consider me warned." He said, and when he met Annabeth's eyes as he talked Juno saw a deeper message pass between them. "I missed you too."

Suddenly Annabeth smiled and helped him up, and Juno could see that whatever had just passed between them had obviously helped. Just like that they were brushing themselves off and holding hands, waiting for the others to talk again like nothing had happened.

Jason glanced at them with a strange look on his face before smiling and turning back to Reyna and the mass of Romans behind her. "So.. yeah. It's good to be back."

Laughs rose from some of the campers and Juno felt the worry that had been plaguing her disappear.

It seemed like seeing Annabeth and Percy reunite had somehow made all of the demigods relax. Hopefully they would stay that way.

It had been moving, Juno admitted to herself later once she was back at Olympus. The couple had made quite a scene with their little reunion and the display had touched some nerve in herself that she hadn't even known was there.

Maybe she would bless them afterall.

Maybe.

oooOOOooo

**And there you are my fellow fanfictioners! Hera/Juno had made an appearance! In this chapter I was trying to convey how the gods thought of mortals, because in truth (well in the myths) the gods toyed with their children's lives endlessly and they loved watching mortals and demigods get out of tough situations. I think Hera likes to stick to the old ways, so I feel like she still thinks of people as just things to watch and play with instead of actual beings.**

**Anyways...**

**OHMYGODS! I read the first chapter of House of Hades and Rick Riordan... I seriously hate and love him. It was amazing! Following Rick's usual pattern of hinting at some big quest/task (Hazel's this time) and FEELS FEELS FEELS of Percy and Annabeth. Okay maybe not... but they are mentioned and Hazel mentions Percy and how worried she is... Oh gods, it was like I read the Tartarus scence all over again for the first time. So. Many. Emotions. It met expectations and now I would kill for more of the book. I did not get the Son of Sobek so I read it on the internet, here's the link below if you wanna read it. Just warning you, it will make you want the rest of the book even more.**

**Link: s/9413202/1/Official-First-Chapter-of-The-House-of -Hades**

**If you read it... well just know that I probably feel the exact same way. That is the only sympathy I could offer you.**

**Thanks to the people who review! All the followers, favourites... I seriously can't type my appreciation enough. Keep it up and I'll make sure my writing improves each chapter!**

**Sorry for the author's note, I just had to get that frustration and emotions of House of Hades out there. Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: THIS IS APHRODITE'S CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE MANY ROMANTIC FLUFFY THOUGHTS AND IT MIGHT NOT SUIT EVERYONE. Just please give it a try and if you hate it then I apologize There will be lot's of Percebeth. If it's any consolation Ares will probably be the total opposite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Aphrodite's POV**

Aphrodite didn't usually care about quests. She took part in wars of course, like the Trojan War; a war in which ALL the gods and goddess's had taken part in. Aphrodite had greatly influenced that war. And she partook in the Titan Wars, especially where Silena was concerned. The Giant War was something Aphrodite hadn't cared much about but she had done some things, similar to her role in the First Titan War.

But quests? No. They were all boring and messy and Aphrodite just couldn't stand them. In fact, the only quest Aphrodite had ever taken an interest in was when Percy went to rescue Annabeth from Atlas and her the boy she had been hung up on at the time, Luke.

That quest had been _fun_. Aphrodite had greatly enjoyed watching it, and only when it was done did Aphrodite decide that Annabeth and Percy would be a couple.

And she had built them up. Fghting, jealousy, annoying one another... Aphrodite had decided it would all lead to one of, if not, the greatest relationships of all time. She would put so much time and energy into them that she would make sure by the end they were completely inseperable.

Hera had meddled back then too, Aphrodite remembered. Sending Percy to Calypso had been a big risk, one that Aphrodite had only just agreed to because she just knew that Percy would choose Annabeth. It was Calypso's curse to love someone who would never stay with them and Percy was much too loyal.

Sure she sometimes watched over her kids if they ever went on a quest, and she could always be counted on to brag and gloat about her children's uncommon victories, but really, Aphrodite just found them boring.

That was why it was so different for her to be watching over the demigods of the second Great Prophecy so much, with such a big interest. She had barely been able to draw herself away from looking over the quests. Watching Jason and Percy (who were both very good looking) had just been a very big bonus.

Hey, she was the love goddess. The goddess of sexual essence. Don't blame her for flaunting her attraction about.

But this reunion, this was what she had been waiting for.

Poor Reyna, Aphrodite was going to find a good match for her eventually, but she needed to learn a lesson with Jason. Plus Piper deserved this. It hadn't taken much for Aphrodite to make the boy realize Piper was the one for him, she had just helped him a bit along the way. Reyna needed to expand her search for boys, and Leo Valdez was the lucky boy Aphrodite had chosen to help her.

But the big thing Aphrodite was waiting for was the Percebeth reunion.

It had taken the goddess years to decide this couple was something special, something that had to work. And then it had taken years (after _Aphrodite herself_ had stepped in and talked to Percy!) for the demigods to become an actual couple!

They were one of Aphrodite's greatest pride and joys, and no one threatened her masterpiece's. So if Aphrodite had to break a few nails fighting big, ugly, smelly giants to protect her couple then she would gladly do it. She had spent too long making this couple just to let them die so soon.

Besides she was the one planning their deaths already. Something tragic, full of heartfelt farewells and a lot of crying. Something to show just how much the couple needed one another.

But later. Years and years from now. For now, after this little separation (which happened only because Aphrodite had decided Percy and Annabeth needed some new drama) the goddess would let them have some peaceful happiness with each other. For a while.

Really, she just couldn't resist meddling with her favorite couple. And Hera's little plan had provided the perfect opportunity.

And the Queen of Gods had been right. The camps needed to unite. It was the only way to defeat the upcoming threat, and it gave Aphrodite a lot of new chances to make relationships between new campers! Pairing Greek with Greek and Roman with Roman wasn't fun anymore. She wanted Greek and Roman now.

So many new opportunities and when the camps finally merged (if everything went according to plan) then they would most likely work out. If it didn't work... well they were all doomed anyways.

Percy and Annabeth should have been thanking her. It was Aphrodite who had in the end convinced Hera to let Percy remember Annabeth. It was Aphrodite who had allowed Annabeth's message to Percy work it's way into his dreams, breaking through Hera's spells and restrictions. She hadn't been able to let the Iris-messages go through to the Greeks (Hera and Iris were too close to allow that) but she had let the dream give Percy some hope.

Aphrodite had taken note of Hades and Persephone's relationship. They were apart for half the year and they had the best relationship out of all of the gods, and better than most mortal relationships as well. And it was the distance and separation that made them so strong and secure in their feelings for each other, because they remembered just how much it hurt to be away from one another they treasured every moment they had with one another.

It was Aphrodite who had convinced Hera to take Percy away so early, to make the separation period just that little bit longer. Really, the minor concerns of the quest being given to Annabeth and Percy and another instead of Leo, Piper and Jason, or Percy and Jason not getting along if Percy had been there when Jason had arrived at Camp Half-Blood... those had all been minor concerns. The biggest factor in separating the son of Poseidon and daughter or Athena was Aphrodite making sure their love would grow stronger over time.

And oh, it had. By Zeus, Aphrodite had never been more proud of a couple. Annabeth hadn't needed Aphrodite's help to keep from finding another boy when Percy was gone, and Percy had fought to get back to Annabeth without Aphrodite needing to make him.

They really were truly in love.

That was why this reunion was so important to Aphrodite. Roman and Greek relationships, friendships... they all started here.

So it better all work out.

And now here the goddess was, posing as a Roman camper, mixed in the crowd just to watch the proceedings. She was a brunette at the moment, with tanned skin and brown eyes. Short for a 13 year old body, only 4"11 but no one looked at her and for once, she preferred it that way.

She had made sure she was common looking, the only thing unusual about her was her eyes which were changing color all the time.

It was strange, not to be stared at. Aphrodite frowned. She didn't like it, but for now it was necessary. She wouldn't want to draw eyes away from the demigods of the hour.

Luckily, no one was praying to her at the moment except her daughter, Piper. She was praying for Annabeth and Percy's reunion to go well and for everything else to go smoothly as well. So Aphrodite was able to remain in her Aphrodite form with a headache that she hardly felt. If she complained about the headaches she would frown and frowning caused wrinkles and she did not want that. So she held her tongue and focused not on her slightly hurting head or the crow above her on the rope ladder (it seems that Hera had decided to watch what would happen as well, Aphrodite would have to ask her opinion on it later) and instead turned her attention to Jason Grace.

She had gotten a good spot in the crowd, right at the front, and no one was pushing her out of the way because she was so short they could see over her head anyways. All the bodies near her made her slightly uncomfortable, they all stank of sweat and were dirty from training and wrestling blah, blah, blah.

She wrinkled her perfect nose slightly before focusing on her daughters boyfriend.

He really was handsome. Blonde hair that was kept just the same perfect length, perfect eyes and smile and the cute little scar above his lip... Well Aphrodite was usually more attracted to bad boys, or romantics, but Jason's honorable personality was attracting her.

But he was Piper's; Aphrodite made sure that relationship worked. They may have lacked some passion but over time, as they got more comfortable with dating every other couple would envy them.

Aphrodite was the one pulling the strings after all. Well, her and Eros, her son, but it's not like he would meddle. Some couples Aphrodite chose as her own to handle. The ones she took a special interest in, or the ones who needed more help than others. However, most, she just left to Eros.

Jason looked slightly nervous to Aphrodite, which she supposed was to be expected. He was coming home to hundreds of old friends after being abducted and not contacting them once in that time. But he also relaxed, so it was obvious to see he was happy to be home.

And he was studiously ignoring Reyna's gaze. Aphrodite noticed that too.

Piper was gripping Jason's hand and Aphrodite inwardly cheered her on and felt pride at seeing her daughter actually making her relationship with this boy work. Unlike so many of her children these days Piper still believed in true love.

She was so like Silena, Aphrodite thought sadly. And Leo was very like Beckendorf. But Aphrodite wasn't going to allow the friends to get together this time. Charlie and Silena had been amazing, but Leo and Piper were better of as friends in Aphrodite's opinion.

And besides, Reyna and Jason wouldn't work half as well as Piper and Jason.

So Piper was clutching her boyfriend's hand and looking around at her surroundings. She looked partially fearful (something Aphrodite could understand because these Romans could be quite intimidating) but more curious.

And Piper was attracting quite a few stares from the boys.

Well, Piper was her daughter after all. It was only to be expected. But it still made Aphrodite smile, albeit a bit sadly.

No matter how much Piper tried to hide her parentage or her beauty, something that would actually make a good weapon at times, it still showed. No matter how much Piper tried to deny that Aphrodite was her mother she couldn't.

The goddess tried not to feel hurt by that but it was quite difficult. Aphrodite hadn't had a child of her own to be proud of in months and now that she did have one the child in question did everything she could to separate herself from her siblings and mother.

Sometimes being a goddess wasn't easy. Sometimes it really sucked.

Aphrodite focused on the scene in front of her, ignoring the thoughts going through her head.

Leo was looking excited while looking at all the girls with interest. He winked at Aphrodite although she knew he had no idea who she really was and she just couldn't help but smiling flirtily back.

Hey, old habits die hard.

Reyna was staring at Jason in part disbelief part longing and was staring daggers at Piper.

Aphrodite sighed. She really would need to get Reyna's love life on the move. The girl had spent too many years alone. She needed someone to talk to, someone to make her laugh.

And then there was Annabeth. The girl was searching the crowds frantically, checking and double checking every face she saw.

Aphrodite felt like squealing at the emotions she felt coming off the girl. This was like a movie except real life! And it was amazing being able to see it in person! Annabeth looked like the hope was steadily flowing out of her the more she searched every face and the girl looked about to collapse. The longing and desperation coming from her made Aphrodite want to flash in a bowl of popcorn and a comfy seat and enjoy the show!

And when Aphrodite searched the crowds looking for Percy she found him hiding nervously just behind the front of the crowd.

Oh this was going to be good!

The boy was nervous too, Aphrodite could feel it. He was worried Annabeth had moved on or was irrevocably angry at him because he had left.

Percy Jackson was nervous.

Percy didn't bug Aphrodite like he did the other gods. Apart from that one time he called her Echidna, she had nothing to hold against him. She truly didn't know why all the gods were so annoyed by him. He had saved everyone's lives, chosen a wise gift, and he was amazing to toy with. Plus all of his relationships were strong, whether they were good or bad.

Aphrodite liked that.

And the boy was quite attractive in the skater boy type way. Aphrodite was drawn to all types and Percy Jackson definitely drew her.

Oh gods of Olympus, and his eyes... so deep and filled with emotions at all times... Well let's just say Aphrodite was drawn to that like moth to flame.

Poor Ares had suffered listening to Aphrodite gush about him many times before, which was probably one of the main reasons he didn't like Percy now that the Love Goddess thought about it.

She shrugged. Now was not the time to check out boys despite how many hot boys there were. No, now was the time to see how exactly Hera's little plan would work out. Here's hoping it went well.

Hazel and Frank were nervous although for different reasons than their friend.

Aphrodite wasn't sure what she was going to do with that couple yet. They were cute together for sure, but Hazel and Leo needed to sort things out before Aphrodite could make any big decisions.

Playing with demigod relationships was just so much fun!

Finally, after a few moment's hesitation Percy stepped out of the crowd to stand beside Reyna.

And finally Aphrodite got the reactions she had been waiting for.

Gasps filled the air, coming from both Jason and Leo, while Piper checked out the boy who was dating one of her best friends. But Aphrodite hardly spared them a glance.

It was Percy she was watching. Percy and Annabeth.

The moment Percy had stepped out Annabeth had taken in a breath and Aphrodite hadn't seen her breath out since. It seemed she had been very close to stumbling away a step backwards and her eyes hadn't moved from him since he had appeared. She hadn't even blinked.

Percy was staring at Annabeth like a blind man seeing a light for the first time. Like she was a salvation, one that he would reach no matter what happened.

And just like that Aphrodite felt a pang of guilt.

Maybe she had done too much to this couple. The bond they shared... it had already been strong. Aphrodite didn't know why she had questioned it. Suddenly the goddess realized exactly why this couple was so much more real than the others. She remembered why they were her favourite couple.

She had forgotten what it was like, to stand in the presence of the demigod pair. She had forgotten, from their long time apart, what the bond they shared felt like.

It made you want something as great as what they shared. It made you happy for them and jealous of them all at once.

She really had done a spectacular job with them. This was love. This was what she was about. Not break ups and heartbreak, she was about love. Happiness and joy and everything good.

Everything you wanted in one thing. Everything you needed.

Tears came upon her so suddenly she had to blink rapidly to stop them from falling.

She hurriedly squeezed her eyes shut to make them disappear, not wanting to miss a moment of this reunion. She was going to make sure the best part was yet to come.

Reyna started to speak but Aphrodite didn't take her eyes away from Percy and Annabeth. Percy still needed to know Annabeth hadn't moved on, and Annabeth needed to know that Jason still remembered her. "Jason Grace, my former colleague. I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

The love goddess snapped her fingers and before anyone knew what was happening Percy and Annabeth were running to each other.

All it had taken was a little confidence boost from the goddess and they were on their way. And this is where it really got interesting, Aphrodite could hardly stand still due to the excitement she was feeling.

They reached each other and it seemed like they were holding on for dear life, like they were afraid they would be ripped away from each other again. Aphrodite could see Percy gripping Annabeth slightly tighter than necessary and saw the daughter of Athena shake slightly from everything she was feeling.

Aphrodite's love for the couple swelled to become even bigger than it had been previously, something the rest of the gods and goddess' probably wouldn't be too happy about because she was known for her rants.

And when they kissed... and Aphrodite just about fainted right there.

She watched them eagerly, not looking away embarrassed like so many other demigods were. Jason watched them with raised eyebrows, Piper smiled at them, Leo rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. Hazel was smiling at them but politely averting her gaze (she had been born in a different time so Aphrodite didn't blame her) and Frank blushed, obviously embarrassed at the scene his friend didn't even care about making.

Reyna was staring at them with such jealousy and longing that Aphrodite felt another stab of sadness for the girl. She would make sure she had an amazing love life in the end. For now, the praetor would just have to wait it out.

The couple split apart, slightly breathless and both with a faint blush on their cheeks. Percy's eyes searched Annabeth's and Aphrodite saw them both smile slightly.

Ah, young love.

"Gods, I never thought-" Percy's voice and feelings were enough to make Aphrodite smile brightly. He was so happy, so relieved and content.

He had just gotten everything he wanted in the world. And although Aphrodite knew he missed his mom and friends, she knew that being with Annabeth again more than made up for it.

And then the goddess saw the smile leave Annabeth's face and absolute anger fill her eyes.

The emotions coming from the girl at that moment were too mixed to describe but Aphrodite cried out when she felt them. They were pain and absolute overwhelming joy, anger and happiness, grief and celebration.

Luckily a lot of the Romans cried out as Percy flew through the air due to Annabeth's judo-flip, so Aphrodite didn't draw attention to herself.

Uh-oh.

Luckily Reyna was curious enough that Aphrodite only gave her a little push to shout out "Hold! Stand down!"

Aphrodite breathed a sigh of relief when the Romans followed orders. She saw surprise and wariness warring on their faces. Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel all just looked surprised, and Hazel and Piper looked curious.

Annabeth leaned over Percy, blinking back tears. The sight almost made the goddess squeal in happiness. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

But he won't leave you again Annabeth. I'll make sure of it, the love goddess thought. He would never leave her. No matter what the situation, even if Annabeth was falling to Hades, Aphrodite would make sure that Percy followed her.

She was not letting them be separated again. Ever.

Percy laughed, and it astounded Aphrodite the way he knew just what to do with his girlfriend. Laughing was probably the best thing he could have done in this situation. When Aphrodite saw his eyes there was such love there that she had to swallow the emotions rising in her.

"Consider me warned," Percy's voice sounded so promising when he said it he would as well have been making an oath, "I missed you too."

And then it was over.

Aphrodite's fun finished in that instance and she turned around after the couple had gotten up. She pushed her way through the crowd of Romans, ignoring surprised exclamations and shouts of "Hey I don't know you!." Instead she just made her way out of the crowd and when she made sure no one was looking at her she flashed back up to Olympus.

All the while she hid the tears in her eyes. All the while she gave no idea to the raging turmoil of emotions she was feeling.

oooOOOooo

That night, as she lay in bed with Ares, she curled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her, gentle as he always was with her, and spoke softly in her ear. "Are you okay?"

Concern showed in his eyes and she smiled at him, although it was slightly forced. "I'm fine," she promised him. "Sometimes it's just hard being the Goddess of Love."

He studied her a moment before kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

When he pulled away he looked deep in her eyes. "I love you."

And that was all she needed to hear. She nodded and smiled. "I know you do. And I love you."

He kissed her once more before gently placing her beside him and falling asleep.

Sometimes Aphrodite let her charade of being shallow and silly slip away. It was the only way she knew how to cope with all the emotions she felt from everyone. So many feelings overwhelmed her and no one except Ares realized just how hard her job was. Feeling pain and sorrow and anger that didn't come from her was hard. Feeling love and happiness and gratitude was just as hard but felt better.

How do you deal with feeling other people's emotions?

Seeing Percy and Annabeth today, and feeling everything they had felt... it had done something to the goddess. Something she suspected was permanent.

She looked to her sleeping lover and felt love such as Annabeth and Percy had felt for each other fill her at the sight of him.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that the couple had done to her. Maybe they had just opened her eyes.

oooOOOooo

**And Aphrodite is finished! I actually feel this way about the goddess, people pick on her way too much. If you think about it her job would be really hard and complicated. I mean... matching up pretty much ever single person on the planet with someone else who's perfect for them? It would probably be very hard. But this is one of the goddess's most known for messing with people because she has so many opportunities for it. If you liked how I wrote her then tell me and if you didn't you can tell me that as well but it won't make me as happy. ;)**

**I loved this chapter and am very proud. **

**Now I'm visiting my aunt for the rest of the week so I don't know if I'll be able to connect to the internet. If not please don't kill me! I'll make sure to write while I'm there! **

**_THE NEXT PERSON TO REVIEW IS THE 100TH REVIEWER!_********I may or may not do a shout out to the person (depends if I like the review or not) so if you want to be mentioned in the next chapter then... you know. Review!**

**Tell me who you want next and I'm always open for ideas. Pm me if you have a request for a story or just want someone to talk to (I reply with long messages just warning you) and I'll make sure to answer. **

**Tell me what you think! Thanks to the reviewrers, followers, favourites... you guys are the reason I keep writing! Review please!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am not a man, and still in school. Do I look like Rick Riordan, who just so happens owns all of this? No. I didn't think so either.**

**Jupiter's POV**

The King of the Gods was trying really hard not to kill his wife right now.

Really, really hard.

Now was not the time. Not when she was perched as a crow on a rope ladder above hundreds of demigods.

But it was hard not to, considering what she had done. Switching Percy Jackson and Jason Grace (Jupiter's own son!) and placing them at each other's camps? That would be risky under normal circumstances, Romans and Greeks were known for not getting along; but these circumstances were anything but normal.

Gaea, the giants, hormone driven teenagers who had the burden of saving the world placed on their shoulders... well Jupiter wasn't feeling too confident at the moment.

Juno had been captured by the Giant King and had very nearly faded from civilization! And Zeus had been unable to help her due to him closing Olympus (he couldn't very well just defy his own orders. And she had relied on 3 demigods to save her.

Jupiter had almost lost her. And that, he swore, would never happen again. Being scared like that... he was never going to let it happen again.

Then his wife had the nerve to ignore his rage, his commands and go out from Olympus again. Just to see this demigod reuinion, something that was all she, Aphrodite, Athena, and Persephone had been talking about ever since the Argo II set sail, which would probably result in the gods defeat.

The headaches hadn't really been helping him either. Pluto knew how many times he had snapped at the serving nymphs or Juno.

Most of the gods had been annoyed with him lately.

Don't think Jupiter hadn't noticed every other god skirting around him. They were mad at him for cooping them up, he knew that. He also knew that all gods were somehow going to watch this big moment. He could understand. Really, what else was there to do when they had been stuck up on Olympus for months?

But actually going to see it in person? That was too far. Too dangerous and he had specificially told her not to.

So what did Juno go to? She went and watched it in person. Well as a crow, not really a person... but you know what he meant!

Plus Jupiter had heard Pluto and Neptune muttering about Tartarus one day. That wouldn't be suspicious if Neptune hadn't specifically asked about the Doors of Death.

Jupiter wasn't stupid. He had a rough idea of where this quest would lead and he knew Neptune was just trying to learn what his son was up against.

It wouldn't work. Zeus knew that. Whenever he tried to come to terms with his son's fate he just couldn't do it. There were too many things that remained unknown. And he didn't know the final outcome, something that scared him. He just had a rough idea.

Every god and goddess experience it. A brief moment when they first set eyes on their demigod child where they saw images of their future as the Fates had pre-ordained it.

It was the worst thing about being a parent. Knowing your child's future (roughly) and not being able to do anything about it.

Mercury had experienced that harshly with his son Luke. Jupiter had no wish to go through the same ordeal with Jason. Or Thalia for that matter.

But it looked like it was heading that way.

And maybe he had one moment of weakness when he had sent the lightning bolt to help kill Athena's bane. Jason had prayed to him, asking for help, and Jupiter had succumbed to it.

(He had been Zeus at the time. That probably explained it.)

Jupiter couldn't blame all of the gods for being curious though. He was wondering what would happen as much as anyone.

And now that he was alone in his private chambers... well if no one saw him breaking his own rules... And it wasn't like he was having contact with the demigods. He was just watching them.

What was the harm in that? No one would see him, he would make sure Iris made sure he saw only the demigods and that they didn't. And they wouldn't hear him.

His willpower cracked and he waved his hand. The image of the huge ship was floating over the Field of Mars and several demigods were jumping off the bottom of the rope ladder. The rope ladder that Juno was currently located.

If anything happened...

He could hardly spare Juno a glance however. Jason was his main focus and he watched as his son came home for the first time in a little over half a year.

Jason looked nervous, something Jupiter wasn't used to seeing on his son's face. Normally Jason was the one causing other's to be nervous. Since he had regained his memory Jason hadn't looked nervous.

Well apart from the first time Aphrodite's daughter had kissed him. But that was one time.

But the nervousness was soon covered up by happiness the moment he touched Roman soil and Jason relaxed.

Piper and Jason were holding hands, but both were looking around at the demigods surrounding them. Leo was standing beside the couple and he was also appraising the situation.

In fact, the only one who didn't seem to be studying the Romans was Annabeth Chase. And that was funny since she was the one looking at them the most.

As much as she looked though, Jupiter didn't think she saw.

He wasn't stupid. He knew what, or should he say who, the daughter of Athena was looking for. Perseus Jackson, missing son of Poseidon, the one everybody at Camp Half-Blood had been talking and fretting about for over half a year.

Annabeth most of all.

So she was the one looking at all of the Romans, but she wasn't looking at the battle weakness and strengths. She hardly looked at them at all, only sparing each a glance to make sure they weren't her missing boyfriend.

Watching her made Jupiter glance at Juno again.

She was also looking at the daughter of Athena, and Jupiter saw something vulnerable flash through the crows eyes.

He suspected this reunion would hold many feelings.

Oh, joy. Jupiter was just great with those.

Not.

Then Reyna was there, looking over the Greek demigods and Jason. She glanced at Leo, looked at Piper and noticed whos hand the girl was holding and then her eyes shot straight to Jason.

His son had just turned into a heartbreaker. Like father, like son, Jupiter supposed. Although the King knew that it wasn't easy breaking someone's heart; however Jason looked like he didn't even realize he had, something which made Jupiter frown.

Jupiter felt something akin to pity go through him at seeing Reyna's expression crack for a moment, before the girl determindly looked to Annabeth.

She recognized her, that much was obvious. The flash of anger that went through the daughter of Bellona's eyes was unistakable.

Reyna was a girl who didn't sympathize. It didn't seem to matter to her that Annabeth had gone without the boy she loved for longer than even Reyna had, or that Annabeth was now using every ounce of willpower she had to restrain herself from going up to the praetor and demanding where Percy Jackson was.

Usually Jupiter didn't pick up on romantic hints or gestures. when it came to romance, he could be just as obtuse as Neptune.

But someone would have to be as blind as Phineas (excluding the seer's powers) and dumb as Apollo's flaming cows not to pick up on what was happening right now.

And the King may not have been as intune with love and romance as Aphrodite, but at least he could be assured he wasn't that stupid.

Reyna studied Annabeth and Jupiter knew from the look in her eyes that Annabeth was now number 1 on Reyna's demigod-to-watch list. The daughter counted Annabeth as her strongest enemy at the moment.

Smart girl.

And yet Annabeth hardly spared her a glance.

Hmmm... it seems Annabeth was much more concerned with finding Percy than watching the praetor. A touching sentiment, but very bad strategy.

The blonde had seemed to forget every plan she had; something that was very out of character for her. All she wanted now was her boyfriend and anyone who stood in the way of her getting him back was in trouble. Big trouble.

And when Percy stepped out of the crowd, closely followed by Frank and Hazel, it was like Jupiter saw every plan in Annabeth's head crash and burn.

All she saw was Percy. All Percy saw was Annabeth. Nothing else mattered except for the pounding of both of their hearts and the urge to be in each other's arms.

...OH PLUTO! No way was he turning into a softie for these two. No. No way, he would not let it happen.

It was harder than it should have been to draw his eyes away from the two, but he did it. Unfortunately it didn't help much, as practically everyone else was staring at them.

Instead Jupiter looked at Jason, who seemed to be looking back and forth from Annabeth to Percy with wariness and curiosity. Piper, for once, looked like the usual squeeling daughter's of Venus who had just seen their favourite couple- minus the squeeling. Leo looked a little awe-struck at the sight of the son of Poseidon, along with his 2 best friends, but was also looking back between the blonde girl and green eyed boy.

Reyna had clenched her fists but otherwise looked at the couple sadly.

The King of Gods would have to ask Venus to do something for the daughter of Bellona. But that could wait until later. Finally, Reyna had spoken. She forcedly moved her gaze from Annabeth and Percy to Jason. "Jason Grace, my former colleague. I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

Yes, Jupiter thought as Annabeth and Percy stepped towards each other. Annabeth had obviously forgotten every plan, every warning from Jason and nervous rambling of Piper's. She either ignored or didn't remember Leo's moment of comfort to her a few days prior which had been told with a worriedness in his tone. She ignored the warning flash in Reyna's eyes and the shouts from Jason and other demigods.

She ignored everything, focusing on running towards the boy she had been seperated from for months.

It seemed Percy was doing the same thing.

When they finally met in the middle Jupiter saw them both grab at each other and mold themselves to the other.

It was going to be very hard to seperate those 2 again. That much was obvious.

Somewhere, deep, deep down, Jupiter was happy for the kids. Somewhere deep down he sympathized with them and clapped happily for them because even he had to admit the pair deserved this.

But that was deep, deep, deep down.

It was sad, he thought, when the biggest reward the couple could have was just seeing each other again.

Not a peaceful life together, or a promise of a future. The only thing the gods could give them right now was being together again, after it had been them (or rather one of them) who had split them apart in the first place.

Jupiter frowned. When this war was over he would have to reward the 7 demigods with something they deserved. Something they would want.

He could make them all gods, he supposed. But he didn't think any of them would really want that. Percy Jackson had certainly showed he would rather be mortal that a god, something that Jupiter would never really be able to forget.

It bothered him that someone would rather eventually die after a short life than live forever as a god. Like being a mortal was better than being immortal?

Jupiter had always been jealous of mortals. They felt things so much deeper than gods did, moved so much quicker in decisions and taking action that gods did. They may only live for a short time, but they lived bright in that short time.

Dionysus had experienced it, as a demigod, and then had been made a god by Zeus. It was one of the reasons Zeus had made the wine gods punishment looking over Camp Half-Blood. He had been one of them once, he had known what it was like to have humility and know that there were people better and more powerful than you out there.

It seemed for a few decades the god had forgotten. But Zeus had sent him to the Camp and the change he saw was nothing short of miraculous. The god pretended to be better than the demigods. He made fun, taunted and his punishments were quite harsh to some.

But Jupiter knew that Dionysus didn't truly believe that. He still remembered what it had been like to be one of them, a demigod who was scorned, and he was never above helping them.

It was what made the kids like him, despite everything he did to them. Because they just knew that it was his way of dealing with things. And yes, he hated heroes for what they did to Arachne, but he knew all heroes weren't the same. And Jupiter could see that he actually liked a few of them, Percy Jackson being included in that.

Of course the wine god never said any of this. He would rather die than admit his feelings to anyone other than his wife, Jupiter guessed. But it wasn't hard to see.

And he knew that despite how much he commanded the gods to restrain themseleves from meddling with their demigod children, it would do no good. Jupiter knew this was as certain as the fact that he would never be able to do so eternally either.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked. But he had decided that only one thing would allow him to help the demigods.

Closing the Doors of Death was the only thing to prove their strength. It was the only thing that would show just how much they would sacrifice to save humanity and the gods themselves.

Percy Jackson had a big part to play in that, Jupiter knew. He had gathered as much from Neptune and yet he hadn't gathered enough. All he and the rest of the gods knew was that Percy Jackson had a sacrifice to make. One they weren't sure he was up to.

Jupiter had his suspicions about that, but he never allowed his thoughts to go there. One idea seemed particularly possible and he knew that it could break the young demigod much easier than it could make him stronger.

It scared him to think about it. And if it scared the King of the Gods than it wasn't pleasant at all. It was serious and dangerous.

Jupiter was able to set aside his pride long enough to admit they needed Percy to win this war. Winning the war was what mattered, but if Jupiter was right about what (or rather, who) he was supposed to let go, then he knew that Percy would quite easily forget what mattered and try to save the girl.

But that was later. Jupiter knew he would watch with bated breath when that time came. Now, he was focused on the demigods present and the fact that this meeting could just as easily result in their deaths as it could in them uniting.

Percy and Annabeth seemed to be studiously ignoring that fact. Jupiter didn't see any other possibility seeing as they seemed perfectly at ease kissing in front of hundreds of demigods and some (unkowingly) gods.

In fact, it looked like the couple was never going to split apart, ignoring the coughs of 'get a room' or chuckles. They were doing this for themselves, to be happy and to make sure the other was really there. That they were together again.

And when they did pull away from one another Jupiter saw both their cheeks were flushed slightly and they were breathing heavily.

Teenagers and their hormones.

Percy rested his forehead against Annabeth. "Gods, I never thought-"

Jupiter frowned as Annabeth judo-flipped Percy over her shoulder. He really wanted to hear what the boy had been about to say.

But as the blonde pinned her boyfriend down an set her arm to his throat in an almost choking hold, he admitted that there was obviously a more pressing matter.

Romans had cried out as their praetor flew through the air and some had stepped forward. Most had reached for weapons that were with Terminus and when they realized they didn't have weapons some boys had cracked their knuckles, obviously ready for some hand to hand combat.

Jupiter was guessing they were the sons of Mars.

But Reyna seemed to know that Percy wasn't in any real danger. "Hold! Stand down!" She ordered forcefully, and Jupiter relaxed when the Romans complied. The last thing they needed was a blood bath after hardly 10 minutes.

Jupiter made sure to watch warily however. He knew what Romans and Greeks were like when they were together, the combination was one of the most dangerous things on the planet.

He would not allow a repeat of the Civil War. That would_ not_ happen again.

Annabeth ignored every Roman looking at her threateningly, ignored the death glares and slightly scared looks she was recieving.

For a moment Jupiter wondered why they were reacting so strongly when it was apparent that the girl wasn't going to hurt Percy. And then he figured it out.

Percy.

They had never seen him taken down before. They had seen him take down a giant, had seen him defeat Reyna and every other demigod who had tried to spar with him. They had seen him in battle and during the War Games. Some had even started to think he was invincible.

Jupiter frowned at the thoughts of the demigods below. They seemed to think Percy very powerful. Unsuprising, considering they had named him Praetor in hardly a week, and yet Jupiter couldn't help but feel... wary.

He had known Percy was going to be powerful. He had known that there was a big possibility that Percy could be the most powerful demigod of his age, or to have ever lived.

And when he had defeated Ares at 12 years old... Jupiter had felt something close to actual_ fear_ go through him.

It was one of the reasons he had wanted Percy to be a god so much. As a god he would not be able to be so unusual in his powers, he would not be such a threat. He would stay by his father and Poseidon would have taught him to follow Jupiter's orders because he was the King.

Jupiter wasn't King of demigods, nor was Zeus. They had no King, no permanent leader.

But Percy had become leader of Camp Half-Blood in a way, and the Romans had elected them their leader as well. He was _dangerous_. Any one who knew half the things he had done could tell you that.

So Jupiter could see why the Romans were so shocked that Percy had just been, in their eyes, defeated.

Jupiter knew, from watching Annabeth and Percy spar, that Percy could beat Annabeth most times. He had only been defeated by her with Annabeth using the fact she was his girlfriend to his advantage, outsmarting him once in a while, or catching him off guard. But most times, it was Percy who had her pinned to the ground.

In a real fight however, Jupiter suspected the son of Poseidon would never be able to harm the girl. Then again, he didn't think she would ever harm him either. Not really.

So now Annabeth leaned over her boyfriend and bent to hiss in his ear. "if you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Jupiter sighed. Demigods had such hard lives and when watched them it was hard not to want to help them. It was even harder not to grow attached when they managed to survive for as long as this young couple had.

The daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon were favourites among the gods and goddess's. Every monster, Titan, Giant, and immortal had heard their name and heard about them.

They were children of the gods with the biggest rivalry to date and still managed to have a relationship, they were known for their screaming matches and make-ups to one another. They were known for their outstandingly strong relationship. They were known for the hard lives they had suffered.

So when they died, as would inedibly happen due to their mortality, it would make it that much worse for the gods and that much better for the monsters and enemies.

Jupiter was snapped out of his thoughts as Percy started to laugh.

He laughed like he had just realized something that made him so happy he just couldn't restrain himself. Like despite the situation, this was the best time of his life.

When he stopped laughing there was a silent apology in his eyes directed to the girl above him and Annabeth seemed to be holding back an emotion in her eyes at the sight of it.

"Consider me warned," Percy told her. "I missed you too."

And then Annabeth was herself again.

For once Jupiter understood what had just happened.

Annabeth had been afraid Percy would be different, changed. Not the same person who she had fallen in love with, someone who didn't love her anymore. The emotion in her eyes from a few seconds ago had been hope and it was those words that confirmed that he was still the person she had known.

Jupiter felt immensely proud of himself for figuring that out.

Annabeth helped Percy up, and now, Jupiter noted, they seemed to be keeping space between each other. Not acknowledging the other they stood together watched by the rest of the demigods but looking at Reyna and Jason, to see who would make the first move.

They held hands however. Whether to reassure themselves that they wouldn't be seperated again, or to send a silent message to everyone else Jupiter wasn't sure. All he could see was that they were not ashamed or embarrased of th display they had just made. They would not apologize for it and Jupiter felt a certain respect for them for it.

Jason was the one who broke the silence, wearing a slightly dazed look from watching his friend and her lost-suddenly-found boyfriend reunite dramatically.

"So...yeah. It's good to be back."

There were laughs and Jupiter let out a chuckle. He noticed, in his peripheral vision, that Juno was gathering her wings getting ready to take flight.

Good, Jupiter thought. They needed to have a very long... talk.

He looked back at the image once more and was glad to see his son taking the lead and introducing Reyna to his friends. He was a leader. He was brave and dutiful.

He was Jupiter's son.

The King took him in, knowing he may not be able to see him again for quite some time before smiling sadly. He wished he could send a message to his son, a sign that he really was watching him. Something to let him know he was proud, as proud as any father could be.

But he couldn't. Something that was his own fault. He had to set an example, had to be a leader for the immortals.

He glanced to Annabeth and Percy again. Part of him wished, very badly, that he could be like them. Being mortal wouldn't be too bad if you had someone to share it with.

With sudden anger Jupiter swept through the image with his hand. He didn't need to see anymore, nor did he want to.

There was a timid knock on his door. "Husband?"

Juno. Good, he needed to see her.

"Enter." He called.

She did, and when Jupiter caught sight of her he felt his anger melt away. She was beautiful, as always. And there was a look in her eyes, one he hadn't seen for millenium, that made him feel a sudden rush of love towards her.

Percy and Annabeth may have a short time together with each other, but he had Juno forever. And it was going to stay that way.

"Sit down Juno," he told her. "We need to talk."

And talk they did.

oooOOOooo

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, there are a couple reasons for that, but mostly I just didn't feel like writing this chapter. Another things is I was sick the day I got home from my Aunt and Uncle's (some 24 hour thing that thankfully is gone now) and then the next day I felt crappy. Before that I was at my Aunt and Uncle's and had no chance to write. **

**But I had a great time there! Anyone else who's seen Grown Ups 2... Pm me or mention it in a Review. Tell me what you thought.**

**So Jupiter's finished and I don't know why I didn't want to write him as Zeus. I just felt like he would be Roman right now and I wanted to show what (I think) he is like as Jupiter since we haven't seen that yet. We've seen Zeus in PJO and now I think it's Jupiter's turn.**

**Tell me what you thought! **

**I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! I'm very happy about this and can't thank you guys enough. The 100th reviewer was BionicWaffle and he wanted Zeus as the next POV. So there you go BionicWaffle, I hope you like it.**

**Thank you sooo much for reading this! You are all amazing! Tell me who you want next and I will try to respond to any questioning reviews. **

**OH! Anyone who's seen Sea of Monster's movie... Review or Pm me. Please!**

**Review, follow favourite... they all work for me! Thanks again!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY PERCY JACKSON DAY EVERYONE! Let's take a moment and wish Percy a happy birthday! **

**Now on to the good stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Hades had always hated Olympus.

Over a few millenium he had finally grown accustomed to the darkness of the Underworld. The shadows, the cold air, no sunlight... it was what he felt most comfortable in. Plus in Olympus people would always cower in fear from him. No one had done that in the Underworld unless he was very, very angry. And even then, Persephone would usually be there to help calm him. The only things that feared Hades in the Underworld were the shades, and Hades was so accustomed to everyone of them shaking in fear before him that it hardly bothered him anymore. In the Underworld, Hades felt like he had at least some sort of family. Hades missed that too.

In truth, there were some gods who weren't afraid of him. Poseidon, for one. He was wary, usually waiting for a 'Underworld style temper tantrum' as the Sea God liked to put it, but never scared. Not unless Hades was threatening Zeus with war, which hadn't happened recently. It was going on several years now in fact.

Ah, the peace of the immortal world.

And Athena wasn't scared of him. Not really. She may raise her eyebrows at him once in a while, but she was never scared. Hades suspected Persephone told Athena so much about how he was with her that Athena stopped seeing him as someone to be feared a long time ago.

Then there was Hestia, Hades's favourite sibling. She had never been scared of Hades, even before he had married Persephone and calmed down a bit. She had always known how to calm him down, soothe his rage. She could always make him smile; it was hard to resist her charm.

But Ares and Aphrodite would always visibly flinch when he entered any room they were in. And Hermes and Apollo always looked wary around him, refraining from making jokes in their fear of him sending them to the Underworld.

Plus Hades and Apollo were pretty much polar opposites in every aspect so they didn't get along well.

Artemis was always looking at him like she was deciding whether it was worth shooting him to see if he died or not and Hera would sniff in disdain if he even got near his sister. (Hades knew that part of Hera's hatred for him came from his succesful marriage with Persephone, while she and Zeus... lacked in that department.)

Dionysus- well he didn't seem to care one way or another but it was always easy for the Death God to make him jump. Hephaestus wasn't good with people in general but he actually got along with the Hades quite well. They hardly ever came into contact, but on the occasional meeting they would chat amiably.

Then there was Zeus.

Hades had never really gotten along with his youngest brother. Poseidon, sure Hades and Poseidon had a sort of understanding that came from sharing one's father's stomach. Plus they had known each other so long and both of them felt the same for Zeus... well Poseidon was easier to connect with in Hades opinion. But Zeus, Hades never got along with. Then there was the fact that Zeus tried to meddle with every single relationship Hades ever had (he would have to ask how Poseidon got Zeus to back off in HIS relationships) and that Zeus was the main force behind forcing Hades into pacts and oaths that he didn't want to make.

It made Hades have a little bit of a grudge. And he was known for his grudges.

And Demeter. Don't even get him started on that crazy crop loving woman. He would be forever unforgivable for abducting (read saving) Persephone from her mother's clutches and keeping her down in the Underworld for half a year. It seemed like Demeter found every excuse to argue with Hades. Really, it was exhausting.

Demeter was the main reason Hades was out in this sunlight filled part of Olympus. He had seeked refuge in Persephone's temple (Athena's daughter, Annabeth, hadn't started working on his before Olympus was closed. It probably wouldn't have been very grand anyway, considering Hades hardly came to Olympus so why would he need a temple here?) while Demeter had chosen to steal Persephone for the day.

A word to the wise. If you ever have the chance to spend months at a time with your mother-in-law, don't take it. It would drive even the most levelheaded person insane.

Demeter had been taking Persephone from Hades non-stop since they had been cooped up in this blasted palace. Insisting that it was her time with her daughter (which it was, but anytime Hades could have he took) and saying it was bad enough she let them share even a bed while it was Summer. Both Hades and Persephone had argued with her, Hades maybe a bit too fiercely, but in this Demeter was firm. She used every excuse to spend time with her daughter and left Hades alone to wander a place he loathed.

So he came to his wife's temple. It really did reflect her personality well, and Hades was surprised that Annabeth had even allowed some special details relating to Persephone's title as Queen of the Underworld. For instance there were shadows along the walls, something that would not be in the temple of a Spring Goddess. And there was statues of Persephone. Most were of her covered in a Maiden's gown (Demeter's influence no doubt) but there were a few depicting her wearing the fashionable dresses she wore only in the Underworld and each of those had her wearing her crown on her head. In here, she was both pure and poerful. Experienced and wise. It showed both her roles well, considering the floor was covered with flourishing grasses, flowers, trees and even a small pool.

Maybe it was better he be alone for today, he had something he wanted to do anyhow.

With a glance at the doorway he quickly waved his hand. In the corner that was covered with a shadow appeared an image.

This meeting between demigods mattered a lot to him. Mostly because Hazel was a part of this, and even though Hades could not outright claim she was his, couldn't send her a sign or message, it was very plain that she was his daughter. No matter what form he had been in, Hazel was his. This metting also mattered to him because of Nico.

It was up to these demigods to save his son, and Hades couldn't help them with it; something else to be angry at Zeus for. These demigods would have to work together if they wanted to save Nico , his son had already suffered enough.

Hades would never be caught dead wishing for Percy Jackson to succeed in anything.

So that was why he made sure he never got caught. No one would find out.

Percy cared about Nico, Hades knew that. He cared about Nico almost as much as Bianca had used to, something Nico sorely needed seeing as Hades wasn't exactly Father of the Year. And Hades knew Percy's flaw, so if that was anything to go by his nephew would do everything he could to save Nico.

And Annabeth cared about Nico as well. Jason had known Nico before his memory had been wiped and had always been willing to spend time with Hazel's brother, as long as it wasn't too long.

Nico unsettled the Son of Jupiter. Hades knew that.

And Frank liked Nico. Maybe not as much as the others considering he hadn't known him as long, but he considered him a friend at least. Add that the boy was Hazel's boyfriend (there was a serious talk coming his way for that, courtesy of moi) and the big guy was doing everything he could to impress Hazel at the moment that was one more person would want Nico alive.

And Hazel... well the girl did consider Nico a brother, and Hades knew she would try to save him, no matter what the others thought about it.

So that was 5 of the most powerful demigods in the world who would try to save Nico. And Piper and Leo would help for their friend's sakes, so really it was 7.

Hades still worried.

So he was watching every little thing that happened, looking over Hazel and Nico every chance he got. Every opportunity he had to break his younger brother's rules and interfere with the demigods he took because he only had 2 demigod children left in this world, and one of them wasn't even supposed to be alive.

He was going to do everything he could to make sure they both stayed alive.

And yes, he was also interested in this reunion. Aphrodite had driven everyone crazy talking about Percebeth (whatever that was), Jason and the Romans, and Percy and Annabeth seeing each other again. Hades had been more interested in seeing how the Romans and Greeks reacted to seeing one another again, but he had to admit he was curious about the demigod relationships as well.

He wonders what the demigods think about their parents, wonder if they know they watch over them.

He wonders if they care.

It made sense, for Hazel to immediately draw his eye, and as he watched he felt the headache he had been suffering from for months swell; it felt like Heohaestus was trying to break into his skull using a war hammer. And as he thought that he felt the familiar feeling of his mind changing, his body shifting to look like...

Pluto.

He was now Roman.

As a Roman he felt closer to Hazel and less attached to Nico. He wondered if all gods felt like that, but he never wanted to ask.

No matter, he thought to himself. He watched Hazel, and Frank Zhang emerge from the crowd behind their other new friend, Percy. He watched the 2 demigods standing awkwardly side by side.

They were much too close for Pluto's liking. All boys, unless they were friends (just friends) should stay away from Hazel. She had a war to fight, the biggest war in history. Boys were a distraction she didn't need.

And okay, yes, maybe he didn't want his daughter dating. She was much too young! Barely a teenager. At least Nico was sensible in this area, staying away from girls. And if it had been Nico dating Pluto wouldn't have even minded all too much, as long as she was the right girl. Nico could handle himself.

But Hazel... he knew what boys were like. He had been one himself for many, many years. If Frank Zhang was anything like him Hazel might find herself abducted somewhere until she promised to marry the boy.

Hopefully Frank wouldn't use Pluto's methods of courting. They had worked, but had resulted in Persephone hating him slightly for years before she forgave him.

And if Frank was like his father Mars, or Zeus... dear gods that boy didn't stand a chance. Pluto would make sure to come after him with the entire force of the army of the dead, see how he got away from that.

But that would be later, if at all. Right now he had to watch the demigods, see what would happen.

It didn't look exciting. Annabeth was staring at Percy like she wasn't sure whether to hug and kiss him or slap him, Reyna was staring at Piper like she definitely wanted to slap her, Jason and Leo were both sizing up Percy before looking around at everything. Hazel was studiously ignoring Leo, his poor daughter had past history with Leo's... older relative Sammy. That wouldn't be fun, for either of them; and he was pretty sure Frank wouldn't enjoy it either. However, right now Frank was staring at Annabeth and then glancing back at Percy who was staring at Annabeth as well but in a completely different way. More like he thought he was dreaming and didn't want to wake up.

Reyna broke the long silence between the 7. "Jason Grace, my former colleague. I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

Wait. What was that tone in Reyna's voice? What did that mean? Did she... have feelings for Jason?

Pluto sucked with relationships. It was a fact. He was almost as bad as Hephaestus, the only thing he had going for him that the blacksmith didn't was that Proserpina (Persephone's Roman name) was faithful to him while Venus wasn't. Well Proserpina was as faithful as he was to her at least. Which, in god standards, was incredibly faithful. Then there was the fact that he had kidnapped her in the first place, tricked her into eating pomengranite seeds from the Underworld, forcing her to return to him for 6 months of the year. The only way he could figure out if someone liked another person in that way, was if they kissed or started, as the mortals say, 'going out.' Otherwise he was clueless.

It was why Hazel and Frank had come as a big surprise. Why he hadn't thought Jason and Piper would make a good couple. Because he hadn't known they liked each other. He was no Venus, not by a long shot, so you couldn't expect him to keep up with demigod relationships. His own marriage was complicated enough.

But there was one couple in particular who intrigued him. Even Pluto had figured out that it wouldn't be long before these 2 demigods confessed how they felt for one another. He had seen that they both liked each other, even before the girl had kissed the boy in the Labyrinth.

The boy had traveled across the country to find the girl after she had been taken by Atlas and Mercury's son, Luke. And the girl would blush and dance with him, and she seemed to be the only one who didn't think he was weird. Well... she didn't think he was as weird as the rest of us.

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had been a long time coming. It blew Pluto's mind that a daughter of Minerva and Neptune would make a relationship work, but work it did. They had been the only couple that Pluto had predicted. Then again, everyone had seen it coming apart from Neptune.

Good gods, his brother's reaction to finding out his son was dating Minerva's child... Pluto would pay to see that again.

Reyna was cut off mid-speech however when Annabeth and Percy started running towards one another.

Pluto wasn't sure why, but in that moment the demigods gained a large amount of respect from him. Percy had already had some, due to him making sure a Hades cabin was built at Camp Half-Blood, dissolving the Big Three Pact, accepting Nico. It had been enough for Pluto to forgive him for beating him in a fight and to look over his upstart ways.

Besides Nico had helped him escape. And it would be hypocritical to be angry at Neptune's son and not his own for something they were both part of.

But now, Hades realized that he liked these demigods. Just a little bit, he certainly wouldn't die for them or anything of the sort, but he liked them. The way they ran to each other, after being apart for 6 months... well it reminded Pluto a lot of him and Proserpina.

Now that they loved each other, Proserpina had taken to rushing towards him when they were to be reunited, and Pluto was all too willing to hold her in his arms again. Even if Ceres was right there, they didn't care. As long as they were together.

So it was strange, how the demigods reflected them in that way. Percy had done a lot of things like that actually. Zeus knew how many of Hercules's tasks that boy had done, and he had even sailed the Sea of Monsters like Jason... Percy was practically reliving most of the Greek Myths. He had killed the Gorgons, like the orinal Perseus, defeated Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas... and now he would fight in the Giant War.

And now he and his girlfriend, Annabeth, were reuniting in much the same fashion Pluto did with his wife.

It was a little unsettling. The Fates had a strange way of working.

But watching the demigods... it really was touching. Even Pluto, who was usually never effected by anything or anyone apart from his wife, had to admit that it gave you a strange feeling to watch them. Pluto wasn't jealous of them, per say, because he had his wife and they both loved each other; but he was more wishful. He wished he was able to show Proserpina she meant as much to him as Annabeth did to Percy. More so, in fact. He wished his realationship was as easy as theirs seemed to be.

Pluto watched as they grabbed each other desperately, how they both shook slightly. And then they kissed, which he supposed was to be expected, and when they finally drew apart (after what seemed like a very long time of kissing) they both looked almost overwhelmed.

Yes, the Fates were strange. They were very like he and Proserpina, these demigods. He wondered if his wife was watching this little scene, and he wondered if the demigods reminded her of their relationship as they did for him.

Percy spoke, and his voice surprised Pluto. It was almost hoarse, and shaking just ever so slightly. "Gods, I never thought-"

Pluto smiled as his nephew was judo-flipped into the ground. A few more respect points for Annabeth, for taking down the almighty son of Neptune so easily.

But then he saw the Romans tense up and saw them go from emotionless robotic statues that watched the reunion to war lusting death machines. Cracking their knuckles, reaching for weapons... Pluto felt a faint flicker of panic until Reyna shouted out to them, "hold! Stand down!"

They complied, a bit reluctantly, but they still followed orders.

Annnabeth ignored it all, and so did Percy who had opened his eyes with a gasp. The blonde leaned down to hiss in her boyfriend's ear. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

And then Percy laughed.

That's it, Pluto decided. He's as crazy as Neptune. Maybe even crazier, because Pluto didn't think Neptune would laugh in the face of an over emotional girl. So Percy was either crazy, or had a death wish. One that this blonde might just grant him.

But no. Instead of screaming at him, strangling him with her bare hands, or cursing him, Annabeth relaxed when she heard his laugh. And when he spoke, saying, "consider me warned. I missed you too," she got off of him completely and helped him up!

Umm... was anyone apart from Pluto confused as to what just happened? Because he seriously had no clue. How could Minerva's daughter one who was known for how smart she was and how she would never back down from a battle, just let her anger go all at once at hearing the boy laugh?

The god shook his head. This is why he didn't focus on relationships. They were so complicated, he could leave that to Venus.

The two demigods brushed themselves off, ignoring the stunned looks given to them by the rest of the demigods. They held hands, but apart from that there was no more PDA, something for which Pluto was glad of. Just the kiss they had shared nearly nauseated him.

The fast becoming awkward silence was broken by Jason. "So... yeah. It's good to be back."

That made everyone else relax, and Reyna's mouth even twitched into a bit of a smile before she glanced at Piper and frowned again.

Pluto shook his head. He was done watching, it look like the demigods weren't trying to kill each other (at the moment) and he really didn't want to see any more awkward tension of teenagers. He waved his hand through the shadow and walked out of his wife's temple.

He wanted to see her, Ceres be damned. Proserpina was his wife and he didn't want to be apart from her right now.

Besides, Ceres had spent almost an hour with her. It was his turn.

oooOOOooo

**Alright! Review! Tell me who you want to see next! I am up for all suggestions as long as I can make them work! Keep them coming!**

**If you missed it before I will say it again, Happy Percy Jackson Day! Happy Birthday Percy! August 18th is a day to be celebrated people! Tell me how you are celebrating and give me ideas for how to do the same. I am already wearing something blue (Percy's fav color) and an orange shirt for Camp Half-Blood! Tell me what else I can do!**

**PLEASE READ: I am leaving for camp today everyone and will be gone for the rest of the week. Do not expect an update. And the day I get back I probably won't be able to write so I'll need time to write the next chapter before posting it. Please be patient with me. **

**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, favorites and follows. You are all amazing creatures. PM me if you wanna talk, I may not answer for about a week though!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Artemis POV**

It was known that Artemis wasn't into couples.

She hated the kissing, the cuddling, the awkward tension. People used each other and then when they got bored threw them away, that was how she saw things. And then people woud finally 'settle' for someone who they could spend the rest of their lives with but more often than not they would always want something more. What with divorce-rates going up, (Hera obviously lost favor for the specific couple or Aphrodite stepped in forcing Hera's hand) and cheaters, abusers, and frauds, Artemis had pretty much stopped trying to find true love in couples anymore. It was becoming rarer and rarer.

Demigod couples were different, Artemis found, and yet still lot's of them didn't work. The demigods died, or some sort of circumstance caused the couple to stop seeing each other. There were cheaters in the demigod world as well, of course, and players and your occasional whore who threw him or herself at everyone, but demigods had stronger bonds due to the fact that the people they cared about were in a constant danger of dying. It made your feelings grow stronger, deeper, and kept the person on your mind due to worry. But still, demigod couple weren't all that special either if you asked Artemis.

Well... most demigod couples.

And the Roman and Greek thing? It made no difference to her. She liked both equally as they were all demigods in the end and basically the same in her eyes.

As for Artemis herself? She had sworn of men forever and expected to keep it that way. She was a vigin goddess through and through. When a man touched her it usually made her skin crawl, when they looked at her with lust filled eyes she had the urge to shoot them down for making her seem like some sort of prey. She was a strong, independant woman and no man would belittle her.

There had only ever been one man she had felt for, and though she had felt very strongly for him, and he had died years ago. It was a story Artemis didn't like to explain, or think about, but whenever she caught sight of Percy and Annabeth she couldn't help but be reminded of Orion.

And it hurt. But she was strong, and she would not let anyone see her weak or helpless. No one would see her break.

No one except her twin, Apollo. He seemed to always be there when she was hurting and he always knew what to say. Artemis both hated and loved him for it.

Apollo was the only man she trusted. The only man she loved, due to the fact that he was her brother, and because he could always make her smile. Her father, Zeus, cheated constantly and the other gods weren't exactly as bad but they weren't known for their self-restraint either. Apollo at least, like Hermes and Ares, didn't have a wife, but they were known to be heartbreakers. Toying with women's emotions and using them.

Artemis never forgave Hermes and Ares for it, but Apollo at least didn't intentionally toy with the girls he had. He flirted constantly, but he never gave them any reason to believe that he cared for them deeply and truly. In Artemis's eyes it was the womans own faults for believing themselves to be in love with a man who never returned their affections.

Some of the women were no better. Aphrodite infuriated Artemis to no end, she would just never get along with that woman, and Demeter... well she wasn't a chaste goddess. Athena was still a virgin, it was true, but she did fall in love with men and had children. But Artemis didn't mind Athena, she was close to her half-sister. Artemis probably would have gotten along extremely well with Hera if the Marriage Goddess could set aside the fact that Artemis was another bastard of her hudbands- a twin no less, and couldn't stand the sight of her. Hera shared some of Artemis's beliefs, but the hatred just couldn't be overcome.

Artemis got along with Persephone, but ever since the Hades incident Artemis had stopped looking at Persephone as a younger half-sister. Persephone was no longer pure, despite what Demter fooled herself into thinking, and was now someone of immense power. The goddess was no innocent and Artemis knew that they were no longer as close as they once were.

But someone who could love Hades and his ways was someone Artemis could not relate to.

Hestia was one of Artemis's favourite goddess's, but she was so hard to find. The Goddess of the Hearth seemed to prefer solitude to most of the gods company, something for which Artemis could not blame her because they were usually all nagging about one thing or the other. Even Artemis herself was found complaining, albeit not as much as the others. Hestia, Artemis knew, liked to take no part in quarrels and distance herself from them; a trait which made everyone like her. She may no longer be a part of the Olympian Council, but she held great power over everyone on it. Not that she would ever use it of course, she was too noble, too dutiful and kind, for that.

But Hestia, although staying away from and denying men and having no children, also had opinions on love and relationships. She and Artemis had very similar views on the whole thing, believing that everyone only had one true love out there and it was up to them to somehow find that person. True love would last forever, no matter what the circumstance, and it would conquer every trouble put in the couples way.

They both believed that true love was not found easily, and sometimes people didn't realize they had it, but it happened to a person once or not at all. Some people didn't find it, settling with someone else who they found was suitable for the rest of their life, or living their life alone.

Hestia had never been in love. She had been attracted to men, found them desirable, liked some certain aspects of a certain male, but she had never experienced love real and true. Hera may have been the same if Zeus had not tricked her into marrying him, corrupting her.

There were few couples in the mortal world whom Artemis looked upon. True love was hard for mortals to find, she had discovered, and the ones who did find it were people she admired.

In the demigod world Artemis had some particular favourites. Clarisse La'Rue and Chris Rodriguez, Gwen and Dakota, Katie and Travis. Artemis was slowly growing fond of Frank and Hazel as well.

Artemis liked those couples, and the way they were dedicated to each other, but she wouldn't be bothered overly much if they died. She would spare them a moment of silence and then return to her duties.

No, these days there was only one couple Artemis felt strongly about. One couple who seemed to have touched everyone who even heard of them.

Maybe it was because Artemis actually liked Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and seperate people as well as a couple. Maybe it was because they had taken so long to get together and were so faithful and real with each other. It could have been because Artemis was amused that they were children of rival gods. Or maybe it was because she had watched them and everything they had managed to overcome together and respected them for it.

They had managed to teach each and every god a thing or two, (even Ares thank Zeus) and Artemis had been pleasantly surprised by it. Percy himself had changed her outlook on men, making her hesitant to judge them all too quickly. Most were still idiots who weren't worth her time but there was the occasional one, usually a demigod, that Artemis found she didn't completely hate.

Whatever it was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were one couple Artemis would be sad to see go.

If one of them died she would feel sad for the other, the one who lived on, because she knew how hard it was to live without the one you love by your side. If one of those 2 died, Artemis suspected the other wouldn't be far behind. Whether it be Percy or Annabeth who lived, that person would be crushed and inconsilable. They would probably put on a brave face around others because that's the type of people they were, but inside they would be broken and screaming and dead. When they were alone they would fall apart and take a very lone time to put themselves back together for the next day, and the one after that. They wouldn't recover, not really, and Artemis doubted they would even be able to look at another person with anything close to what they felt for the other. She doubted they would move on, try a new relationship, and if they did it wouldn't be fair because they would always be in love with the one they had lost.

But somehow they were still alive and Artemis, who was usually pretty good at resisting girly urges, found herself watching the Greek/Roman meeting with curious eyes.

She was part of the crowd. Around 16, 17 years old, and saw above most of the demigods in front of her. She wasn't at the front of the crowd, but being a few rows back wasn't bad at all and besides, Artemis thought she may have caught sight of Aphrodite through the throng of people and knew the Love Goddess would want a front row view. She was hoping the goddess hadn't seen her and if Aphrodite really was here Artemis had no wish to see her. Or talk to her.

She could still hear perfectly well due to the fact that everyone was silent so that the voices carried. And she could see the Greeks faces sans Percy who's back was turned to her. She could see the backs of Frank, Hazel and Reyna's heads so she wouldn't be completely clueless about what was going on.

Artemis surveyed the crowd and her surroundings. The Roman camp was a mess due to the Giant Army attack that had just recently taken place but Artemis knew they would have it up by the end of the day as long as no new damage happened.

The campers themselves looked happy. A little weary from the battle yesterday, but happy. Most also looked apprehensive, probably due to the Greeks and the huge way ship floating above them all, and some looked excited.

Artemis had no idea how this meeting would turn out. Everyone could want to kill each other by the end of the day or they could be getting the demigods to get ready to set sail for the morning tomorrow. Either option was a strong possibility at the moment.

As for what was actually happening, Percy had just revealed himself to the Greeks and if it had been any other time Artemis would have laughed.

Now, contrary to the other gods, Artemis didn't like Jason. It wasn't just because he was a male, but his personality was so plain. Piper, yes, Artemis held immense respect for that girl and all she did. Leo... well Artemis was still undecided on him but she found herself liking his funny personality. She didn't like his upstart attitude he portrayed when it came to girls, but she knew that it was an act and Artemis was learning to ignore it.

But Jason... there was something about him. He seemed almost robotic, doing the planned thing, never straying from duty. Artemis didn't think he had ever made a call without checking to see if it was the best one for everyone first. He made mistakes like any other person but he would always apologize... Artemis wasn't sure why she didn't like him. He was Thalia's brother, and her lietenant had been overjoyed to know her brother was alive, but the more Artemis watched Jason the more he got on her nerves.

It might have been from the feeling the gods had gotten, the feeling that Jason and Percy wouldn't get along. Maybe Artemis was just playing favorites.

She tried to like her half brother. She really did. For Thalia's sake; but it just wasn't happening.

So that's why Artemis almost laughed at the look on the blonde boys face when he caught sight of Percy for the first time. His eyes bulged slightly, he stiffened, and Artemis knew he saw the Praetor's cloak on Percy's shoulders.

Percy really was a powerful demigod, Artemis thought almost casually. Something that Jason had probably just realized.

Piper wasn't so much as reacting to Percy as she was reacting to the effect Percy had on Annabeth. The girl's eyes kept flicking back and forth between the two carefully, like she was waiting for something big to happen.

No... Artemis thought, the couple wouldn't be so stupid to do something in front of all these people would they?

Leo had his usual crazy smile on his face but his eyes showed some of the same concern as Piper as they glanced carefully at Annabeth and back to Percy again.

Artemis couldn't see Frank and Hazel's expressions but she could see the way they tensed when they noticed the Greeks carefully assessing their friend. Reyna was looking in the direction of Jason and Piper (no surprise there. Artemis liked Reyna but she had too many boy problems to be able to join the hunt) and Percy ... from all Artemis could see he was tense.

She could see Annabeth though, and the goddess expected that Percy looked something similar.

Annabeth looked like someone had just unexpectedly punched her in the gut. Her face was frozen, her eyes wide, mouth open slightly. Something close to sympathy filled Artemis at the sight of the girl like that. She looked vulnerable.

Reyna spoke, obviously trying to relieve the tension; but it didn't work so well due to the fact that her voice was coated with an iciness at her words. "Jason Grace, my former colleague... I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

Artemis never heard what Reyna was going to say however because before she could even blink Percy and Annabeth were running to each other.

A flash of startling brightness caught her eye and Artemis found herself staring into the eyes of her brother.

He was posing as a 15 year old, or around that age, but it was obviously Apollo. His startling blonde hair, pure white blinding teeth, his dress and his posture... Holy Hades it just screamed Apollo. He was closer to the front of the crowd than she was, but still far enough back to blend in.

Apollo smiled at her wickedly and before Artemis could do so much as glare his voice filled her mind, "come to watch the excitement, little sister?"

This time the glare did make it's way onto her face. "None of your bussiness why I'm here, and don't call me little sister! You know I'm older than you!"

His smile was wicked. "Whatever you say, little sis. Woah, major makeout session!"

Right! Percy and Annabeth! She had forgotten about them for a moment what with her brother annoying her. With a final glare Artemis turned and caught sight just as the couple split apart from one another panting heavily and grinning at each other.

Then Percy was speaking in a low voice and Artemis had never heard someone sound so relieved. "Gods, I never thought-"

And then Annabeth came through and showed him exactly who was boss, just as she should, by judo-flipping him right then and there. So much for not making a scene.

Artemis smiled wickedly and telepathically spoke to her brother. "See? Girls know how to handle boys."

Apollo glanced at the couple before replying. "Take another look. I'd say it's Annabeth who's learning a lesson right now rather than Percy."

Artemis frowned but did as her brother bid. She caught sight of the tears in Annabeth's eyes, the slight shake of her shoulders, the way she was pressing Percy down.

Percy himself didn't look to be harmed, but he was staring at his girlfriend in concern. As he should, considering she was just about breaking before his eyes.

"If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..." Annabeth threatened him.

"That would be us! Oh I'm so happy they mentioned me, for a second I was scared they had all forgotten about us." Apollo's voice filled her head and Artemis had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at his childishness.

"Quiet brother, I want to hear what he says," she replied.

Apollo didn't answer so she presumed he wanted to hear what Poseidon's son said just as much as she did.

But Percy didn't say anything. He just laughed. Right in front of everyone, while pinned down by a girl who was very close to snapping, he laughed.

Guts or craziness? Artemis couldn't tell but she felt Percy handled the situation in a strangely well way.

Again Apollo spoke to her. "Percy really shouldn't make his girlfriend mad. It won't end well for him."

Artemis looked over to him. "What do you mean? He's doing fine, better than I expected."

"I mean," Apollo replied, sounding exasperated, "that he may not 'get some'-"

"Apollo!" She cut him off before he could say any more. "That's disgusting, they're children. Dear Father, how is it that you're my brother?"

Again Apollo smiled wickedly. "Well actually Zeus played a big part in it. When he fell in love with our mother and they started-"

"Apollo!"

He shrugged and turned to look at the demigods again. "Geez, calm down sis."

"Don't call me sis!"

He didn't reply and Artemis turned to look at the demigods. Percy spoke when he finished laughing. "Consider me warned. I missed you too."

Annnabeth relaxed at his words, and suddenly they were casually brushing themselves off and acting like nothing had happened, like this was normal. Maybe they didn't want to make a scene (that had failed already), or maybe they had just needed to get their emotions out. Maybe they were used to taking each other down and fighting all the time.

Even by demigod standards this was a strange situation; but Percy and Annabeth handled it very calmly.

Artemis saw Apollo cock his head to the side. "They really are an interesting couple, aren't they?" He said to her mind again.

She studied the demigods, who were holding hands but nothing else, and had to agree. "They really are."

He was quiet for a moment, watching the introductions with a peculiar expression on his face. "It almost makes you wish..." he started but then trailed off into silence.

She looked over to him curious. "Makes you wish what?"

He stared at Percy and Annabeth a moment longer before shaking his head. "Nothing," he told her telepathically.

She didn't press the issue but that didn't solve her curiosity. Eventually Apollo shocked her into forgetting it though.

"Do you think they're in love?"

She frowned and glanced at him but he was still staring at the demigod couple. "I don't know," she replied slowly, "Aphrodite would be able to tell you better than I ever could."

Apollo nodded absently and Artemis saw a few Roman demigods looking at him a bit strangely for it. She had to hold back a laugh at the strange looks he was recieving.

"I hope they survive this," Apollo said suddenly.

Artemis froze, not even trying to hide her shock at his words. "What, you think they won't?" She asked him.

Apollo dawned a look of wariness. "With the future I see for them... I just don't know."

"What do you see?" Artemis couldn't help herself, she had to ask. Even though she already knew what the answer would be.

Apollo looked across all of the demigods heads and stared into her eyes. His answer surprised her, however. "Darkness. A long fall into somewhere. Screaming. A body on the ground, I just can't tell who..." Apollo's eyes lost focus before he shook his head, earning even more strange looks but this time Artemis didn't find it funny. "I can't make sense of it, it seems to change."

"You know the Fates don't change what they've already planned, Apollo. You know that better than anyone."

Apollo's eyes looked confused when he answered her. "I think they may be making an exception."

Artemis felt her eyes widen and glanced at the couple again. If only she were better friends with Poseidon, she thought forlornly. Athena was so grumpy at the moment that Artemis could hardly talk to her, but Poseidon would know his sons future. Roughly. If they were closer she would ask him, just out of curiosity and slight worry.

Somehow she dreaded what the answer would be, even if he would tell her.

"We should head back to Olympus," Apollo cut into her thoughths abruptly. "Dad will find us missing if we stay too long."

Artemis nodded distractedly and turned to make her way through the crowd. She weaved through people and eventually found a spot secluded enough to not be seen.

Before she flashed out, however, she couldn't resist the urge to look back at the demigods one more time. Percy and Annabeth were by each other's sides, and Piper and Jason were sticking close together as well as Frank and Hazel. Leo was standing a bit away from the others and Reyna was standing in front of Annabeth.

The Moon Goddess found herself thinking the same thing as Apollo. She hoped Percy and Annabeth survived this too.

For Thalia's sake, of course.

oooOOOooo

**I'm back everyone! Sorry for the delay in an update, I've been busy lately. New story ideas are keeping me busy and I do have a personal life I have to get back to every once in a while so... again I apologize for the wait. **

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It just sort of ended up like this without me realizing it at the time and I'm too lazy to change anything. Hope you like it!**

**School starts in a week, and I'm working again soon so I won't be able to update as often. Maybe on weekends but I'll most likely update on school nights if I'm not too busy. I'll have much more homework this year and I'll have to (somewhat) focus on school. **

**Camp was great! Just the break I needed! Mud fights, swimming in the lake, a dance, field games... all of it was perfect :) **

**So tell me who you want next! I'll respond to any questioning reviews. Review, review, review please because it makes me happy, happy, happy. (Little Duck Dynasty reference in there for anyone who caught it)**

**Love you all! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Chiron belongs to Greek Mythology and everything else belongs to Rick Riordan!**

Chiron's POV

The Iris-message came out of nowhere.

It was a good thing that Chiron was in his apartment in the Big House at the time, otherwise the campers might have seen. Then again, Iris was usually good with timing these things, always making sure what needed to stay private actually did stay secret.

However the person on the other side of the message surprised him.

"Iris?"

It wasn't often someone caught Chiron off guard. Usually he could spot things from miles away, or interpret things and predict the outcome. He was no Oracle, but he wasn't a bad judge of character and that helped a lot when predicting what someone would or would not do.

Chiron had recieved only one message from the gods since Olympus had closed, and that was Zeus himself telling Chiron the changes he had installed. That particular meeting hadn't gone very well, leaving Chiron in a bad mood. It wasn't often Chiron warned Zeus against decisions, most of the time the King of the Gods was quite wise in his actions, but closing off Olympus from it's children so abruptly? And then there had been the rumors Chiron had heard, of giants awakening and monsters that hadn't been seen in thousands of years.

No, Chiron hadn't agreed with Zeus on this decision, or the timing. The centaur still didn't in fact.

It was only about a month before Percy went missing that Chiron started to think of the possibility that Gaea may once again be rising. In that months Chiron had been making inquries about things, putting the pieces together. Then he started thinking of the wording of the new Great Prophecy and the feeling of dread still hadn't left him.

Seven demigods shall answer the call... the first line. It would be the seven strongest demigods of the age and if the Prophecy occured anytime soon that meant that Percy and Annabeth would undoubtedly be involved once again.

And when Percy had gone missing... the feeling of dread had intensified. Annabeth had been a wreck without him, causing Chiron to worry, but Chiron couldn't tell Annabeth his suspicions, not yet anyway. Then she had gone and found Jason... well things had become clearer to him since then but that didn't make the dread any better. In fact, it only intensified the feeling.

When Percy had been discovered missing it wasn't only dread Chiron had felt. The worry over the son of Poseidon had taken Chiron by surprise at it's intensity.

Chiron didn't let himself grow too attached to his students. He knew the way of the world, he knew demigods usually died at a very young age. But somehow Annabeth had worked her way into the centaur's heart, only to be followed by Percy shortly after. He shouldn't let himself have favourites, he knew that, but he could not deny that Percy and Annabeth were some of his. After the Titan War Chiron had felt relief so strong he could have laughed out loud from it. They had won, Percy and Annabeth were safe; and while Chiron mourned the losses of all the demigods who hadn't been so lucky he couldn't deny, even to himself, that Percy and Annabeth surviving had made the centaur very, very happy. And proud. Oh he had been so proud.

Immortality made Chiron no less prone to feeling for people. And it made him no less used to grief when that person eventually passed.

It was why when Percy disappeared Chiron had felt so shaken. Pain and worry, laced with fear, was not a good combination of emotions. Percy was one of Chiron's favourites, and Chiron would go to great lengths to stop him from being hurt. Which was a hard thing to do, considering the way Percy's life was going.

Percy wasn't exactly known for his luck.

And Annabeth... well she had felt like a daughter to Chiron from the moment he saw her. Age 7 was far too young to run away from home and Chiron had found himself spoiling the girl a little by letting her stay up late and read in the Big House, or accompany him on daily activities.

And then Grover had informed Chiron about how strong Percy was, even at age 12 and without knowing he was a demigod, and Chiron had gone to teach the boy. The moment he had first caught sight of Percy he had felt the power coming from the boy and knew Grover had been right to alert him.

And his eyes, his hair... he had looked exactly like the god Poseidon. When Chiron had noticed that he had felt a feeling of dread course through him and the realization of who this boy's father was shook Chiron to the very core. Then Percy had gotten in trouble for pushing that girl into the fountain... and other kids had said the water had seemed to grab her... Chiron had been sure that this demigod was a son of Poseidon.

After that there had been so many clues. Percy being drawn to the Poseidon cabin on the tour, the way he exceled at canoeing and any other water activity; and Chiron had been told about the incident with Luke. Percy was being taught a new skill in sword fighting by the son of Hermes, he refreshed himself by pouring water over his head and then suddenly he was an expert swordsman.

Plus there had been the many incidents where Chiron had to fish a stray arrow out of his tail. Percy's... lack of expertise with a bow was something he had in common with his father. Zeus knew Chiron was happy to let Percy take over swordsmanship teaching rather than have to teach the boy how to hit the target. Chiron had accepted in the first week that it just wasn't going to happen.

Percy had made this camp his home. Everyone here was his friend, they all looked up to him after Manhatten. They relied on him, he had become the closest thing they had to a leader. If anyone would save them, Percy would.

And Chiron suspected that he would be needed for this battle. He had barely come in time for the Titan War, but the Giant War would be more destructive than both World Wars combined. The Titan War would be child's play compared to this.

So far Chiron had been doing everything he could to help the campers. Tutoring Jason, Leo and Piper until he had felt they knew enough mythology and were good enough fighters to set off with Annabeth. Making sure everyone at camp worked day and night making new weapons, getting in shape, learning all they could... Chiron would have as little casualties as possible. He was the one who ran the camp now; Dionysus was gone and Chiron was doing the best he could.

The centaur missed Mr.D more than he had thought he would. While the campers hadn't liked him, the camp just didn't feel the same without hearing from Katie Gardiner that Travis and Conner were stuck in the Big House because of Mr. D again. He even missed hearing Mr.D complaing about the campers- Chiron had known that almost every word that came out of the gods mouth was a lie, he really did like the demigods, but it had been amusing to hear all the same.

Camp was falling apart. Chiron knew this, he could see it. Kids were stressing, and without Percy to calm everyone or Mr.D to scare them into being okay everyone was slowly losing their tempers. Chiron did the best he could but it wasn't the same.

And not to mention he hadn't heard anything since Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo had set sail on the Argo II about a week ago. Chiron's own nerves had almost had it by the time Iris's face appeared in an Iris-message.

"Hey there, Chiron!" Iris greeted and Chiron was happy to see her usual enthusiasm. Iris could always brighten things around her; being the rainbow goddess it was kind of her specialty.

He smiled at her. "How are you?" He asked kindly.

"Oh I'm just great!" The goddess gushed, "so many things have been going right lately! I even had a few customers stop by in my store the other day! They didn't buy anything but I'm hoping they'll spread the word and attract some new customers. Although one of the boys seemed sick," Iris shook her head. "It was a pity. He had amnesia and his 2 companions didn't seem to know what to do! I gave him a bag and free merchandise to help them along and the other boy, Frank, I gave him some advice. The girl, Hazel, she was so jumpy you should have seen her! Anyways the boy who was sick, oh he was very interesting" Iris grinned misheviously at him. "You know Chiron, he looked a lot like Poseidon. He was so handsome and with his amnesia and all I just couldn't stand letting them go without any help..."

Chiron raised his eyebrows at Iris, not catching the hint she had thrown to him. "So you're still running your bussiness?"

She sighed dissapointedly but then smiled at him. "Oh yes, and can I say it's just taking off! I had a huge order of cupcakes go the other day and the messenger bags seem to be dissapearing! I' starting to think I'm just handing them out to anyone who comes through the door they're leaving so fast!"

Chiron nodded and smiled. "I'll have to pay you a visit sometime."

"Oh would you? I'd be so glad, Chiron, I really would. Sometimes I think you're the only one who can provide interesting conversation and I would love to hear how my children are doing at that camp of yours!"

Chiron smiled. You could say a lot of things about Iris, but no one could say she was a bad parent. As gods went, she was one of the best.

"Was there any specific reason you messaged me Iris? I'm sure you must be very busy with your messages and the store, I wouldn't want to keep you," Chiron told her.

"Oh you know Fleecy handles most of the calls these days, Chiron! But it's so polite of you to worry!" Iris smiled at him and Chiron almost shook his head at the goddess. "Anyhow, yes, now that you mention it there was a reason for calling. I don't usually take control of all the personal calls lately but this came from Zeus himself and if Fleecy had messed it up I never would have heard the end of it! The Boss Man wants you to watch the Greek and Roman demigods meet. They won't be able to see or hear you, but you'll see everything that happens, k?"

Surprise filled Chiron at the news but he supposed it was only to be expected. Zeus would want him to know as much as possible and be able to weigh in on any decisions the gods may need to make. Therefore it was only natural Chiron be informed.

He nodded. "Alright."

"Great!" The rainbow goddess exclaimed. "Let me just hook you up here and I'll be out of your hair!"

Chiron didn't respond, waiting patiently for the image to come up. He was filled with anxiety, suddenly sure that he would see Percy and Annabeth reunite. If this was the first meeting with the Romans then...

An image came into focus and Chiron gasped at what he saw. He hadn't seen Camp Jupiter in his life but he couldn't deny the beauty of it now. Granted, he was sure it would be better in person, but it looked fabulous even now.

Although multiple buildings were broken or crumbled, which made Chiron suspect there had been a battle very recently. So truly, this wasn't even Camp Jupiter in all it's glory, only a fraction of what it must be like.

The centaur caught sight of demigods and felt more than a little surprise at seeing how old some were. There were some in their 20's, 30's even. And there were little kids...

How had they all survived?

All thoughts of aged demigods fled his mind however when Chiron caught sight of the people in the crowd.

There was Annabeth, joined by Jason, Piper and Leo. In front of them was a girl wearing what Chiron assumed was the praetor cloak of Camp Jupiter. She was about 16, Chiron judged, and quite pretty. She had many medals adorning her toga and Chiron noticed Jason's eyes were focused on her despite Piper's hand holding his.

Chiron generally stayed out of demigod relationships, only getting involved to enforce a rule or when a couple displayed too much PDA. They were something Chiron didn't relate to well and he hated being dragged into the middle of them. Percy and Annabeth had been one of the couples Chiron had had to talk to repeatedly, as PDA seemed to be what defined their relationship. Not to mention the fights they got into, which Chiron had to intervene in on more than one occasion.

And as soon as the 2 demigods had come to camp Chiron had made sure to remind them that there was a rule. A girl and a boy couldn't be alone in a cabin together. He had made sure to tell them that, very expressively.

Judging by the redness on their faces when they left the Big House, Chiron assumed they had gotten the message.

However he had been aware that Piper and Jason were in a relationship. He had heard comments on it and some complaints- the latter coming mainly from Drew.

From what he had gathered, the Piper and Jason pairing were almost as famous as Percy and Annabeth.

So as Chiron watched how Piper evaluated this girl and the girl (who Jason had told Chiron would be Reyna) studied Piper right back.

Hormones could be almost as scary as monsters, Chiron had learned. Especially coming from teenage girls.

Leo seemed to be taking in everything but as usual his hands were fiddling. He seemed to be especially focused on the girls in the crowd.

Chiron took it back. Boys hormones were equally as dangerous as girls.

It was Annabeth whom Chiron was worried about however. The girl looked like she was about to rip through the crowd and her eyes were going from face to face and then back again. She was shaking and leaning forward slightly from what appeared to anxiety or nervousness.

Chiron would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the girl. She had been much more impacted by Percy's dissapearance than Chiron had expected and to be honest he had been worried about sending her to go find Percy. She wouldn't think things through when she saw him, Chiron knew that. She may do something rash that could endanger everyone.

But in the end Annabeth had fought so hard and Chiron had known that if he didn't let her go on the Argo II she would sneak out of Camp as she had done years ago and find Percy on her own.

Right now, Chiron really hoped that he had made the right decision.

Then, for the first time in half a year, Chiron caught sight of Percy.

Relief, surprise, worry... Chiron stumbled slightly when he saw the son of Poseidon.

He was alive. Thank the gods he was alive.

He had also grown, that much was obvious. Taller, more broad and he seemed to be stronger as well. He was wearing a toga (something Chiron had never thought he would see) and Chiron was unsurprised to see the Praetor cloak's match on his shoulders. Percy was a natural leader, and a very good one at that. There had been no doubt in Chiron's mind that he would win over the Romans.

Okay... maybe there had been a little doubt. But Chiron had always shoved it away, telling himself that Percy was one of the strongest demigods to have ever lived. If anyone could prove Greeks were trustworthy to Romans than it was him. Chiron had faith in him. He trusted Percy more than he trusted any other demigod, and that was the truth.

But he must have done something very impressive to become Praetor.

Pride filled Chiron at the sight and he couldn't help the broad smile that came over his face. And that smile only faltered slightly when he caught sight of the tattoo on Percy's arm.

He was alive. That was all that mattered. Chiron would leave it to Sally and Annabeth to flay the boy alive for getting a tattoo.

Idly Chiron wondered what the rest of the campers here would think when they caught sight of Percy. When they saw his tattoo.

If anyone could get away with sporting a tattoo of that kind here then it would be Percy. Besides the campers knew what he was like, just as Chiron did. They would forgive him.

They had to. Because if the camp turned it's back on Percy...

Reyna started speaking before Chiron's thoughts could trouble him any more. "Jason Grace, my former colleage. I welcome you home."

Well they hadn't killed them yet. That was a good sign, Chiron reasoned. Even though Reyna was speaking quite cooly to her former 'colleague.'

Like Chiron said, he didn't get involved in demigod relationships.

"And these," the girl continued as if nothing was amiss, "your friends-"

Chiron should have known Percy or Annabeth would do something. When they were together they were a force to be reckoned with and as of yet Chiron had met no one except Sally Jackson and Frederick Chase who could control them.

But he had not expected them to make their reunion so public.

Percy stepped out of line, as Chiron knew he would because Percy just didn't know how to contain himself, but Annabeth stepped out at the exact same time which surprised Chiron.

For the first time since seeing Percy Chiron looked at Annabeth and saw she appeared to be shocked. Shocked... but happier than he had ever seen.

Then they started to run.

Straight towards one another, without a care in the world. Chiron had never, in all of his existence, been so horrified and happy. Horrified because this may end very badly, and happy because the demigods deserved this. And they were together again.

Chiron felt his heart twist at the way the couple desperately grabbed at each other, as if scared they would dissapear.

When they kissed Chiron looked away and had to resist the urge to say-"Now Percy, now Annabeth-" No, instead he looked away because despite the fact he was ridiculously happy he did not want to see his pupil's 'make out' in front of hundreds of people.

He looked back when he heard a sigh. Percy raised a hand to cup Annabeth's cheek, speaking as he did so. "Gods, I never thought-"

Hearing his voice again made Chiron wish he could talk to the boy himself. He longed to see him in person, hug him or clap him on the back. He had so many things to talk to Percy about and with being forced into the Second Great Prophecy Chiron couldn't deny he was worried.

There were so many things Chiron wanted in life but right now all he wanted was to be able to talk to his favourite student and reassure him. He was Percy's teacher and should be allowed to act as such.

But then Annabeth surprised Chiron.

She grabbed Percy and flung him over her shoulder to land painfully on the ground. Well, it appeared painful; from the way Percy looked Chiron wasn't sure if he was hurt or not.

Annabeth then proceeded to lay an arm across her boyfriend's neck and place a knee on his chest to hold him down.

Again, ridiculously, Chiron resisted the urge to shout "PDA! PDA!"

It was uncommon for Percy to be taken down. Chiron had seen Annabeth do it- not often, but she managed to do it, and when Clarisse could catch him by surprise or thought to use Annabeth as a destraction she could also disarm Percy.

But Chiron could not pretend he was surprised at the ease with which Annabeth had defeated him. Maybe Percy had let her, he obviously hadn't put up a fight, or maybe he had been taken by surprise but Annabeth was pinning him to the ground.

Worry filled him at the look on Annabeth's face though. Pain, anger, complete hopelessness, despair.. Annabeth was close to breaking. Closer than Chiron had ever seen.

"Hold! Stand down!" Reyna commanded of the Roman demigods who had all tensed and stepped forward at their Praetor being -what looked to them- attacked.

But Chiron knew better.

"If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..." Annabeth hissed.

Worry was not strong enough to describe what Chiron felt in that moment. Worry that Percy wouldn't be able to stop Annabeth from crumbling apart, worry that the Romans would defy Reyna's orders and attack.

Worry, worry, worry.

Chiron really wished he was there. They needed an adult present. Dear Zeus, where was Lupa?

Then Percy laughed, Annabeth relaxed, and so did Chiron.

Everything would be okay now.

Percy had always been able to calm Annabeth down. No matter how mad she was, no matter the situation, Percy had always been the person to soothe her. It amazed Chiron, he didn't know Annabeth could listen to anybody as much as she listened to Percy, but he saw how they were with each other. He saw the extent of their relationship.

He shouldn't have been surprised, and he certainly shouldn't have doubted that Percy would be able to calm Annabeth now. Even after months of being apart Percy knew Annabeth.

Sometimes Chiron wondered whether he should be worried at how deep their relationship was. They relied so heavily on one another, like they needed the other to breathe. When Percy had disappeared and Chiron had seen how bad Annabeth was affected he wondered again if he should be worried.

It wasm't normal, but that's not to say it was bad.

Chiron had learned many lessons in his life, some he didn't care to repeat. But if Annabeth and Percy had taught him anything it was that anything was possible.

Also not to steal Percy's blue Finding Nemo boxer shorts. From what Chiron had understood both demigods had been on Kitchen Duty for a month for disturbing Mr.D so much and that Percy hadn't talked to Annabeth for almost 2 days which, for them, was big.

It was too late for Chiron to worry over the couple's relationship now anyhow. At this point Chiron would be surprised if Annabeth and Percy would stand to be seperated for more than a day. There was nothing that could break them up now, of that at least, Chiron was sure.

"Consider me warned," Percy said to her after he had finished laughing. "I missed you too."

Chiron smiled at that, at the same time wondering if Percy said that only to reassure Annabeth. If he had indeed lost his memory as Jason predicted then he shouldn't have remembered anything except his name.

Chiron added that to the mental list of questions he would ask Percy when he saw him again.

As if nothing had happened Annabeth stood up and helped Percy up afterwards. They recieved many different looks, some weirded out, some curious, others angry. Some people held smiles while others just looked confused.

Jason spoke after shooting the couple a look that was half agitation, half exasperated. Although he looked a bit surprised as well. "So yeah... it's good to be back."

Chiron smiled and took one last glance at Percy and Annabeth.

They would make it home. They would get back. Chiron knew they would.

Together, they could accomplish anything.

"Iris?" He asked.

The vision of the demigods disappeared to be replaced with one of Iris.

Her eyes were red, she was crying and holding a box of tissues in one hand.

"Oh, Chiron!" She exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't think you would- that is to say... wasn't it just so romantic?"

He eyed her, not even hiding his amusement. The truth was he had found it surprisingly touching. "Very."

She let out another sob. "I'm just so happy he found her again! She was the only thing he could remember you know."

Chiron's eyes widened in surprise. "Was she?"

Iris nodded, trying desperately to hide her tears. "She was. It was quite touching."

Chiron frowned and was about to ask what was touching, but Iris's eyes widened as if she had just let something slip. "Well I've got to be going Chiron, stuff to do, a store to run."

Chiron took in Iris's appearance and couldn't help but wonder if all the gods were as affected as Percy and Annabeth or if it was just Iris.

He shook his head and smiled at her softly. "I'll come by soon," he promised.

She nodded distractedly, looking off to the side at something Chiron couldn't see. "Bye, Chiron."

She raised her hand to swipe at the image, yelling as she did so. "Fleecy, I told you not to eavesdrop-"

Then she was gone.

The centaur shook his head and stood up, shaking out his tail.

It seemed he had an announcement to make to the campers.

oooOOOooo

**Suggest who's POV should be next! Hope you liked it! **

**NOTE: If you like this story you should read my other one, Wishful Dreaming. It's a one-shot but very good. Check it out please!**

**School starts tomorrow so I'll have less time to write guys. Be patient with me. My goal is to update on the 8th next week, just to be able to say it's a month until House of Hades. **

**Reviews are loved and appreciated! Thankyou to everyone who reads, favourites, follows and reviews! You guys are amazing.**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**This chapter is dedicated to AGreyMood. Because they've been asking forever and I finally listened. :) Hope you like it!**

**Dionysus POV**

There were a lot of things that Dionysus dared to think but would never, ever say.

Like how sometimes he disagreed with his father. Closing Olympus? That seemed a little crazy, even to the god of madness, and Dionysus couldn't help but wonder if it was the right decision. He was leaving the demigods alone, as were the other gods.

Another thing was how he actually, kinda sort of liked the demigods at Cmp Half-Blood. Not all of them, Holy Hera there was no chance of him liking them all; but some had grown on him. Despite his hatred and prejudice against all demigods in general some had slowly made him start to give them a chance. One in particular had made him realize that not all of the blasted heroes were the same.

Percy Jackson was not Dionysus's favourite person in the world (Dear Zeus if that ever happened the world would probably spin the wrong way and everything would turn to chaos) but he had slowly gained Dionysus's respect. The god would go so far as to say he might have even liked the boy. He would never understand why he turned down immortality (having experienced mortality and immortality both he had to say that immortality suited him far better) but after the Titan War Poseidon's son had earned the gods admiration, however slight it may be. He and Percy shared a mutul respect and liking for one another that neither of them would acknowledge.

This, between them, Annabeth Chase and Dionysus's wife, Ariadne, was known.

His girlfriend wasn't too bad either. And the fact that they both managed to make the other gods mad (which was more amusing to see than Dionysus would admit) had made him like them all the more.

Dionysus couldn't really say that Percy had ever bothered him. Sure he had done reckless things but Dionysus couldn't see why everyone cared so much. That was just the reason Dionysus didn't get seriously bothered by anyone- he just couldn't find it in himself to care about most things.

There were 3 things that mattered to Dionysus. His wife, Ariadne, was by far the most important. He would give his life for her 100 times over if it came to it. She was (in his opinion) the bright side to his life and the one who had inspired him to be as nice and open as he was now.

Which wasn't much when he thought about it, but oh well. At least it was something.

An apt comparison would probably be Hades and Persephone. Dionysus and Aridne weren't polar opposites as they were, but their natures were very different. And much like Persephone with Hades, Aridne had broadened Dionysus's narrow mind. She had made him grow up and become much more mature.

The other gods and Olympus was another thing that Dionysus cared about deeply. The gods were his family and no matter how annoying they were, no matter how tired he got of their countless arguements and bickering, Dionysus cared about them. And Olympus was his home, what else was needed to be said?

The final things were Chiron, his campers and the satyrs. Chiron had been Dionysus's friend for years and for some reason unkown to the god Chiron put up with all of Dionysus's crap. He had a feeling Chiron knew his complaining was all lies but neverthless he never called the god out on it. In some ways, Chiron was like a father to him and in others he was like a brother.

The satyrs were loyal to Dionysus so they automatically got brownie points. They did anything he asked them to and no matter how silly they could be Dionysus was rather fond of them.

Then there was the campers.

Dionysus cared about them more than he had every expected because he had gone to camp hating demigods. The main reason Dionysus didn't have many demigod children (apart from him being married) was because heroes more often than not disgusted him with their lack of morals.

But Camp Half-Blood's campers, he found, were different. Sometimes Dionysus actually enjoyed watching them. They mattered to him, he had realized long ago. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

The funny thing was Ariadne had accepted the campers as well. She hardly saw them, that was true, but she seemed to like demigods just as much as Persephone or Athena did. Granted she wasn't exactly the loving mother to Pollux but Dionysus had never really expected her to be. In fact, he had thought that if anyone hated half bloods it would be her.

But his wife was so pure and kind, so self-less, that she didn't judge all demigods to be the same. She despised Theseus for what he did to her and had hated Hercules for his treatment of others but Ariadne had found it in herself not to categorize all demigods the same, knowing that they weren't all like Theseus.

Dionysus hadn't been able to do that for quite some time.

Now, however, Dionysus thought of himself as one of the more selfless gods. He wasn't being stuck up or bragging; he truthfully thought that. He cured Chris Rodriguez of his madness although the boy had betrayed the gods. He helped the demigods when they asked and he hated Tantalus due to the way he had treated his campers when he had filled in for Chiron temporarily.

He suspected he didn't say those things aloud because Dionysus had never gotten over the fact that he had started out as a demigod. He had grown up in a modest household and had later gone out into the world. He had been no one of importance, a simple winemaker in everyone's eyes. His claim to fame had been that his father was the almighty Zeus and even that was weak in his eyes. If your biggest achievement was who sired you, not something you did yourself, then you obviously hadn't accomlished much in your life.

Anyhow even now the wine god never forgot how low he had started out. Not everyone had the life of a god, the easiness of mortals. As a demigod Dionysus had been made fun of countless times for his profession and he never ever forgot it. He knew his place and he knew not to overstep boundaries.

Maybe that was why he acted like he was so much better than the demigods at his camp. Maybe he just wanted to feel suerior for once. But he also wanted them to know that they weren't almighty and powerful, no matter how many monsters they defeated. He didn't want them to be like the heroes of old, upstart and vain. It had taken a while for Dionysus to see that they weren't all the same, and he would do his best to keep them that way.

He shook his head. It had been months since he'd been at Camp and, surpisingly, he had found he missed it quite a bit. Especially Travis and Connor Stoll (Tanner and Conder Steal) who had somehow set the record for showing up in the Big House for punishment every day they had been at camp. They may frustrate him to no end but he always found them amusing and could somehow almost make him smile no matter what mood they found him in.

Dionysus missed a lot of things now that he was stuck up on Olympus after so long of being down in the mortal world. Or... demigod world. 50 years wasn't a long time to an immortal but it wasn't a blink of an eye either, and Dionysus wondered what he would do with his time after he was done his sentence.

Maybe he would stay, just to annoy the campers. That would be fun and at least then he would be allowed to leave whenever he wanted. Sadly he just wouldn't be permitted to drink. Even Zeus knew taking alcohol into that Camp would most likely mean the end of the world.

Drunk hyperactive demigods... Dionysus shuddered at the thought. They might almost be worse than him.

Dionysus looked over his shoulder as he hurried through Olympus, careful to make sure he was alone. Ariadne was out doing something or other and although he shared everything with his wife he didn't want her to know what he was about to do. Ariadne was strict about keeping to rules, for some reason believing if she did something wrong her immortality would be stripped and she would be cast out of Olympus, and, more importantly, Dionysus's life.

It was an irrational fear, immortality could not be taken away, but Dionysus knew his wife worried over it. That was why he didn't want her to know he was about to break one of his father's rules.

He wouldn't go in person, just in case a demigod recognized him. He was too familiar with Percy and Annabeth to actually appear in front of them, but he would watch on an Iris-message. Iris and Dionysus weren't exactly friends but he felt no ill feelings towards her and as far as he knew she liked him well enough.

He would spy on the demigods. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before, albeit he had never gone against his father to do it. He hardly felt the guilt anymore and besides, this wasn't a private moment. Nothing overly emotional should happen.

He got to his chambers and closed the door, waving his hand behind him to lock it. As soon as he could he waved his hand and spoke, "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the Roman demigods."

The image appeared and, ignoring the headache pounding through his skull Dionysus surveyed the scene. The first person he spotted was Leo Valdez, looking like a hyper elf without the green outfit. He was fiddling, Dionysus had learned that the boy always fiddled, and looking around.

For a moment Dionysus wondered what he was thinking before deciding that he didn't really care.

Then Dionysus's eye was caught by Piper McLean and he frowned for a moment. Dionysus had never really taken to Piper, always being reminded a little too much of her mother when he saw her. Sure she tried to downplay her looks, but she acted so helpless in some situations. She was too emotional and Dionysus suspected one day she would make a bad choice, a choice including that boyfriend of hers.

Annabeth was who he looked at next but he didn't look for very long. She looked the same as she had looked for months. Unkept, worried, desperate and ultimately very, very lonely. Dionysus knew what lonliness was like and it wasn't fun. He felt a fleeting flash of sympathy for her before moving his gaze to Jason Grace.

This demigod was his half-brother. Well, on the Roman side but still basically his half-brother.

Dionysus wasn't sure how he felt about that yet. Thalia Grace he liked, she talked back to Hera for sport and stayed out of others people's bussiness if she didn't belong.

The wine god had known about Jason since he was born of course, but that didn't mean he liked him. He had remained Dionysus during the Titan War, not Bacchus, and although he had been immensely proud of Dakota and his other children he had sent them dream messages. He had not actually gone to see them in person. Jason was a good warrior, but he reminded Dionysus strongly of Hercules and that was a bad sign.

Dionysus despised Hercules. Almost as much as he hated Theseus.

Dionysus would decide on his feelings for his half-brother later, for now he had more pressing matters. Reyna looked like she was about to order the Romans to attack the Greeks after she saw Jason holding Piper's hand and anticipation filled the god. If this went right he vowed to never say a bad thing to Hera for the rest of the day. If it didn't... well she would never hear the end of it.

And that was if she was lucky.

Before Reyna could speak however, Percy stepped out of the crowd and Dionysus had to admit (only to himself) that he froze to watch the scene unfold at his appearance.

Hazel and Frank were at his back, covering him. That was good because Dionysus was sure that if they hadn't been Octavian may have literally thrown a dagger and stabbed Percy in the back.

And what a loss that would have been, a nagging voice in his head said.

He groaned. Bacchus was almost as annoying as half-bloods were. Always commenting on things and every time Dionysus let his control slip even a second his Roman side took over and refused to give up control.

Although he was much the same Roman as he was Greek (the only big difference being his appearance) he preferred his Greek form. From what he remembered, Bacchus hated the Greek form but Dionysus like it well enough.

He didn't want Bacchus nagging in his ear during this however, he wanted to concentrate. Besides, he had already missed everyone's initial reaction to Percy, he didn't want to miss the following ones.

Leo, Piper and Jason stared, incredulous. Dionysus didn't know why, Percy didn't look like anything special in his opinion. Reyna glanced at him before looking around at everyone else, studying them as Dionysus was. Smart girl. Hazel and Frank were both looking at Annabeth although Hazel's eyes kept flitting back to Leo once in a while. Everyone else seemed to be looking back and forth between Percy and Annabeth, obviously noticing the tension between them.

As for the couple themselves well, Annabeth looked like someone had just told her the world was ending. Frozen, shell-shocked, her eyes held emotions that somehow twisted at Dionysus's heart.

That wasn't good. He decided to look at Percy instead.

Except it was much the same. Percy looked as Annabeth did. Tense, wanting to get to her but knowing he shouldn't.

Reyna, thankfully, broke the silence and drew Dionysus's attention. Sadly, she seemed to be caught up in her own emotions as well.

Teenage demigods and their feelings, you just couldn't get away from them. Bratty, annoying kids.

And yet Dionysus knew that wasn't true. He may not say it, but at least he acknowledged it in his head.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague," was that hurt in the girls voice? Hmm, Dionysus felt a flash of pity for her and anger towards Aphrodite. She played with everyone's emotions, gods included, so much that everyone ended up disliking her at one point in their lives. "I welcome you home." Dionysus snorted, it sure didn't sound like it. "And these," she continued as if this was perfectly normal, "your friends-"

Reyna's speech was starting to bore him and Dionysus found his attention drawn once again by Annabeth and Percy. He saw the boy inching forward, saw Annabeth shaking with...something.

Oh just go already, he thought annoyed. It's obvious you want to.

And they did.

Oops. Dionysus hoped he hadn't sent them that message telepathically. They would probably recognize his voice if he had and dear Father what an awkward conversation that would be.

But that was forgotten soon.

It was kind of sweet, he supposed. He wasn't an emotional guy but even he could see the signifigance of disregarding rules and making a scene in front of hundreds of peers. It was sweet, Dionysus thought again, but he wasn't sure if it was a good enough show.

Oh, he would just have to make sure he influenced them just enough now wouldn't he?

He rubbed his hands together, suddenly excited. This could be fun if he did just the right thing.

The couple hugged and for a second Dionysus felt a bit of guilt at the thought of playing with them like they were toys. He knew them better then he got to know most demigods, had actually talked to Percy quite a few times. He liked them well enough and at the dsperate way they were grabbing each other he felt another bit of guilt. He had been a demigod once, he knew how hard it was to be controlled by gods like a pawn. And they were sharing a moment here, maybe...

Okay, he decided. Just one thing. He would limit himself to one. It would have to be good though, he didn't do things half-fast.

And then they kissed, which, he supposed, was to be expected. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, not exactly enjoying seeing them lock lips but at the same time he couldn't begrudge them that. They were seeing each other for the first time in months.

Then they drew apart and Dionysus rubbed his hands together. Here, this is where he would make his move. But what would he do?

"Gods, I never thought-" Percy started but then he was cut off.

Dionysus was the god of madness, he could get into people's minds. It was what made him so valuable in battle, he could drive multiple people absolutely insane with a snap of his fingers.

So that's how Dionysus heard Annabeth think one very clear thought. 'I want to hurt him.'

The god smiled wickedly. You want to hurt you beloved, demigod? Fine. She just needed a little push.

Flip him, he murmured and it seemed that the girl got the message.

Grabbing Percy's hand she flipped him right over her shoulder, cutting of his sentence mid way. He landed with what looked like a painful oomph and Dionysus laughed.

Come on, it wasn't like he was really hurt. And it was funny.

Reyna must have thought that Percy was safe enough as well, because she shouted to the Romans not to attack. Good, Dionysus didn't want anything to mess this up and he would not have Romans and Greeks at each others throat over one of his tricks. That would lead to too much

But Annabeth went farther than that. She pressed down, pinning Percy to the ground, and bent to hiss in his ear, "if you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Oh yes he had fun with this couple. They may be annoying at camp, but the things they said and did... it more than made up for it.

Surprisingly, Percy laughed at that.

It was hard to catch Dionysus off guard as he could practically read minds, but this demigod had managed to do it on more than one occasion. Now, however, he was more surprised by Percy than he had ever been before.

Maybe Percy was slightly mad. Dionysus could fix that- but he found he didn't really want to. That demigod was fine enough on his own.

"Consider me warned," he finally said. "I missed you too."

I want to kiss him, was the next thought in Annabeth's brain but Dionysus wrinkled his nose.

No, he commanded. Just get back up, you've kissed enough.

He was sure if anyone ever said that in front of Aphrodite she would start to hyperventilate. It was a good thing Aphrodite wasn't here.

Thankfully Annabeth got up, pulling Percy along with her. They dusted off and apart from holding hands there was no indication of PDA. Thankfully.

How they could act so casual about what had just happened was beyond him. He didn't like showing affection in public, preferring to love his wife behind closed doors. He was not a very open person.

But he could accept that these demigods were different. Which was fine as long as they didn't rub it in everyone's faces.

"So yeah..." Jason said. "It's good to be back."

oooOOOooo

Ariadne found him watching the Iris-message moments later. Despite his hurried attempt to close it, he knew she saw it before it dissapeared.

She was wearing a white chiton, her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, covering some of her pale skin. Her brown eyes flashed warmly when she saw him.

He expected her to be mad, or fearful that somebody (aka Zeus) would find out and get mad at them. Instead she glanced at where the message had been only moments before and then met his eyes.

And then she smiled.

She came to sit in his lap and Dionysus automatically wrapped his arms around her. She cupped his cheek with her hand and he leaned into the touch.

"You should let others see how much you care, my love." She spoke with love in her voice and Dionysus nestled his face in her neck. "You feel things so deeply..."

He shook his head slightly, tightening his grip on her slightly. His wife may be full of compassion and love but he always tried to show her just how much he felt, so that she knew he returned her feelings just as strongly.

"No, my dear," he said into her neck. "I am content to let them see me as I am. It is only with you I act like this."

She laughed then; her laugh had always been the sweetest thing to Dionysus's ears. "Oh husband, how I love you."

He kissed her neck lightly. "And I, you, my dear."

"So," she drew back to look at him. "Checking up on your campers?"

He grinned at her. She knew him too well. "Maybe."

"Are you still mad at the Hermes's children for putting toilet paper all over the Big House?" She asked him curiously.

He growled- he had forgotten that little incident. "Mayhaps I am."

They were brats, the lot of them; but Dionysus found he was kind of fond of them.

oooOOOooo

**ONE MONTH UNTIL HOUSE OF HADES, PEOPLE! I REPEAT, ONE MONTH! **

**I just had to get that off my chest. Now on to the good stuff.**

**PLEASE READ: An idea came to me (from Sly Raccoon) and they suggested people in the Underworld could see this little reunion. Curious thought... So I'm wondering if you guys would maybe like POV's from Silena, Luke, Beckendorf... tell me what ya think?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them so much! I read every single one and even if I don't reply to them know that they mean the world to me! **

**Favorite, follow, review, read... they're all very good suggestions :)**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Luke's POV**

Luke regretted a lot of things from when he was alive.

He regretted being the cause of so many deaths in the Titan War. Manipulating countless demigods to join the side of Kronos. He regretted being so hung up on grief that he hadn't been smart enough to see he was being manipulated as well.

Luke regretted leaving his mom. He thinks now that maybe if he had stayed with her, or tried a little harder to talk to her, get her to understand, she would have gotten better. He felt guilty about leaving her alone, and it was one of the things that plagued him most.

He regretted not being a better older brother to Annabeth. Instead he had tried to kill her and her friends, left her to her own devices. She had been the closest thing to a sibling he had ever had and he had abandoned her. What did that say about the type of person he was?

He regretted not being able to like Percy. That probably would have made things much easier between everyone, but it had never really turned out. Luke had always felt that overprotective big brother feeling when he saw the way Percy looked at Annabeth. He had gone to extremes to try to keep them apart and had never warmed up to the guy. What had made it worse, like a physical blow, was when Luke saw for the first time how_ Annabeth _looked at _Percy_. The first time he had seen it was the moment Annabeth first caught sight of Percy when the son of Poseidon came to rescue her from the weight of the sky.

Luke had never seen anyone look at another person like that. So relieved, so happy. In the middle of a battle, Anabeth had looked at Percy with love.

That had hurt Luke almost as much as bathing in the River Styx. He had taken Annabeth for granted, used her, and now she was moving on without him. Then when Thalia had kicked him off that cliff, Luke knew then and there he had lost the only family he had ever really had or wanted.

He regretted not listening to Halcyon Green. He hadn't let himself be pushed around by the gods, but had instead been pushed around by titans. He hadn't listened to Hal when he had said Luke would have a dark future, had allowed himself to think that maybe joining Kronos would prevent it. He hadn't focused on important things like Thalia, had become reckless and stupid trying to make the gods see he wasn't just a piece in a game, that he was real.

He had failed on every account.

He also regretted not trying to understand his dad more. If he had just taken a second to think, to try to place himself in Herme's shoes, he probably wouldn't have been so angry. But he had blamed the gods for Thalia's death, had blamed his father above all others.

The night Thalia had turned into a pine, Luke had prayed to his father for the first and only time, asking his dad to let Thalia survive somehow. He had prayed that she would live longer than this, wouldn't die battling monsters to save him.

Because Luke knew he wasn't worth it.

But Hermes hadn't answered him, and his hatred for his father, the feeling of abandonment, had intensified. He had started blaming the gods for Thalia's death, hating Hades for sending all those monsters just because of Thalia's parentage (Luke hadn't known until his death the story of Maria Di'angelo) had blamed Zeus for turning her into a tree that he had to see every single day afterwards. Every time he had looked at that tree the loss, hurt, pain, anger, bitterness and guilt had crashed through him anew. Luke had blamed Athena, for not helping her daughter and her friends to camp safely, he had even blamed Dionysus for sending Grover to find them instead of someone who could fight or even himself. But his father, that was who he had blamed the most. His father hadn't cared enough to save the most important thing in his sons life, hadn't cared enough to save his son's best friend.

She was what he regretted most, Thalia. Not saving her, not telling her how he felt. Not being with her at every chance he had. He even regretted starting to spend more time with Annabeth when she joined them, choosing to educate and help her instead of sticking with the person who had been with him since the beginning. Then, when he had seen her again, he had been so stupid as to try and get her to join him and Kronos, instead of throwing down his sword and going to stand by her. Like he had used to, when they were a family.

And she had been tempted too, he had seen it. He had seen the longing in her eyes when she looked at him and he had felt pain so intense when for a moment, just a moment, he had looked into those hurt, disbelieving eyes. But, being the weak and cowardly thing he was, he had looked away just as quick. But that look, as she kicked him down onto those rocks hundreds of feet below, haunted him for the rest of his life and after.

Thalia was Luke's biggest regret, and nothing would ever change that. And, considering how weak his willpower was, he would probably leave to be reborn before Thalia ever got to the Underworld considering she was immortal and could only be killed in battle. He hoped he would meet her in his next life if he did. Even if he didn't know it.

The Fates had been too nice to him, in the end. Allowing him to stay in Elysium until he chose to be reborn. He wanted to get to the Isle of the Blessed but he had never thought in the end it would actually happen for him.

Luke liked Elysium, it was beautiful here. Everyone glowed, the streets were all brick, cobblestone... it was like the layout of a castle except very well maintained. Plus there was rivers and Luke found he could actually feel things unlike the ghosts in the Fields of Asphodel. And the people... The Underworld had been full of casualties of the war and Luke had known most of them. Some from Camp Half-Blood, others from Kronos's side of the army who had done some good in their lives. And then, surprisingly, there had been some demigods who said they were from Camp Jupiter.

It was Hayden, who had died at 26, 3 years older than Luke, who had first introduced Luke to the idea of Roman demigods. He was a son of Hermes too he said, except he called him Mercury. He had died trying to get away from a few cyclops. Luke sympathized, telling him of how he and two friends got trapped by a cyclops but he never went into specifics. That was too personal. He told Hayden that he died in the Titan War and that he had been on the titans side until he helped defeat Kronos in the end.

It was then that Luke heard the story of the Romans storming the Titans seat of power. Kronos had never told him there were Roman demigods.

Luke had laughed bitterly to himself. There were a lot of things Kronos hadn't told him.

So now Luke was especially interested to see if the demigods who were still alive would figure out they weren't alone. Unlike him, and countless generations of others, who had to die before learning the truth. And what with the current situation above, Luke was pretty sure the Romans would meet up with the Greeks sometime soon.

The guilt he felt was incredible. This upcoming war... it was all his fault. He had been the one to raise Kronos to power so quickly, and Chiron had said the Titans deaths had once again been Gaea's breaking (or maybe waking?) point. Last time it had been Kronos's defeat to stir the Earth Mother and why should this time be any different?

If only he hadn't fallen for all those lies. The gods had lied, they had lied more than most, but it had taken Luke far too long to learn that Kronos lied too. That he lied even more than the gods.

It was pathetic, that the gods were the best option. But they were, and now Luke no longer had to live with that.

Luckily the dead could do many of the things the living could. Feel things, speak, love... and recieve Iris-messages.

Luke had been saving this drachma, he had barely managed to keep it out of Charon's greedy hands. With a look over his shoulder he tossed it into one of the many shadows of his favourite spot in Elysium.

It was in the gardens and the peace was always present. Occasionally people strolled through, Silena and Beckendorf being one of many couples, but usually it was deserted when Luke came. Which was nice, because if one thing hadn't changed from when he was alive, it was that Luke just needed time alone once in a while.

It had taken a long time for Silena and Beckendorf to accept him and forgive him, Luke could see that and really, he hadn't expected any less. He had essentially killed Beckendorf, or Kronos had in his form. Beckendorf had taken months to be able to even smile at him, and Silena... well Luke wasn't sure she would ever be able to look at him with forgiveness. Her gaze was cool, but Luke couldn't blame her. Besides, he knew that she was  
more mad at herself than at him. He would know, as he felt the same way.

But Luke didn't regret being the one to open up the gods eyes. He and Ethan would still talk sometimes, and they decided if there was one thing they  
were happy about, that was it. Even if it hadn't changed much, it had still changed, and everyone was happier for it.

Luke knew too many faces here. He wasn't accepted, wasn't forgiven, by most of them. It was what he deserved, he reasoned, as he was the one who had put most of them here.

In the Underworld Iris-messages didn't work with mist, they worked with shadow. There was hardly any mist to be found here, only fog and blackness, so Luke supposed that was why. To be completely honest he didn't really care, just so long as it worked.

So many people had died lately that it was impossible none would end up in Elysium, so Luke heard things. He knew that Hera -er, maybe she was Juno to make such a stupid decision- had switched the 'leaders' of the two demigod camps. Apparently Percy was the leader at Camp now, and another guy named Jason was the leader of the Roman Camp.

It shouldn't have surprised or irritated him so much, that Percy was the leader. He was older now, no longer that scrawny 12 year old who had tripped coming through the Hermes Cabin door. Plus he had led everyone to victory in the Titan War on his side, so it shouldn't have been such a shock. It irritated him more than it should have as well, and when Luke was being completely honest he wondered if it was because maybe, long ago, he had hoped that maybe he would end up becoming a leader of sorts at Camp.

That was before Kronos. But even after, he had hoped that maybe he would become someone important once Kronos defeated the gods. Maybe he would be more than the castaway, better than someone who had served his purpose and was forgotten. Kronos had promised him so many things. A life, his loved ones... a family; but that had all changed when he ordered Luke to host his being. Luke knew that involved his own body being burned, meaned him giving up his life. He had accepted that he was going to die... but he had not stopped hoping.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Camp Jupiter."

With only a moments hesitance he threw his drachma into the shadow, hoping and praying that it would work.

And then it did, and Luke Castellan saw Camp Jupiter for the first and last time.

It reminded him so much of Camp Half-Blood, so much of home, that Luke ached inside. He missed Camp almost as much as he missed Thalia and Annabeth. He missed the silly satyrs, the nature spirits, Mr. D getting mad at one of the new campers. He missed Clarisse arguing everything just to try to get everyone to believe she was tough, that a girl could be just as fierce as a boy. He missed the laughter, the food, the activities... he missed the feeling of family. Luke hadn't been there since he was 20, a few years ago. He hadn't been home in years.

The thought hurt, almost as much as knowing he would never get to go back.

The buildings were amazing, Annabeth would love them Luke knew. He wondered how she was doing with Percy having left. He had heard rumors that they had become a couple, but he had heard rumors of that since they were 13 years old. He knew not to trust anything anyone else told him, his eyes would show the truth.

The buildings were amazing, but they held his interest for half a minute. What really caught his attention, what he was really concerned about, were  
the people.

There were so many! And they were all different ages...there were even children.

...how had they survived? Luke had never seen a demigod reach the age of 28, let alone 50 or 60. There were adults, parents... even grandparents. Where did they come from? How did they stay safe? How could they be comfortable bringing a child into the world knowing the amount of trouble the kid would have to go through?

That was one thing Luke and Thalia had agreed on absolutely while they were on the run; if the ever got the chance they would never have kids. Would never risk endangering someone that way. They wouldn't wish what they had to go through on anybody else, not even their worst enemy, let alone a child.

He wondered, if things had been different, if he and Thalia would have ever had a child anyways. They could have kept it safe in Camp. When they said they wouldn't have kids they hadn't known a place like Camp existed. Maybe if Thalia had made it and she and Luke had finally been safe without constantly worrying about themselves or Annabeth... well maybe something would have happened. Maybe they could have been happy.

Luke shook his head. Those thoughts were dangerous and would only hurt him more. Better to try not to dwell on them.

But he always did. Every night, when he had no distractions, nothing to occupy himself with, the thoughts plagued him and spread through him, haunting him.

They hurt more than bathing in the River Styx.

Luke snapped out of his thoughts. No, he was not going to be distracted. Not today, not now. Right now he wanted to see this reunion he had heard so much about. A roman demigod had died in a battle, something about a giant attacking his home with an army, and had heard that there were Greek demigods coming.

Luke knew Annabeth would be on that ship, if only to see Percy again. He wanted to see- no. No, he _needed_ to see what would happen, if anything happened at all. He was also a little curious to see what the Romans reactions would be like to the Greeks. He hoped things went alright, if only for Annabeth and Thalia's sakes.

He caught sight of a huge bronze warship hovering in the air. It was only just in his view but he still saw it and the view surprised him. He wondered if the Hephaestus cabin had made it. If they had, Luke was proud of them even if he had no right to be. It was amazing. The ship... it was a work of art.

Then he saw a head of curly blonde hair and his vision narrowed to only one person.

She had grown, he noticed that right away. Taller, leaner... she was no longer the little, scared 7 year old girl he and Thalia had found one night in a an alley that was for sure. She could legally drive, was almost 18. She could take care of herself now.

The thought pained Luke.

But she didn't look good. Luke didn't know what it was, maybe the unnatural paleness of her skin when it was so tan, or the almost gaunt features of her face. The way her eyes roved the crowd around her over and over again, as if she was looking for something. Maybe it was because he knew her so well, or had seen Annabeth in all her moods, that Luke noticed something was wrong at all. The Romans wouldn't know that Annabeth took care in putting her hair in a ponytail every day, maybe they would think it was just that... untidy, all the time. They would notice the slight wrinkles in her t-shirt and think that it was the norm for Annabeth.

But Luke knew her, and he knew it was definitely not normal for her. That was why he was so concerned. Annabeth was calm and collected, only showing moments of weakness when nobody was around to see her.

Luke had seen Annabeth cry only once. The night they had made it to Camp and Thalia had 'died'. She had been so scared, had felt so insecure and sad, that she had come to Luke in his room in the Big House (Chiron hadn't wanted them to be with campers that night) and curled up by his side, crying herself to sleep.

That was it, one time. He was sure that she had cried more than that, but Luke had never seen it. She had been close, he had seen that multiple times, but she had never broken. Annabeth wasn't a trusting person, didn't let you know she wasn't completely perfect unless she knew you definitely wouldn't leave once you did. If she let you see her like that, you were someone she trusted. Annabeth could always keep it together otherwise, Luke had never seen her crack her composure.

Until now.

Something must have happened to her, something must have seriously shaken her, to make her appear so...unstable, in front of hundreds of strangers. She looked scarily close to coming undone and for a moment Luke panicked, thinking that maybe something might happen to her.

But nothing happened and Luke allowed himself a moment to study everyone else in the little group. After years of training to do so he was usually a good judge of character, could usually spot who the immortal parent of a demigod was a mile away. So now was a time to put his skills to work.

There was another girl, pretty, but too young for Luke. She might be a daughter of Aphrodite- Luke hoped she was one of the better ones. She must have been, he reasoned, otherwise Annabeth wouldn't be hanging out with her.

Then again, if Annabeth was really looking for Percy like so many of the demigods had said, she may be willing to do anything. Percy certainly had been, to find her when she had been kidnapped. Luke wasn't sure, as he hadn't seen how far their 'friendship' had gone recently, but he did remember one thing.

When he had finally asked Annabeth if she had loved him, finally mustering up the courage to ask her a question that had led him to be completely guilt ridden for years. If Annabeth had loved him, he had messed with her heart and hurt her more than ever. That possibility... Luke wouldn't have been able to go to the Underworld unsure of the answer.

And when she had answered him, saying she loved him as a brother, relief had filled him through his pain filled haze, but then, when she had said 'but I didn't love _you_' she had looked over at Percy.

Had it been his pain that caused him to think she had put emphasis on the you as she spoke, trying to inflect that maybe she loved somebody else? Luke wasn't sure, but as he watched his little sister and Percy Jackson make eye contact moments before he died he was sure that there was definitely something there.

He shook his head. He wouldn't dwell on Percy and Annabeth now, not when he wanted to see what was happening.

Beside the pretty girl was a boy who Luke would have initially pegged as a Hermes kid. Mishevious grin, looks like an elf, crazy sparkling eyes... definite Hermes kid, right? But the more Luke looked, (he was interested, any son of Hermes was his half-brother) the boy fidgeted like crazy. Which wouldn't be unusual for a son of Hermes, but the guy wore a toolbelt, fiddled with his hands more than anything, and was obviously checking out some designs of the buildings- definitely not a Hermes trait.

Toolbelt... a builder? Son of Hephaestus? Or maybe a minor god?

Luke shrugged, but his eyes strayed back to the guy once or twice. It might be a brother of his, but could also very easily be a son of another god. He was a mystery and, surprisingly, Luke's curiosity was peaked.

There was another boy standing close to them. Blonde, tall, quite strong looking. He looked very formal and had on a purple cloak. A symbol of power maybe? Luke didn't remember anything like that from Camp Half-Blood.

But then Luke noticed the tattoo on the boys arm and frowned. The tattoo made him shiver, an unwelcome feeling filled him at the sight of it. This boy was an enemy, someone not to be trusted. Luke frowned at the Iris-message.

Then a girl stepped out of the crowd surrounding that little group.

She was pretty, but again she was younger than what Luke liked. Black, glossy hair, brown eyes that were cold and unyielding. Posture as stiff as a board and although Luke wasn't there he could sense an aura of leadership about her. She wore a cloak matching the blonde boys, and medals adorned her shoulders. She also wore a toga, something that probably would have looked funny on anyone else but Luke got the sense that if you laughed at this girl you would sorely regret it.

She reminded him of Annabeth in a way. Same exterior. They also shared the same tired, defeated look about them, Luke noted. Almost like they had given up on something.

But the unknown girl caught sight of the blonde boy and brightened. Not noticeably, no Luke hardly caught it, but Luke could tell she had to catch herself to not let her happiness show.

He noticed she had a tattoo like the blonde guy's. Hmmm...

Then the girl caught sight of the blonde boy holding the daughter of Aphrodite's hand and Luke definitely saw the way she tensed and them slumped almost imperceptibly. It was hardly there but if you were trained to evaluate others you would have seen it.

Luke didn't have a clue who this girls godly parent could have been. Someone strong, like Athena, because she was obviously trained well not to show much emotion in public. But she didn't look anything like the children of Athena Luke had known. Maybe Ares? She seemed like the daughter of a war god but he would have to know her nature better to be sure.

Luke saw her eyes flick again to the blonde boys and his breath hitched, his throat closed and suddenly, Luke wasn't sure where he was anymore.

The blonde guy... his eyes. _They. Were. Sky. Blue._

Those- those were _Thalia's_ eyes.

Shaken was not a strong enough word to describe Luke's feelings at that moment. This boy... who was he? Because those eyes... they didn't just look like Thalia's eyes; they were the _exact_ _same_.

The only other person Luke had known to have those eyes was Thalia's mother. He had seen them on an old, torn movie poster and had known better than to mention the fact to Thalia when he saw it on their travels one day. Besides, she had probably known anyway. Why remind her of the past?

But now.. was this guy related to her in some way? What- Luke could hardly form a thought. Those eyes... gods, how many times had he sought those eyes for comfort? Looked into them for reassurance, or searched them for an emotion that Thalia tried to hide on those days they wouldn't share everything they were thinking. Stared into them, just to be reassured that someone else was actually there, that he was not alone. Checked them to make sure Thalia hadn't died from some wound whenever she got hurt. How many emotions had he inspired to appear in those blue orbs?

He had fallen in love with those eyes. And now, here they were, right in front of him, and they weren't the right ones.

Luke almost didn't notice when another person, a boy this time, stepped out of the crowd. The realization of who it was however, snapped Luke out of his scrambled thoughts.

His first thought when he saw Percy Jackson wearing that purple cloak with the same tattoo as the others was, _traitor_.

Luke had never had much respect for Percy. He was too predictable, too caring. He never learned to stop trying to do the right thing, never learned to cut his losses. It made him easy to play with, easy to take care of and weaken. He never stopped meddling, instead choosing to plow right through any obstacle in his way or die trying.

Maybe the fact that Luke had died on the guys birthday didn't help either. But to be honest, he wouldn't have liked Percy anyway.

Percy relied on luck, more than anything. Luck and friends. It was the only reason Percy had made it out of that war alive. Annabeth had taken that poisoned knife for him, he hadn't died in the explosion under St. Helens due to luck. Beckendorf had sacrificed himself so Percy could get off the cruise ship and Chiron had saved the day with the centaurs when it looked like Kronos would finally make it to the Empire State Building. No, Luke had never liked Percy, he had never had a high opinion of him. It was why being his enemy had been so easy in the first place.

But even Luke hadn't expected Percy to betray his own camp. His home.

It was the only thing Luke could think of that he and Percy had in common. They had come to Camp with only a two year age difference and both had fit in there where they hadn't fit in anywhere else. They had both called that place home from the moment they stepped past the border.

Luke would never betray Camp like this though. Percy wearing that cloak and toga (which looked funny on _him_) and having that tattoo... that was practically screaming traitor at Luke.

But everybody reacted to seeing him differently.

The blonde guy with... those... eyes, scrutinized him warily and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. However they widened again at the sight of the tattoo on his arm.

The hyperactive elf who may or may not be Luke's brother was glancing back and forth from Percy to Annabeth warily. Something that made a heavy feeling come over Luke.

He hardly noticed the pretty Aphrodite girl take in Percy, hardly saw her eyes flit to Annabeth as well, because Luke was already looking at her.

Luke had never seen her like this.

If she had been close to breaking before, now she looked to be almost falling off the edge. Angsty, her hands didn't seem to know what to do with themselves. She was shaking, jumpy, and inching forwards.

But what Luke really watched was her face.

Her cheeks had seem to flush and drain of blood at the same time in shock and happiness. Eyebrows smoothed out like suddenly she was fine, her mouth parted ever so slightly in a silent exclamation. She had taken a deep breath at the sight of her friend.

And her eyes... after seeing the way they changed Luke wasn't sure whether to be regretful or happy that he had looked at her reaction.

A sparkle had entered the grays of them, they had latched on to his face and Luke hadn't seen her blink yet, as if she were afraid Percy would disappear.

Luke dragged his eyes away from her to look at Percy, see how he was reacting.

He was much the same as Annabeth. Although instead of angsty he seemed nervous and more happy and relieved than anything else. His eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled and he relaxed.

Luke wondered what they were both thinking. He wondered if he wanted to know.

Anger bloomed in him. Annabeth was happy to see Percy, even when he dressed like a Roman and was obviously considered one. So when Percy turned traitor it was okay but when Luke did it suddenly he was the worst guy on earth?

He shook his head. No, that was unfair. He shouldn't be mad at Annabeth. He should be mad at Percy, if anyone.

The girl with the purple cloak on her shoulders shook Luke out of his anger. She must have been a leader. So the purple cloaks... those must be the way to distinguish who were the ones in charge.

That means the blonde boy must be this Jason. And Percy... he was a leader with the Romans too? Really? They didn't have anyone better over there? From what Luke had heard, Romans were strong and fierce. How had Percy become a leader there if they were supposed to be so formidable?

Maybe he was downplaying Percy's powers a bit. Luke remembered him being an exceptional swordsman and definitely very strong like Thalia had been. But still, you'd think the Romans would choose one of their own to be their leader.

The girl leader's words shocked him into stunned silence once again. "Jason Grace-"

_Grace_.

Grace. Jason Grace. Thalia Grace.

Oh gods...

Her brother. That was the only explanation. That had to be who this kid was. They looked nothing alike except for the eyes, but they had to be siblings.

Oh gods, oh gods, _oh gods._

Thalia had never told him she had a brother but Luke had always had a suspicion. The way she had hesitated, when he had asked her about siblings and the look that had come over her face. The tone she had used when she said she didn't have any had made it clear Luke wasn't allowed to ask again so he hadn't; but he had always thought, maybe...

It was the way she was so careful around boys. It made Luke think she was either mad at her father Zeus, or there was something else there. It was the way her voice would harden when she talked about her mom. Thalia loved her mother, Luke knew it even if she wouldn't admit it to him. It was like how he loved his mother. But there was something Thalia couldn't forgive her mother for.

Was this guy that thing?

"-my former colleague." The girls tone was cold, but Luke didn't notice. He was still too stunned at what he had just learned. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

He should have known what would happen next, he supposed. He should have seen the way the couple was inching towards each other, ever so slightly.

Annabeth and Percy started to run, and Luke's stomach fell.

Exuberance covered every inch of their faces. Excitement, happiness... you name it, it was probably there. Annabeth looked determined, Percy looked impatient, and then they collided and Luke couldn't help the anger and helplessness he felt as he first saw them kiss.

He didn't try to understand what he felt in that moment. To be honest, he really didn't know, couldn't make out one single emotion. He was just a mess, after hearing Thalia had a brother she never told him about and now discovering how deep Annabeth and Percy's relationship was... he was a mess.

And he wouldn't admit it ever, to anyone, but there were tears in his eyes and his breathing was slightly laboured as he watched Annabeth and Percy draw apart.

He saw the son of Poseidon's sea green eyes roving her face, taking in every detail. Finally, he spoke. "Gods," he said and Luke was surprised at the emotion in his voice, "I never thought-"

Then Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him, right onto his backside.

Luke couldn't help but grin at that. There was the Annabeth he knew. She got defensive over her feelings, got angry at the slightest hint of an insult.

Percy didn't stand a chance. No one could handle Annabeth. Even Luke hadn't been able to when she was in one of her moods.

But the son of Poseidon surprised him yet again.

"Hold, stand down!" The girl in the purple cloak yelled. Er, more like commanded actually.

The rest of the demigods did, but slowly, as if they were unsure. Luke resisted the urge to cluck his tongue. Kronos had taught him you needed iron leadership in a war, and this girl did not yet have that. She needed her troops to heed her every command with no thoughts of disobeying her at all. That was essential in winning a war.

At least they followed her order in the end.

Annabeth ignored them all, she even ignored her three friends gasps. She pinned Percy, who had just opened his eyes, down further to the ground and pressed against him.

The way she was blinking, her body was shaking, the force she used... Annabeth was breaking. Luke had lied before. Annabeth was no longer teetering on the edge of falling... she was actually falling. And suddenly, Luke was sure that Percy was falling with her. **(Little Tartarus reference for you guys right there.)**

The way her voice was choked and shaking when she spoke made Luke focus on her, worried. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Luke's eyes flitted to Percy's, worried about his reaction. He swore, if Percy made Annabeth cry he would get out of here just to kill the boy.

Surprisingly, Percy laughed.

It was at that moment, that exact second, that Luke realized just how little he knew Annabeth.

He wouldn't have been smart enough to laugh. Would probably have tried to comfort her, embarrasing her and making her more mad, or tried to tease her or something equally as stupid. He never would have thought to laugh, seemingly at himself, to ease her discomfort.

But Percy did. He knew her so well that he knew exactly what to do. Luke had thought before that it was impossible for someone to know Annabeth as well as he and Thalia did; no one else had seen Annabeth alone and scared, running away from her family. But now he knew it was wrong.

Percy knew her more than anybody. More than they ever had, more than anybody ever would.

"Consider me warned," Percy said happily when his laughter subsided. "I missed you too."

Annabeth relaxed immediately at the words and Luke knew then that she was happier than ever.

Gods, he had been so stupid.

Had he really been so in denial to not see what had been obvious? From watching Percy and Annabeth, Luke came away knowing one thing.

They loved each other. More than anybody he had ever seen, they loved each other.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. All he knew was that he felt more pain at seeing Annabeth happy, without him, than he had felt in a long time. She was happy, that much had been obvious. He should be happy for her, shouldn't he?

Yet he couldn't help but remember the little spark of dissapointment that had come and gone so fast Luke had barely even registered what it was when Annabeth had told him she had never loved him.

He had had an idea that he would be the only boy in Annabeth's life for so long, the only one who really mattered. Even though Luke had never felt anything beyond sisterly feelings for her, despite the fact that Thalia was the one Luke had longed for, it had hurt him to some degree that he was no longer as important to Annabeth as he had once been. Long ago, Annabeth could never have been able to live without him. Now... well now she seemed to be happier, if anything.

It hurt. He couldn't deny it hurt.

But he also knew it was his own fault.

He had known all along he realized. Deep down he had known there was something between Percy and Annabeth. He had seen the attraction, the glances, the skirting around one another. Deep down he had accepted what would happen.

He didn't want to watch anymore. Seeing her... it had brought back so many feelings that Luke hadn't dealt with yet. He had just pushed them away, shoved them out of his mind. Guilt, anger, sadness, bitterness, longing, love, hurt... Luke was almost overwhelmed.

And seeing Jason Grace, his eyes... it made Luke long for Thalia more than anything.

The words came out without his permission, barely above a whisper. "Please," he begged around the sudden lump in his throat. "Please."

Then the image changed.

She was standing alone, staring up at the night sky. Surrounded by trees, wind whipping her silver clothing and spiky black hair. The moon and stars bathed her face in light and Luke wondered if she was thinking about him like he was thinking about her. He wondered if she missed him, or if she even cared.

He wondered if the answers to those questions would make him hurt all the more.

Her tiara shone, much like the rest of her. Immortality suited her, she literally glowed. She didn't look young, she looked ageless and Luke found himself frozen at the sight of her.

She was so beautiful. He didn't know how nobody else had been able to see it. And those eyes... he had never been able to say no to them.

Right now she had her eyes closed. She looked so calm and peaceful, lost in her own thoughts. It was like she was in her own little world, no stress, no worries. Just Thalia.

Luke had never gotten to say goodbye to her. He had said goodbye to Thalia, to Grover, even to Percy. But not Thalia.

He had heard she had been kept away because of a statue falling on her, supposedly from Hera. But he wondered if it had been the Fates, keeping her away. Making sure they didn't get to resolve things, making sure Luke was kept wondering what could have happened in those final moments.

Hope was dangerous, but Luke had found he could never really get rid of it. Not where Thalia was concerned.

Idly he was curious to know if she realized everything that had happened to them, everything to keep them apart. He wondered if she knew the role she had played in making him more vulnerable to Kronos. He hoped she didn't, he wouldn't want her to feel guilty like she undoubtedly would.

And it may have been selfish of him, or even conceited, but he was glad she joined the Hunters. That way she would never end up with another guy, would never have had any boy in her life except him. And this definitely was conceited but he hoped he was the reason she had joined the Hunters. Hoped it was because she loved him back and never wanted to feel the same about someone else because they were Thalia and Luke, a team. A pair.

An almost couple who had shared one kiss. One amazing kiss that Luke had held on to every day since.

But then the Iris-message started to fade away.

"No!" Luke said desperately, and then he repeated it louder. "No! Please, just a little more time! Please!"

But it kept fading.

"Thalia!" He called, "no, please! No, Thalia!"

It continued to fade.

As the image faded away however, Thalia's eyes shot open and Luke would swear on anything that for a second, just a second, they held eye contact. Blue met blue and for a moment he lost himself in them.

But then the image was gone, the last thing Luke heard was the far off voice of a girl yelling, "Thalia!"

Then they were all gone.

oooOOOooo

**Ohhh... please don't hate me for this chapter. I love Thuke, really I do, and I think there was more to it than Rick led us to believe. **

**I will start this A.N. by saying thank you, thank you, thank you. After the last chapter was posted I got 20 reviews in the first NIGHT. LET ME REPEAT, 20 REVIEWS THE FIRST NIGHT. I cannot thank you guys enough for that, it was the best feeling in the world. **

**I wanted to show a POV of someone who hadn't seen Annabeth or Percy after they became a couple. Luke only heard occasional pieces of info from some other dead guys, I wanted to portray the fact the HE DOESN'T KNOW THEM ANYMORE. **

**Who do you guys wanna see next? I'm up to all suggestions if I can make it work. **

**Random note but I'm in a really happy mood and have been for the past week or so and let me tell you it is absolutely great.**

**House of Hades is almost here guys! I'm soooooo excited. **

**Question: What's your zodiac sign? Mine's Scorpio, if anyone cares. :p**

**Reviews make the world go round! **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Special shout out to The Wild West Pyro! I only found out today that he/she recommended this story on another website called tvtropes. You deserve multiple blue cookies and my eternal thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Silena'a POV**

Elysium would have been great without the fancy streets, the happy people, the allowance of feelings and happiness. It would have been great without the feeling of gratitude that filled Silena every morning she woke up because she wasn't sure if she deserved to stay here. It would have been great without the little shops, all of the people, the lightness in a place of darkness or the feeling of safety.

Yes, Elysium would have been great even without all of those things.

Because Charlie was here. He was here and Silena got to see him, stay with him- be with him.

She was happier now than she ever had been in life. Now she had Charlie, and she didn't have to live with the guilt and pressure of... what she'd  
done.

The moment Silena had entered Elysium through it's gates filled with wonder and amazement, Charles Beckendorf had walked up to her smiling with his arms open and ready to hug her. When Silena had caught sight of him she had burst into tears right on the spot.

And all Charlie had done was go up to her and wrap his arms around her. Holding her, comforting her; anchoring her. He didn't speak, didn't push her away or cry with her. He just held her, rocking her gently back and forth. Silena had felt so many emotions when he wiped her cheeks dry and looked into her eyes that she had teared up again.

She had tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Luckily, Charlie had known what to say.

"I was waiting for you," he had whispered in her ear.

Silena had laughed and drawn away to stare him full in the face. She hadn't said anything, had just took in his appearance, but she knew he had  
understood.

And that night, when they were in the privacy of his rooms and the shelter of darkness, she had whispered to him while laying beside him, "Charlie,  
I don't know if you know but-"

He had turned over. "Shh, Silena. Don't. It's-it's okay, I understand. It wasn't your fault, I heard what he did."

She closed her eyes in shame. "But did you hear what I did?"

There was a pause and for an awful moment Silena had been afraid Charlie would make her leave, tell her how much he hated her, how much she  
disgusted him.

It wouldn't have been anything less than she deserved.

But Charlie, stupid, loving, loyal Charlie, just calmly replied, "yeah. Yeah I did. But Silena," and here he made her eyes open, made her look at  
him, "it wasn't your fault. I- I still love you, I forgive you. It was a mistake."

She had teared up at that. "You don't understand. Charlie, I killed you!"

He tensed and moved a hand to grip her chin, staring into her eyes to make her see the truth of his words. "Kronos killed me. Luke killed me. Not  
you. Silena, you didn't kill me. You saved me."

Then he had smiled. A gentle, sweet smile full of so much love it made Silena's heart break and knit itself together at the same time. She had  
smiled back and then she had kissed him and they had never spoken a word of it ever again.

She didn't deserve him. She knew she didn't.

But she was greedy and selfish so she kept him anyways. She made sure to do every thing she could to deserve him a little more every day but she  
knew in her heart it would never be enough. She would keep trying though, as long as he let her. It wasn't him who was the lucky one in their  
relationship like he had said so many times, it was her. He would never understand that, would never believe it. However she did, and that was  
enough for her.

Since she came to Elysium Silena and Charlie were always together. They slept in the same room (hey, they were dead, it wasn't a big deal anymore,) they ate together, went through the days in Elysium together, laughed together and loved each other together. They kissed together, held hands, played, flirted (constantly flirted,) and watched.

Don't forget they watched.

Every once in a while they would spare a drachma to have an iris-message. The rules- as far as the couple could figure out- was that as long as the  
dead didn't try to talk or communicate with the living there was nothing wrong with being able to check up on them.

Silena and Beckendorf had been waiting since they had learned about Romans to see if their friends would figure it out. They doubted it, as there  
was no reason for them to, but when they had heard rumors and whispers that Gaea, the Ancient Earth Mother, was stirring they had started to wonder if the new Great Prophecy wouldn't involve just Greek demigods.

They had been right.

Being dead had it's perks, Silena had to admit. She missed Camp more than anything, missed her father and friends. She missed her cabin mates and everybody placing bets on when Percy and Annabeth would get together (which Silena had totally called, she had bet after the war was finished). Silena missed a lot of things from her life, but being dead wasn't so bad.

For example, she got much more information than she had when she was alive. Her eyes were opened to so much that she hadn't even begun to suspect when she was alive.

Silena had learned from talking to Nico that Percy and Annabeth had finally become a couple. The moment she had she had felt, just for a second, like she was alive again. Usually it was only Beckendorf who made her feel like that.

Nico actually came to talk to her and Charlie quite a bit. Keeping them up to date on what was going on, who was dating who, how the camp was affected by Percy's disappearance. There was so much they were missing, their friends were doing things without them, and Silena couldn't help but be a bit sad because of it.

Nico (who sadly hadn't come to talk to them for months now) had said to them that when this war was over he would make sure he arranged for Silena and Beckendorf to talk to Percy and Annabeth. Maybe a few others, Silena knew how much Charlie missed his siblings and Travis and Connor. Silena missed Clarisse and Lacey.

Charlie especially wanted to talk to Percy though, Silena knew that too. It was no suprise that Percy still hadn't completely forgiven himself for Beckendorf's death (when it was really Silena's fault) and Charlie wanted to talk to him about it.

Silena wanted to talk to them all but she couldn't hide the fact that she was scared to death- literally- of facing them after they found out who she was and what she'd done. They were her friends, her family, and she had betrayed them. They should hate her, despise her. She should disgust them. However Nico had told her that no they didn't hate her, didn't curse her name. In fact he said they missed her, which was more than Silena had hoped for.

She had cried again that night. The knowledge that her family had forgiven her despite the absolutely appaling things she had put them through... it was more than she deserved, she knew that. Still, she couldn't deny that she was happier and more at peace with herself because of it. If her friends could forgive her than why couldn't she forgive herself?

She still hadn't, to be sure, but she was getting there. Every day she woke up to Charlie's smile her self-hatred lessoned just a little bit; because if Charlie, the most stubborn, loyal, mature demigod could find something of worth in her she should be able to find some in herself.

It may get easier to bear every day but that didn't mean it would vanish completely.

Silena had been happy to find that as a ghost she looked as she had before the drakon spit poison on her face. It had been stupid, childish and selfish but Silena had been thinking during her last moments that she was sad she wouldn't die looking pretty. She just hoped her mom was proud of her.

And yes, the despicable part of her hoped that if she got to Elysium she wouldn't look as she had with drakon poison on her face. Silena had no wish for Charlie to see her when she was ugly. The only thing she brought to their relationship was her love for him and her looks.

The gods had answered her. Or maybe it had just been her mother, but Silena knew that sticking with the gods in the end had been the right decision. Her mother loved her, even if she couldn't show it all the time. It had been stupid to think otherwise. It had been stupid of Silena to allow Luke to convince her othewise.

That was another thing... Luke.

He was here in Elysium. Silena had heard that he had made a decision to kill Kronos in the end but she couldn't forgive him. Not really. Charlie could- in fact Silena was sure he already had. But not her. Every time she saw his face she remembered him pushing a strand of her hair back, whispering words to her, making promises.

"I won't hurt anyone you love," he had promised, staring into her eyes. "I won't hurt Beckendorf."

She had accepted.

It had been the stupidest decision of her life.

Because he had lied to her. Tricked her, used her, manipulated her... she had hated him in the final year of her life. The year she and Charlie got together she had asked to stop, had tried giving him false information or leaving important details out. She had done the best she could but it still hadn't been enough.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Every time she saw Luke she wanted to slap him, burst into tears and run away all at the same time. He had made her life a living Hades. He was a despicable human being. Silena didn't care why he did it, didn't care if it was to help people. She didn't care he had made the right choice in the end- a lifetime of wrong is not made right by one good deed. Silena didn't even care that he had done it all because of love-love for Thalia, love for Annabeth. She wasn't sure which had driven him, maybe both, and she didn't care. It did not make him good in her eyes.

She had been avoiding him lately. Her thoughts had been turning to her friends more often lately because of worry about the situation above ground and Luke poisoned those thoughts. Not to mention it it was almost a year since her death. That wasn't exactly easy to deal with either, especially when she saw Luke's face everywhere.

But Silena wasn't thinking about that now. No, now she was sitting in Charlie's lap with his arms around her in the safety of their room staring at the image in the Iris-message.

They each took in the foreign camp. Silena heard Charlie mutter something about buildings and angles behind her but she hardly listened. For one thing she wouldn't have understood if she did, she didn't really care about buildings and she was too focused on her friends.

"Charlie, Annabeth looks terrible!" She exclaimed to her boyfriend.

It was true. Annabeth was paler than Silena ever remembered, her hair was a mess, her eyes were unusually bright and flitting around. She looked thin too; not terribly thin but thin enough that Silena noticed. Her clothes were okay, nothing out of the ordinary for the daughter of Athena, but Silena shook her head at the wrinkles in them.

Annabeth didn't care about her appearance a whole lot unless it was a special occasion. She had come to Silena only twice for a makeover. Once for the Valentine's Day dance at Camp years and years ago and then several years later at the same occasion. The second time had been because of Percy Silena knew and she had made sure Annabeth looked stunning the entire night.

The poor boy hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her.

Silena could practically feel Beckendorf frown behind her. "Yeah, she doesn't look good," he stated.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I wish I was there to give her a makeover. And maybe get her to eat some celery, she needs more food."

He raised an eyebrow even thouh she couldn't see. "Celery?"

"Yes, Charlie," she sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Celery."

"Umm... why celery?"

She sighed. "It's healthy, there's no fat, Annabeth needs food-"

He cut her off, holding back a laugh. "Okay, okay. I get it, thank you."

She turned around to peck him on the lips before looking back to the Iris-message.

There were two boys and a girl beside Annabeth. One boy had dark curly hair, glittery eyes and looked like a hyperactive demigod if Silena had ever seen one. The other boy was blonde with blue eyes. Tall, muscly enough (not as much as Charlie) a scar above his upper lip.

He was hot, but not Silena's type.

Then there was the girl. Her hair was choppy and braided with a feather on one side. She had darker skin, maybe from her ancestry or maybe just an old tan that hadn't quite left. Hello Kitty shirt (was that a joke? Please say it was) and no makeup at all. What really drew Silena's attention however, were the girls eyes.

"That's my sister," Silena spoke without thinking, just knowing deep inside that it was true. That girl was her sister, she had their mothers eyes.

"That's my brother," Charlie responded.

She turned to look at him, surprised. "Really?"

He returned her surprised look. "She's your sister"

They both nodded at the same time and Beckendorf grinned. "See that one with the dark curly hair? There's no way he isn't a son of Hephaestus. Look at his hands."

Silena turned back to look and noticed the boys hands were fidgeting around a toolbelt at his waist. Of course. Son of the tinkering god. She smiled and turned back to Charlie. "Do you think that's the Leo Valdez we've heard so much about?"

Charlie looked at the image again before shrugging. "Must be. And that must be Piper. So the blonde must be Jason."

Silena looked back at the Iris-message. "I imagined them differently."

"How so?"

She shrugged. "Piper doesn't look like the typical Aphrodite girl does she?"

A pause. "I guess not," Beckendorf said eventually. "But does it matter?"

Yes, Silena thought, but then she shook the thought away. If dating Charlie made her realize anything, it was that looks didn't matter. Besides. Piper was pretty, beautiful even. Who cares if she didn't try to show off her features?

"No," she finally decided. "It doesn't. I like it actually."

He nodded his approval from behind her and Silena felt a ridiculously huge grin make it's way onto her face. "And from what we've heard about her personality, it sounds like she's more like you than Drew, so it's not surprising actually."

This time it was Silena who nodded. "It's weird, isn't it? Seeing them but not having them see us. Realizing that they're the leaders of our old cabins when we used to be the ones in charge?"

He shrugged again. "A little," he admitted. "But at least we know Jake and Drew don't have the positions."

She frowned. "I thought you liked Jake."

"I do," he said. "But we all know Jake didn't want to be Cabin Leader. He probably stepped down as soon as he could, knowing him."

"Oh," Silena said simply, understanding. "Of course."

They were quiet after that, watching the message. There was another girl near the trio and Annabeth; a leader, Silena guessed. Dark hair that reminded Silena of her own, unblemished skin, strong jaw, fierce eyes. Medals adorning her.. purple cape thing.

She was pretty- some may even say gorgeous. But she gave off the air of beung unfriendly, cold. If Silena were still living she would be nervous to approach her. Thank gods it was Annabeth, who was scared of no one, who was there.

Then Percy decided to finally make an appearance and Silena sat up straighter when she caught sight of his and Annabeth's faces.

The 'trio's'- that was what Silena had dubbed Piper, Leo and Jason- mouths all parted slightly when Percy appeared and Silena wondered if they had heard everything he had done. She wondered who had told them what and what their opinions of him were.

Whatever they were, Silena was sure they would all change. Percy was... something no one could explain, or ever hope to expect. Whatever you expected of him he usually did the opposite.

But Silena was sure that they would end up liking him. Everybody did in the end.

Annabeth was the one Piper really focused on though.

Her mouth parted, her cheeks drained of what little color they had, her eyes stopped roving the crowds. She focused solely on person, like there was nothing else in the world.

Silena almost squealed at the romance of it all. She had been one of Percebeth's first shippers and now that the relationship had actually happened and she was actually seeing it she was just so happy.

Even if the pair of demigods looked to be in the most extreme pain and the happiest euphoria at the same time Silena was happy for them. You couldn't get pain if you didn't first have love. That was the way of the world, this was the workings of Silena's mother. And while Silena was getting a little tired of seeing Percy and Annabeth have to go through so much she couldn't deny that it just made their relationship that much stronger.

But soon her mother should stop. They had gone through enough heartache for 10 couples now and were firm in their relationship. Aphrodite should just let them be now, until she started working with Hera to plan a wedding.

The thought saddened Silena. She wouldn't be there for her friends wedding. She wouldn't be present to shower Annabeth with gifts and praises and take her out on a bachelorette party, wouldn't be able to hold their children.

She shook her head. There was no point on dwelling on that now. What was done was done and Silena couldn't change it.

Percy looked good, better than he had from what Silena remembered. He had always been cute but he was starting to become seriously attractive now, with his muscles and skater boy image. Taller, leaner, tanner... it worked for him; and while Silena would never love anyone but Charlie she couldn't deny she found Percy to be very good looking.

Ha, Annabeth would have stabbed her for thinking that. Maybe not literally, but still.

Percy couldn't take his eyes off Annabeth, just like Annabeth couldn't take her eyes off Percy. They were so in love that Silena could feel it. She wondered what it would be like to be standing near them, whether others were affected by it like her or if it was just her inner Aphrodite showing through. She wondered if people saw how much Annabeth and Percy cared about each other, wondered if they realized just how much they belonged to each other.

"Do you see it?" She asked Charlie, hoping that he could, hoping that her friends loved each other so much that even a child of Hephaestus could sense it.

"Yeah," when he spoke his voice was slightly awe-struck. "Yeah, I do."

Thank the gods. It was real.

The more Silena watched however, the more concerned she grew. The couple looked like they were restraining themselves from going to each other and Silena didn't want that. She wanted them to run to each other, grab and hold one another, never let go. From what she figured they had spent roughly half a year apart. Something that Silena would find unbearable if it had been her and Charlie. She wondered how the survived it.

Idly, she contemplated the idea that Percy had forgotten Annabeth. She had heard rumors that he had and rumors that he hadn't. In Silena's honest opinion she wouldn't have thought it possible, given their deep connection, but maybe that was just her hoping and romanticizing. In truth, if the gods wanted to take Percy's memory of Annabeth, he probably wouldn't be able to remember her. He might feel the loss of her, in fact Silena was sure he would, but that wouldn't make him remember her.

Looking at him however, it didn't look like he didn't know her. He had the same reaction to her as Annabeth had for him and Silena was sure he remember now even if he hadn't before.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague," the leader girl spoke and drew Silena's attention for a second. Her voice... uh oh. Relationship drama there. When Silena focused more closely she realized that the girl was staring at Jason and Piper's intertwined fingers with a coolness. Jealousy, anger, regret, pain, hurt... it was all clear in the girls voice. Silena felt a flash of sympathy for her, guessing that she had a crush (maybe more) on Jason but Piper got in the way. Silena didn't begrudge her sister a boyfriend, she just hoped Piper had the sense to not be like Drew and make it a worthwhile relationship. It was so much better that way.

The leader spoke on, unaware of the glances she was recieving. Oh, so others noticed it too. That would be hard. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

Both Beckendorf and Silena sat up straight at the sight of their old friends breaking ranks (and probably the rules) to run to each other in the middle of the leaders speech.

Silena gasped, Beckendorf tensed and Percy and Annabeth finally collided in the middle, grabbing desperately at each other.

"Charlie!" Silena exclaimed excitedly.

"I know." He said from behind her.

And when they kissed... the smile on Silena's face threatened to stretch her cheeks it was so big. She turned to her boyfriend. "They're a couple!" She said happily.

He nodded, looking at her. "We already knew that Silena."

She shook her head. "No, we heard about it. But now we get to see! Oh I'm so happy they finally got together, it took a while but I think the wait was worth it, to make it even more special and precious to them, don't you think? I wonder how many dates they've gone on. Oh! I wonder what they did for their first anniversary, didn't Nico mention something bout Hermes's staff when he told us that story? What if they get married! Aren't you so happy for them? I hope-"

Charlie lifted his hand to place it over her mouht, effectively cutting off her rant. "Silena, you can rant later. Right now I kind of want to hear what they say, okay?"

She pouted playfully but she couldn't say no to him. He always looked so shy in asking her to do something, so hesitant- like he was scared she would get mad.

She nodded at him and smiled. "Alright. But you won't hear the end of this for days."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "Of course not."

She cuffed him playfully on the shoulder but turned back to watch anyways, eyes greedily drinking in the scene before her. Percy and Annabeth were forehead to forehead.

Finally they both opened their eyes, green met grey, and Silena wondered what they were thinking.

Finally Percy spoke, breaking the silence that had descended upon everyone. It was a silence filled with anticipation. The crowd anticipating what would happen next, Percy and Annabeth reveling in the moment, obviously wanting it to last forever.

"Gods, I never thought-"

"Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed in horror as she watched Annabeth flip her boyfriend over, slamming him into the ground. Percy didn't make a sound except for a dull 'thump' as he hit the ground but that looked like it hurt.

"Is she okay?" Beckendorf asked, concerned.

"What is she doing?" Silena all but shrieked. "She hurt Percy!"

"Relax Silena, he's invincible, remember?"

She relaxed, but barely. "Oh yeah. But still, he's her boyfriend, she shouldn't hurt him!"

"She's confused," he said quietly. "She's been without him for months and now she suddenly has him back. It's messing with her head. Don't worry, Percy can handle it. He always knew how to calm her down except when he was the one she was mad at."

"Isn't she mad at him now?" Silena asked.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Silena turned to look at him. "Are you sure you're not the child of Aphrodite here?"

He smiled. "Nah, I'm pretty sure that's you. What, you think I'm good looking to be an Aphrodite child?"

He was fishing for compliments, this one. "Of course," she said. "Just not as good looking as me."

He stuck out his tongue at her and gently turned her head so she could look at the image again.

The leader had obviously barked out an order, Silena hadn't heard it, and the Roman demigods were all standing still. Some glared at the leader but most were looking warily at Annabeth and Percy, the latter having just opened his eyes.

Annabeth leaned down, making sure to keep Percy pinned, and hissed in his ear loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Thank the gods Percy knew Annabeth as well as he did or else something serious would have happened. If he had replied with words, or even tried to hug or kiss her Silena was sure she would have lost it then and there.

But Percy was smarter than that with Annabeth, thankfully. If there was ever a need for him to be smart it was now. Luckily he pulled through.

Instead of consoling her or mocking her, Percy caught her off guard by laughing. The best thing he could have done in the situation.

Annabeth seemed shocked for a moment, as if she forgot that Percy never followed any of her plans. Like she forgot Percy didn't follow rules and expectations, instead doing what nobody expected him too. It was like she needed to be reminded of that, because the moment Percy started laughing Annabeth relaxed.

They were the cutest, well-matched, in love, feeling inducing couple Silena had ever seen. And she was priveleged to have been called their friend.

She smiled and watched the couple get up and dust themselves off, as if nothing had happened.

That was the way Percy and Annabeth worked, it was what they had been like for years. They did something and then ignored it, pretending it hadn't happened.

Luckily now they were dating. Before the ignorance had built up tension between them until one of them blew up at the other in frustration, pretending to be mad about something else. Before they had been able to admit their feelings they wouldn't address things and it would end up in an argument between them that usually ended in involving the whole camp.

Thank the gods they were dating and knew they loved each other now. It was so much easier, so much better that way.

She turned to look at Charlie. "I miss them. But I'm happy for them."

He rested his forehead against hers, not unlike what Percy had done to Annabeth only moments ago. "Me too."

Drew may think it was a bad thing to fall in love. Silena had heard of the little speech she had given the new girl Piper, that Silena had come to a terrible end because she had broken the rules and had actually stayed comitted in her relationship instead of dumping Charlie. She had heard the way that now she was dead, Drew scorned her name and said hateful things about her.

She knew that Drew tried to convince everyone that Silena had been a traitor and things had ended badly for her because she had mucked up on the Aphrodite tradition. Because she had fallen in love.

Well if Silena ever saw Drew again she would have to tell her a couple of things.

Drew was wrong.

Silena hadn't had a bad end. Her friends had stayed with her until she had passed, choosing to let a battle rage around them and comfort her. She had died, but that wasn't loves fault. It was like Drew was turning on her own mother. Aphrodite was about love, or had she forgotten that?

Besides, love had opened up Silena's eyes. Yes, she had died, but at least she had had something to die for.

She looked up and met Charlie's eyes. "I love you. As much as Percy and Annabeth love each other and more, I love you."

He smiled and pulled her closer on his lap, nuzzling into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting to ever let go.

And this time, she wouldn't have to.

oooOOOooo

**Holy Hera, over 200 reviews! The gods don't even know how much I love and appreciate you guys! I'm amazed at the popularity of this fanfic, I really never expected it to come this far :) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**If anyone's looking for a PJO/HOO timeline to help clear up date issues and stuff here's a great one. I just found it today and it's helped a lot: . **

**Question: Who would you say is the Ice Queen of the PJO/HOO series? I'm writing a fanfic on it and need ideas for the character to base it on.**

**Suggest who you guys want next!**

**Reviews make the world go round! I read them all and to everyone who follows, favourites and reads... you are all my stars :)**

**Love you all! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	21. Chapter 21

**House of Hades is tomorrow people!There are no words for how excited I am! I'm buying it the moment I get back from school and nothing will stop me :) It's gonne be the highlight to my week.**

**I'm sorry for not updating before but my personal life has kind of taken a turn for the worst right now and add school to that and me catching the flu... well it's hard to find time. Sorry guys, you may wanna kill me but I do apologize.**

**Hope you guys like this one... like I said I'm stressed and if you want me to redo anything just say. **

**Tell me who's POV you want next after Rachel! I like what I have planned for her. **

**Reviews make the world go round. **

**Clarisse's POV**

Clarisse got the dream on the night that Chris first said, "I love you."

It was at the campfire and Clarisse was sitting beside her boyfriend with her head on his shoulder. Now usually she wasn't one for displaying her  
affection but tonight was a special case. She was tired, her body ached from all the fighting she had done; and she couldn't get rid of the feeling.

The feeling had come to her around the middle of the day. A feeling of loss and frustration mixed in with a slight pang of worry. Clarisse had only  
gotten that feeling once before. It was when Annabeth had burst into the dining pavilion in the middle of breakfast. She was in her pj's, her hair  
was done (which was a big sign that something was wrong, Annabeth's hair was always in a ponytail) and she was frantic and breathing like she had  
just run a marathon.

Now the camp had already had one shock before Annabeth had arrived. Chiron had calmly told everybody that Mr.D had been summoned to Olympus by his father, Zeus, and would be staying away for quite a long time. How long, no one knew, but Mr. D was gone. Something Clarisse had wanted for years but now that it had happened all she wanted was for him to come back. It was already different at camp without Mr.D. It already felt wrong.

After that shock the camp had burst into whispers and questions. Chiron told everyone to calm down, that Dionysus would be returning, and gradually he calmed everyone down. They returned to eating their now cold breakfast toast and their cereal.

When Annabeth arrived looking visibly distressed Chiron had stood up immediately. Annabeth had run down the center of the aisles straight to Chiron without even looking at anyone else.

"Annabeth, my dear. What is it?" Chiron asked her, brow furrowed.

Annabeth flinched and took in a deep breath. "It's Percy," she said and everyone at camp was surprised to hear her voice crack. "He's gone."

Forget whispers, now the campers were practically shouting at one another at the revelation. Food was spilled, campers mouths were open with shock and people stood up as if to somehow disprove Annabeth's statement.

"Hey!" Clarisse stood up and yelled loud enough to be heard by everyone within a ten mile radius. "Do you want to act like a bunch of scaredy cats or actually listen to what Annabeth and Chiron have to say?"

Chiron bowed his head slightly to her in thanks before turning back to the blonde in front of him. "Are you sure Annabeth? Did you check everywhere?"

Annabeth was practically shaking now and Clarisse resisted the urge to go up to the girl and stabilize her. This was like Silena all over again.

"Of course I checked everywhere! But he's gone Chiron, I can't find him..." She trailed off shaking her head. "He's gone. I know he is."

"Did you check the canoe lake?" Chiron asked.

"Yes and he's not there!"

"The beach?"

"Not there either."

"What about the sword-fighting arena?" Chiron drilled her. "You know how he likes to practice before breakfast sometimes."

"You mean on the days he can actually get up before lunch?" Travis Stoll yelled out and there were some laughs from the rest of the campers; but not Annabeth.

She shook her head frantically. "Chiron," she stressed his name. "I checked everywhere, he's gone. I'm telling you he's gone. Something's happened to him." Annabeth looked up to meet the centaur's eyes. "Do you think maybe- do you think he might be involved in another prophecy?"

Chiron and everyone else froze. No! Clarisse wanted to scream out. No one can be that unlucky, not even Prissy.

Chiron's voice came out just above a whisper. "No." He muttered but the next sentence he uttered sounded more like denial than anything else.  
"Percy's prophecy is done, there's no way-"

"It's unheard of," Annabeth countered, "but Percy has proved that there is no impossible when it comes to him."

Chiron was still frozen. "Annabeth he could be anywhere. In fact he may even have left to go to his own apartment. Let's give Sally a call and-"

"I already called her on my cell phone." Annabeth interupted and her voice suddenly sounded weak. "He's not there Chiron, I told you. He's gone  
somewhere."

He bent down slightly to study her. "And how do you know that, child?"

Annabeth hesitated, glancing around nervously, before answering his question. The campers were completely silent, some not even daring to breathe in the hopes of hearing Annabeth's answer.

"When I woke up this morning something was wrong." Annabeth said shakily. "I could feel it, Chiron. I went directly to Percy's cabin and that was  
when I heard that Mr. D was away. That must be it, I thought, but when I reached the Poseidon Cabin Percy wasn't there. So I went to all the places I knew he liked to visit and I still couldn't find him. I called Sally and she said he wasn't with her and when she asked me if she should be worried I  
told her it was probably nothing."

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "But it's not nothing, Chiron. Percy would never leave Camp, this is his home. And him disappearing on the exact day you announce thatMr.D was called into Olympus? That's not a coincidence, something's going on."

Chiron studied Annabeth. "Don't worry my dear. Percy is a strong demigod, he can handle himself. He proved that last summer."

"You don't understand!" Annabeth argued. suddenly almost screaming. She calmed down but her voice was still shaking. "I can feel it, Chiron,  
something's going on. And what am I supposed to do, just sit here and read my books until he comes back? He could be anywhere, he could be in  
trouble!"

Chiron looked at the rest of the campers. He didn't speak for a minute but when he did his voice was firm and his eyes showed the worry he was trying to hide. "We will send out search parties," he said. " Flying scouts on pegasi and people to search the forest in case Percy somehow ended up there."

This time people really were shouting and neither Chiron or Clarisse could calm them down. Annabeth just stood there looking like now that the shock had worn off she was finally realizing how serious this could be. Now that she was done thinking up possibilities she was starting to feel what  
Clarisse had seen Silena feel after Beckendorf had died.

That feeling of loss, frustration and worry had come to Clarisse then. She knew then what Annabeth had known little over an hour before. Percy was  
gone, something was happening. And Camp Half-Blood was once again in the middle of it.

She climbed carefully out from the middle of her siblings at the picnic table and walked over to her. Hesitantly, because she wasn't sure how  
Annabeth would react to someone trying to help, Clarisse wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon Princess," she muttered. "Not here, not now."

Annabeth looked up at Clarisse and for a second the face was not Annabeth's but instead Silena's. Streaming with tears, body shaking.

Well Annabeth's tears hadn't left her eyes yet but Clarisse saw her blink them back. She was shaking however, and Clarisse knew it would be a good idea to get her away from the stares of almost 200 campers.

Suddenly Annabeth's eyes hardened, her shaking stopped and she stood up straight. "Clarisse call a counselors meeting. We need to talk."

That day had been months ago. Now the Argo II was built, Annabeth and the three newbies Jason, Leo and Piper had all left yesterday to head to the Roman Camp and go get Prissy back.

To defeat this Mother Nature turned evil and her giants and bring Prissy home. To where he belonged.

It wasn't exactly a great secet that most of the campers worried Percy may end up staying at the Camp for Roman demigods. They all worried and they all hoped that wouldn't happen. Percy was their leader, despit what anybody else said. He could settle arguements faster than anybody and was everyone's friend. There was no one at Camp who didn't like him- apart from Clarisse of course. But Clarisse hated everybody.

This campfire was different from any other. The campers weren't happy... but they weren't exactly sad either. Filled with anxiety, stress, worry and  
hope this camp was almost as fragile as it had been the day Percy called the campers to come to the Empire State Building and told them it was time to battle Kronos and his army of uglies. Clarisse and her cabin hadn't gone but they had seen the campers when they had left and that had been enough.

Right now, apart from the Hermes Cabin who were singing in a falsetto pitch "Satyrs in the Strawberry Fields", the campers were all filled with grim  
determination. Most of them hadn't been here for the Titan War but the ones who had were not exactly what you would call experts. They could hardly think about it, let alone talk about it and there wasn't exactly anything they could say to prepare the newbies for a war. The knowledge that there were Roman demigods had shocked the old campers just as much as the new- perhaps more so. They had spent more than a couple of years believing that they were the only ones. That they were alone.

Clarisse was tired. She didn't want to fight anymore- at least not fight in an actual battle. It wasn't exactly the fighting that scared her; in fact  
Clarisse loved to fight. What scared her was the fact that she would lose friends in this war all over again. Silena, Beckendorf and all the others  
who had died... that would have been too much for Clarisse if she hadn't had Chris by her side every step of the way. Now they would have to go  
through that all over again- and that was only if they lived.

Chris nudged her slighty and Clarisse realized she had been falling asleep. "Hey, c'mon Clarisse. You wanna go to the cabins?"

She sat up. "Yeah, I think it's time I turned in for the night."

They were about halfway to the Ares cabin when Chris stopped abruptly. "Do you ever think that maybe we might not win this one?"

She turned to look at her boyfriend of 2 years and met his eyes. She wasn't surprised by the question and she didn't find it terrible that he asked.  
If there was anyone they could be honest with it was each other. "All the time," she said. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

Chris sighed and grabbed her hand. "Do you ever just wish you didn't have to do it anymore?"

She stopped to think about her answer before she spoke again. "Sometimes," she admitted. "But then I think of all those people who have no idea what their world is really like. If we all just stopped fighting they would die. Fighting's what we're good at, it's our purpose." Clarisse grinned up at  
him. "We're literally people sent from the gods to save human lives. If I could choose to give it all up I wouldn't. Not in a million years. Those  
people may not know it but they need us. They may not be able to thank us but it's worth it. Besides, I'm protecting my mom by doing this."

Clarisse's mother wasn't exactly what you would call stable. She was bipolar, known to have her crazy days. Clarisse had taken care of her mother for years before finally being picked out by a satyr her school and making her way to camp. She still visited her mother every summer for a few days at a time and made sure her doctors were prescribing her the right pills to help her.

Clarisse had taken care of her mother all her life, it was what had made her so tough. She hadn't had anybody to rely on until Chris came along and  
she wasn't used to stepping back and letting others do her job for her. It was just the way she was.

"They need us Chris." She said. "Even if we don't want to we have to protect them."

Chris smiled at her and raised to brush back a piece of hair that had fallen from her bandanna. "You're the most selfless person I know, do you know that?"

Despite herself Clarisse blushed. Only Chris could make her blush and only Chris ever got to see her blush and escape unscathed. She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off. "Yeah right."

"No really," Chris's voice held nothing but truth and that touched Clarisse more than his words did. "You're the strongest, bravest most caring  
person in the world. You forgive everyone, no matter what they do." His voice stalled and died at his own words and Clarisse knew he was once again feeling guilty about which side he had first chosen in the Titan War. The light went out of his brown eyes.

She glared at him to emphasize her words. "I only forgive those who deserve it."

He smiled. "See that's what I mean. You always take care of others, you never let anyone take care of you even when you need it."

She frowned. "Chris-"

He didn't let her finish. "I just wish I could prove to you that I'm here to take care of you too, Clarisse. I wish you would let me in when you need  
help. I wish you would show me when you need help."

"Chris, I- I can't change who I am. I don't-" she shook her head in frustration at the fact she couldn't find the right words. "That's not who I am."  
She finally said. "I- I can't."

He nodded and smiled at her again. "I know. It's okay, I just want you to know I care about you. I wouldn't want you to change who you are. I love  
you the way you are, Clarisse, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you were any different."

Clarisse froze at his words. She couldn't help it. Nobody had ever said that to her before. Most people didn't even like her. It was already  
surprising enough that Chris wanted to date her, there was no way Aphrodite would be nice enough to let the stupid boy fall in love with her too.

And did she feel the same way?

"Clarisse?" Chris asked worried, apparently not realizing what he had just admitted.

"What did you say?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but she met his eyes and saw them widen in realization.

"Oh Styx." Chris cursed. "Listen Clarisse-"

"I have to go." She cut across him, unable to meet his eyes any longer. "I need to sleep, get the idiots in my cabin to sleep... I'll see you  
tomorrow, Chris."

"Clarisse- hey Clarisse wait!" He called after her but she never turned around.

Clarisse did not get scared. She was not nervous around boys, didn't cower in the face of any enemy.

But right now, those three words that Chris had just said scared her more than she had ever thought possible because she didn't know if she felt the  
same way.

She stomped into her cabin, interrupting Henry and Nina sword fighting.

"Lights out in three seconds or I'm gonna stab somebody." She growled.

She recieved some surprised looks but nobody argued which was good because Clarisse really wasn't in the mood.

She threw herself onto her bunk without bothering to change.

What was Clarisse supposed to do now? She had just run away when Chris told her he loved her. Gods, what a coward she was. What was she supposed to say now? Say it back? Shouldn't she only do that if she felt the same way?

Did she feel the same way?

Clarisse really wished that Silena were still here. She had always given the right advice when it came to Chris. She had always been there when  
Clarisse needed her and she had been trustworthy. After she had started liking Beckendorf Silena had stopped gossiping about other peoples  
relationship problems and started helping. Silena was what love was all about, Clarisse couldn't help but think. If Aphrodite should be proud of  
anybody it was Silena.

Clarisse had never prayed to any god or goddess except her father before but right now she found herself sending a silent plea to Aphrodite. Help me, she pleaded. Show me what to do.

After Darry turned the lights of she turned to face the wall and she wouldn't admit it to anybody but there were tears in her eyes that night.

oooOOOooo

She eventually fell into a fitful sleep and eventually a dream overtook her.

Clarisse was no genius but given what she saw in front of her it didn't take her three seconds to figure out she was at Camp Jupiter. Hundreds of  
demigods in purple shirts, some in togas. There were adults and children, which was interesting, and the buildings around everyone were half gone  
from what Clarisse supposed must be a recent battle. The architecture was something the Athena kids would fawn over. But Clarisse saw that from a distance and for less than a minute.

Her attention was drawn to the other occupants of the field she was placed in. Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth all stood next to a huge shadow on the ground and when Clarisse looked up she saw the Argo II floating up in the air.

Idiots, Clarisse rolled her eyes. Why didn't they just land the stupid thing?

Standing across from the quartet was a girl wearing a purple cloak with medals adorning her chest. Dark hair and eyes, lithe build and a casual  
fighters stance... this was Jason's friend Reyna that he had warned the camp about. She was fierce, he had explained, and could take even Jason down occasionally.

This was the Roman version of Annabeth, Clarisse mused. Not much of a physical resemblance but she could see it. Reyna had the same look in her eyes that Annabeth had carried when Percy was gone and Clarisse could already tell that the girl was stronger than she appeared. Yes, this girl was very like Annabeth.

Except for one thing. Reyna and Jason obviously weren't a couple. And Clarisse had already observed from all the looks Reyna was receiving that Reyna was the real one in charge here. Jason may have been the leader when he was abducted by Hera but he definitely wasn't anymore Clarisse noticed.

That was a big difference from the Greeks. Neither Annabeth nor Jason or anyone else had taken Percy's place at Camp Half-Blood. The Romans, Clarisse was quickly learning, were very different.

Reyna and Jason obviously weren't a couple because a) Piper and Jason were dating and two timing didn't seem like the son of Jupiter's style and b)  
Reyna wasn't rushing into his arms or visibly shaken at the sight of seeing him again after half a year.

Annabeth was looking around at everyone in the crowded field, taking in every face. It was obvious who she was looking for and Clarisse found herself looking through the faces of people, trying to spot a dark haired, sea green eyed idiot amongst them.

Sadly Clarisse couldn't see hide nor hair of Percy Jackson, something that made her feel worse than she had thought.

Leo was checking out every and any girl he could see (no surprise there), Piper was recieving many stares from the male species but was looking at  
Reyna almost worriedly and Jason... well he was smiling to the occasional person but keeping one eye on Reyna at all times.

Then, finally, Prissy came out of hiding.

The only reason Clarisse didn't go up and punch Percy was because this was a dream. She swore to herself at the sight of him that next time she was able she would go up and give him a nice shiner right in the eye.

Instead Clarisse watched as everyone reacted to his appearance.

Gasps, widening eyes, steps forward... the demigods reacted like he was a freaking god come down from Olympus.

He was just a demigod, Clarisse rolled her eyes. And a stupid one at that, she added in her head.

The only one Clarisse didn't blame for reacting the way she did was Annabeth. The daughter of Ares wasn't one for romance but even she knew that  
Annabeth had been... bad (biggest understatement ever), when Percy was gone.

Clarisse watched and she saw Annabeth draw in a breath, drain of color, stop shaking, widen her eyes and freeze all at the same time. It was like  
time stopped for a second and Clarisse could almost see Annabeth's brain stop working and then start up once again.

As for Percy himself he looked like he always did. Messy hair, sea green eyes with that stupid annoying look in them. That idiotic smile and the  
surfers tan. Granted he was taller and he seemed to be even more muscular than he had been before (something Clarisse was not happy to see) but he was still same old Percy.

And by the way he stopped and stared at Annabeth, Clarisse could tell he was just as star struck with her as ever, something the daughter of Athena would certainly be happy about.

But then Clarisse caught sight of the tattoo on Percy's arm and it was her turn to freeze.

No.

No, it wasn't possible. There was no way Percy would become Roman... no way he would ever betray their camp. It was his home, he would never... no. There must have been some mistake or maybe this was a trick of Gaea to get her to turn on Percy.

Enemy! the tattoo screamed out, but Clarisse managed to ignore it. Whatever Percy was, he was not their enemy. Clarisse at least knew that for  
certain despite how messed up and confusing this situation was.

She saw Percy smile at Annabeth and for a moment, just a moment, Clarisse could pretend they were all back at Camp again. Percy and Annabeth being all gross while making goo goo eyes at each other and the rest of the campers making fun of them for it but secretly being happy that they had finally realized they were perfect for each other...

Silena had rooted for them the moment she saw them together Clarisse knew. The daughter of Aphrodite had told her that she had seen the way they met each others eyes and looked away and she insisted that the arguments Percy and Annabeth had were just their way of letting out their frustration for not being able to say how they felt about one another.

Once again, Silena had been right.

Reyna spoke before Percy or Annabeth could actually do anything however. "Jason Grace, my former colleague. I welcome you home." Was that..  
resentment in the other girls voice? Clarisse wasn't good with emotions so she couldn't be sure but it seemed like... "And these, your friends-"

Clarisse couldn't hold back the smile that came to her when she saw Percy and Annabeth break what must have been about 50 rules to run to each other. She hadn't seen 'Percebeth' in so long that it was okay now. Besides, she thought, they had kind of earned it.

They met in the middle of the little circle, slamming into each other with enough force to knock an elephant of its feet. However they stayed  
standing and just held each other for a second or two.

Clarisse turned to say something to Chris before remembering that this was a dream. In fact, she realized helplessly, this may even be a dream.

She shook her head. Dream or not Clarisse wouldn't worry about that now.

And then Percy drew back enough to press his lips to Annabeth's and it was like Clarisse could actually see everything click into place in Annabeth's  
brain. She had Percy back, now everything was back to normal in her mind. As long as she had Percy the world kept spinning.

Any other time Clarisse would have scoffed, or rolled her eyes. But now, when no one could see her, she smiled. It was good to see them together  
again, even Clarisse had to admit that. If anyone deserved to be together it was those two.

Thank the gods they split apart after a minute or two though because while Clarisse was happy they were back together she still wasn't a huge fan of watching them suck faces.

"Gods, I never thought-" Percy started but Annabeth quickly cut him off.

Judo flip wasn't something Clarisse would have done, she was more a hit and stab kind of girl, but it worked to stop Percy from talking. He slammed  
into the ground and even Clarisse would admit that it looked painful.

Romans around them stepped forward with cries but Reyna quickly barked out a command. "Hold, stand down!"

Thank Zeus they listened, or else they would be dealing with a massacre.

Annabeth didn't give Percy a chance to speak, pinning him to the ground and leaning down to hiss into his ear. If Clarisse hadn't strained her ears  
she would have missed what the girl said.

"If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

It was in that moment that Clarisse saw just how shaken Annabeth was right now. Percy's sudden reappearance had startled her so much that she  
couldn't keep back her tide of emotions any longer.

Prissy better say the right thing...

But he didn't say anything. Instead, idiot that he was, he laughed. Like it was the funniest thing in the entire world.

"Consider me warned," he finally managed to say. "I missed you too."

Annabeth smiled and relaxed at his words, obviously Percy had done the right thing.

Was it just Clarisse who was confused? Judging by the look on everyone else's faces they were just as uncertain as she was. What had just happened?

The couple stood up, brushing themselves off and hardly sparing each other a glance.

"Yeah, so... it's good to be back." Jason spoke up and Clarisse rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor. It wasn't that she didn't like Jason, no she  
liked the three newbies quite a bit actually, it was just that sometimes he was so... dissapointing. Like that attempt at a joke. No. Terrible.

But it was so bad Clarisse had to crack a smile. Maybe things were going to turn out alright after all.

oooOOOooo

When she woke up Clarisse changed, showered and then went to find Chris.

She found him in the sword arena, practicing with Gendry, his half brother. Gendry nudged Chris and Clarisse watched as her boyfriend spun around his face going from a frown of concentration to a look of worry.

Clarisse felt her heart flutter a bit in her chest as their eyes met and couldn't help but flash back to the night before and the way she had just  
run away from him.

She shook her head slightly. Later, she told herself. Not now.

"Clarisse, what-?"

She cut him off. "No time, Chris. We have to go see Chiron."

He frowned. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes but patiently explained her dream from the night before, watching as Chris's eyes widened and his mouth opened as she did so.

When she was finished he nodded. "Alright," he said weakly. "Let's go find Chiron."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her, mind already on what she would tell the old centaur once they reached the Big House.

oooOOOooo


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rachel's POV**

Apollo sent her the vision the day after Clarisse got the dream.

She knew it was from Apollo (hello Oracle of Delphi here) but she couldn't help but believe that it wasn't really Apollo but the Fates who wanted her to see what she saw. It came at the perfect time and not even Apollo could have timed this that well. No, it had to be the Fates.

Lately Rachel had been just as bad as everybody else at Camp. Downtrodden, weary, full of loss... Percy dissapearing had been the first of many hard things to come. But the worst part was not knowing what was going on. Waiting for something to happen, waiting for a message or a sign. Apollo hadn't done anything to help Rachel in months, she hadn't even spouted a prohpecy since sending Jason, Leo and Piper on their quest. What good was she when she couldn't even do the one thing she was supposed to do?

She was a mortal, she was hardly allowed in the camp as it was. The only thing that made her belong was being the Oracle and if she couldn't even do that... This was the only place Rachel had ever felt she belonged. If the camp got attacked or something happened and she didn't get a feeling or a sign, if she couldn't warn them... Rachel would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to this place because she wasn't doing what she was meant to do.

Things were terrible right now. Percy had gone missing, the Great Prophecy was coming into play faster than anybody had ever imagined it would and now there were Roman demigods who were most likely going to become their enemies. What else could go wrong?

Rachel shook her head and sighed, brushing her paintbrush along the canvas again. She couldn't act like that, if this camp needed anything right now it was optimism. She couldn't afford to be a negative person.

She took a step back and looked at the painting. It was one of her better pieces, although it was more emotionally heavy than any other piece of her work. It was a picture of Annabeth, standing alone in the rain on the beach. Her grey eyes were dull, almost lifeless, and her arms were placed so that she looked like she was holding herself together. The rain hitting her face... well Rachel didn't even know if she had meant for it to be rain or tears.

It was one of her better pieces; but that didn't keep Rachel from ripping it of it's pedastol and throwing it in the fire of her cave.

She didn't want anybody to have to see that. Not Annabeth, or Percy when he got back... not one of the campers or Chiron. Nobody except Rachel.

It was good that the vision had come to her when it had. She, along with the rest of the camp, were just waiting for something to happen. Waiting to see if they were going to be attacked, waiting to see if somehow this mess would all miraculously go away.

But of course demigods didn't have the best of luck and throw in Rachel, a girl who wouldn't exactly win the lottery no matter how many tickets she bought... well it just wasn't going to work. This mess would not just go away, no matter how much she wanted it to.

She had just thrown the painting in the fire when she felt her mind literally fill with an image. She was vaguely aware of her body hitting the floor after stumbling back a few steps but she couldn't find it in herself to care; she was too focused on the vision.

Another camp, this one with roman architecture, new demigods of, surprisingly, all ages. Rachel had learned a long time ago not to be too surprised by things in the god world but even she couldn't deny the flash of surprise that went through her at the sight of how old and how young some of these people were.

Her attention couldn't help but be drawn by a little group of four, standing beside a rope ladder hanging from the Argo II. Annabeth was who she focused on first; the shaking, the anxiousness, the way her eyes were constantly shifting. She looked better than she had in months already but Rachel wasn't sure if that was because she had seen Percy or because maybe she was finally allowing herself to hope.

Rachel just hoped that Annabeth's hope wouldn't be crushed. It would destroy her, Rachel didn't have to be the Oracle to be able to predict that.

Jason was who she glanced at next. Jason was cool, Rachel really liked him actually, but he wasn't someone Rachel could have a serious relationship with. He thought she was weird, something Rachel was used to, and while he talked to her occasionally Rachel always had the feeling he was waiting for her to start screaming or glowing green. Or maybe issue a prophecy fortelling the end of the world- so far she had done a pretty good job with the Second Great Prophecy under her belt. Still the guy was cool to hang out with for short periods of time and Rachel found once he let his duty take a backseat he wasn't all that bad.

But every time the red head had looked at him she couldn't help but be reminded of the boy he had been sent here to replace. While Jason could never replace Percy, it hadn't helped to have the constant reminder that he was gone. Percy had been Rachel's first real friend in her entire life, there was no way he would be replaced. At least not in her mind.

She tore her green eyes away from the Roman and looked instead to Leo. Now Leo was someone Rachel got along with great, and in a lot of ways he reminded her of Percy. Joking, goofy, not the brightest when it came to girls and with hidden intelligence when it came to everything else. Of course there were some differences, like the way Leo was more outgoing than Percy, but Rachel sensed a shyness deep in both of them that made it hard not to think of the other. Leo didn't really judge, Rachel found. She had paint smudges on her face and hair? Who cares, Leo would say, he was usually covered in grease anyways. They hadn't had many chances to talk due to Leo working on the Argo 24/7 but whenever they did Rachel would come away smiling or shaking her head.

Finally, from the group of people Rachel recognized, there was Piper. She looked the same as always but Rachel could see how she gripped Jason's hand for support. Things were not easy for demigods and Rachel knew it made it easier when you had someone to help you or support you.

That was the whole reason the 4 demigods were even at Camp Jupiter- well apart from the fact that Jason wanted to go home. Annabeth needed the person who supported her back and everyone was dead set on helping her no matter the cost because they had all seen her without him. This Camp needed Percy, but Annabeth needed him most of all.

Rachel didn't mind that anymore. In fact, she was always there to help Annabeth when she had Percy troubles. Not that Rachel was great with boys, but she knew Percy pretty well and could usually offer some sort of advice when needed. Rachel had used to have a crush on the boy herself before noticing the way Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in the Labrynth. She had tried for a while after that to get the stupid guy to notice her but in the end she hadn't been able to. It was good, she knew now, that she had never done anything with Percy other than kiss him. He and Annabeth were made for each other and while Rachel had been a bit sad and resigned at the time she now knew being the Oracle was the best path for her.

This vision was different from the rest. Instead of being an invisible body amongst the scene, Rachel was like an outsider looking in. No body, no movements, just being able to see what was shown to her. It was a little infuriating (she wanted to move) but Rachel couldn't find it in her to want to end it. If this was what she thought it was she wouldn't miss it for the world.

There was another girl that Rachel didn't recognize standing near the Camp Half-Blood demigods. A girl with a matching purple cloak to Jason's, medals pinned to her chest and dark eyes and hair. She looked regal, imposing, someone not to be messed with.

She reminded Rachel very strongly of Annabeth. It wasn't that their physical appearance was similar, (in fact they were polar opposites) but the air around them and the look in their eyes... they had gone through the same thing. Annabeth looked to have experienced it deeper, but this girl was obviously no stranger to pain and longing. The look in her eyes when she looked at Jason told you that.

Rachel's eyes were drawn by a disturbance farther back in the crowd behind the female praetor. When she really looked she saw a messy mop of black hair, tan skin...

When he stepped out of the crowd Rachel felt tears prick her eyes.

Percy Jackson. Rachel's best friend whom she hadn't seen in months, standing right there. So close and yet so far... Rachel wanted to hug him and yell at him. Wanted to laugh with him and bore him to death with art facts like she'd used to before this crappy prophecy had started.

It wasn't fair. Percy's hard life was supposed to be done, Annabeth's too. Even though they were strong Rachel just wasn't comfortable with watching them suffer the burden of a whole new prophecy. It wasn't fair and Rachel hated the Fates, Gaea, the giants... even the gods, for it. Her friends could die.

Everyone could die. Rachel could even die.

It wasn't fair.

Despite the conflicting emotions that had risen in her Rachel had to admit that Percy looked good. Taller, leaner, musuclar and tan... he was your every day average surfer and Rachel couldn't believe she hadn't been there to witness the final stages of his growth spurt. So much for being a friend, right?

The girl who reminded Rachel of Annabeth spoke up, apparently ignoring the comotion Percy's appearance had sparked. Annabeth had taken in a breath, locked her grey eyes on him without them wavering, had taken a small step forward and paled all at the same time. Leo and Piper studied him curiously and Jason looked at him like he hadn't decided whether he was someone to be stepped on or a friend.

Rachel was hoping he leaned towards the second option.

It was only then that Rachel noticed Percy wore a praetor's cloak as well. Hmm, it wasn't surprising really if she thought about it, but Reyna still felt a surge of pride at the sight. Even in a Camp full of supposedly hostile teenagers Percy was risen to the role of leader. It was just where he belonged.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague." The girl spoke in a cool tone, obviously hiding some sort of raw emotion behind her unwelcoming exterior. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-"

Rachel was glad that she hadn't forseen what Percy and Annabeth did in that moment. It was so much more emotional and fun to be surprised.

They surged forward, unable to contain themselves any longer. Elation, hope, worry and longing mixed with the love on their faces and their eyes never left each other. They ran as fast as they could until they collided in the middle, ignoring the gasps and pain from slamming into one another. Who cares about pain when you're finally with someone you've been longing for and missing for over half a year? Rachel understood, even if nobody else did. Granted Annabeth and Percy didn't really look like they cared at the moment but oh well.

They hugged, grasping desperately for their relationship partner, and then they kissed and Rachel saw something she hadn't seen since Winter Break.

Love. Pure, unsaturated, unwithering, conquering love. She had only ever seen it with Percy and Annabeth, had only really been envious of it when it came to them. It was only when Rachel saw them together that she realized just what she had given up by choosing to swear off men by becoming the Oracle, but right now the slight longing and regret was worth it.

They pulled apart and Percy spoke. When Rachel heard his voice again she smiled a sad smile, wishing he was talking to her once again. She had missed their easy banter, the give and take of teasing and trust.

Basically she had just missed their friendship.

"Gods, I never thought-," the son of Poseidon started, but Annabeth cut him off.

By judo flipping him right over her shoulder.

Now Rachel had seen Percy and Annabeth fight, she knew sometimes it got physical. But this wasn't some stupid argument and it wasn't something that could be solved by Percy saying sorry. Annabeth had missed him for months, she had stayed up countless nights, searched relentlessly until Jason came and then spent the rest of the time building the Argo II. She was not overreacting about some stupid thing Percy did, she was letting out those feelings she had experienced with him gone. Rachel was close enough with the blonde girl to realize just how deep she had been shaken and now she was handling seeing the boy she had missed so much in the only way she knew how.

The praetor, (the name Reyna came to mind) barked out a command. "Hold! Stand down!"

Praise Apollo that they listened to her.

Annabeth pinned Percy down to the ground and hissed words in his ear, uncaring to the stares and worried looks directed at her. At this point Annabeth, somebody worried about impressions and consequences, didn't give one of Apollo's sacred cows what fierce Roman demigods thought of her.

"If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods..."

Percy laughed and it was an amazing sound to Rachel's ears. She hadn't heard that laugh in so long, hadn't seen Annabeth relax the way she did in that moment for months.

Percy dissapearing had created so many problems. Percy being returned to them had solved almost every one.

"Consider me warned," he replied to Annabeth, eyes sparkling. "I missed you too."

Annabeth smiled at him shakily and helped him get up, dusting themselves off as they did so. They went to stand a little apart from everybody else, hand in hand but otherwise not touching nor showing that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

And it hadn't, not really. For them it was the norm to create a scene, whether in private or public. As long as they resolved their issues in the end they moved on as if nothing was wrong.

It was as Rachel saw all the strange and worried looks they were recieving that she realized these people had never seen Percy and Annabeth together before. None of them knew what this couple was like, none of them knew their habits and how they reacted to each other.

Rachel almost laughed. They were in for a big surprise- and probably were about to have their eyes opened in their belief of love.

She closed her eyes, happy and content with what she had seen. She didn't need to know any more, would prefer to learn what happened next from speaking to her friends in person.

When she eventually came back to herself Rachel picked herself up off of the floor and when she got past the sudden head rush she made her way out of the cave.

She burst into Chiron's apartments in the Big House without knocking.

"Rachel?" The centaur asked in surprise, face grave. "What is it? Has there been another Prophecy?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just... Apollo just sent me a vision. You need to make an anouncement to the rest of the Camp."

Chiron looked at her and the glint in his eyes told her he had an idea of what was coming. "Sit down," he gestured to her. "I think we should talk."

oooOOOooo

**IT IS FINALLY HERE! I REPEAT, HOUSE OF HADES IS HERE!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Ideas for the story and Pov's are accepted! **

**Spoilers for House of Hades: Not major spoilers, nothing to do with the story line. Just some hints. **

**First off... IT IS FREAKING AMAZING. **

**Second. :)****Every member of the Seven will have a POV. You learn Reyna's last name. There is so much Percebeth I'm just gonna collapse when I finish it. It's amazing. Rick didn't disappoint. The fifth book is called the Blood of Olympus. How amazing is that title? **

**:) That's all I'm gonna give you right now. I got it today and I'm loving it. Planning on finishing it tomorrow if I get my way. Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a fanfic predicting the next book. Not sure if I should or not... suggestions?**

**Again, question time: Who do you consider the Ice Queen of this series or the PJO series? Have you got/read the House of Hades yet? **

**Reviews make the world go round! You guys are the bestest people in this entire world and thank you for sticking with me through this! I hope you're having as much fun reading as I am writing!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
